Deceptive Desires
by Roxyrae
Summary: Pregnant Bella has Edward as her doctor after a drunk driving accident. With Bella’s husband dead and her memory of the past 10 years gone amnesia , Bella assumes that Edward is the baby’s father. What will Edward do since he still has feelings for her?AH
1. Prologue

Deceptive Desires

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first FF story, I'm usually only a reader but I have had this story swimming around in my mind and had to get it out! I know this would never happen in real life, just like there really aren't vampires and werewolves thank goodness in the world of fiction anything can go. I hope to make this a longer series; I am unsure how long at the moment and possibly have a sequel if people enjoy it. This is not going to be the usual length; I didn't want to give too much away in the prologue so I made it short. I know already that this is going to be a bit OOC for Edward but just stick with it, after the initial chapters he will be more like himself. I hope you enjoy it, if not I would be happy to take any suggestions to improve it!**

Summary: Edward has loved Bella since before he can remember. They have gone out in the past and broke up when they went separate ways for college, as Edward felt she could do better and should be free. Now 10 years later Dr. Edward Mason has Bella in the emergency room after an accident where her husband and Edward's best friend Mike was killed. The twist is that Bella cannot remember the past 10 years and thinks that Edward and her are still together. Further she is 7 months pregnant with Mike's child and when realizes it she mistaken Edward as the father and is overjoyed that they were able to have a child. What will Edward do? Will he fill the hole that Mike left or will he break Bella's heart by telling her she was married and that her husband was dead, leaving her a single mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of Stephenie's characters. I wish I did but oh well! I do however own the strange idea that this story goes around (Bella's husband dead/amnesia/Edward loves her/she thinks the baby is Dr. Edwards). I'm simply borrowing Stephenie's characters and settings to use for my fan fiction. Thank you Stepenie for such amazing characters! No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue

Edwards POV

I never thought the day would come when I would come face to face with a decision between what I know is right and what I have been dreaming about for the past 12 years.

I knew I would always love Bella. I loved her when we first met when she fell down and scraped her knee on the jungle gym, I loved her when she was an awkward teenager with braces, and even after all this time I still love her. I had always regretted my decision to break things off with her when it came time to go off to college, she deserved better than me and at the time setting her free was my only option. Bella deserved to be able to get married and have children, two things that I would not be able to do for her. After an accident when I was 17 I found out that there was a low chance of me ever being able to have kids. This killed my dreams having a future with Bella, with the big house and the white picket fence with the children playing in the back. Bella always thought that maybe one day we still would be able to have children and if not that she didn't really care but I knew full well she wanted them so I broke it off so she would have the life she deserved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart stopped when I saw who was lying on the gurney rushed towards my emergency operating room. It was the beautiful Bella herself, she was covered in blood and looked broken beyond repair. I was pulled off the operation as I was distressed with the sight before me, having my father Carlisle perform the surgery. That had been the longest wait of my life; thank god I live in the small town of Forks where there are no patients in the waiting room at 1:30 a.m, I don't think I would have been able to do my job properly while Bella was fighting for her life. I had prayed that she would be all right and that Carlisle would be able to save her baby. What was the greatest shock is when she woke up and expressed something I never thought she would say. With her big brown orbs shining with unshed tears, as she expressed that it was a miracle that we, were able to have this baby. She did not remember her now deceased husband Mike or the ten years prior to the accident.

The situation at hand is something that I would imagine would only be in soap operas or movies, in no means something that presents its self while I'm at work on an uneventful Wednesday evening. I always prided myself on my morals and values but as soon as I saw Bella in her condition those flew right out the window. What am I thinking?!? I'm her best friend, I was best friends with her husband, Mike, but now I was considering doing the unthinkable. The choice to have my one true love back in my life with all of our hopes and dreams based on a lie, or to tell her the heartbreaking truth that her husband is dead and that she will be a single mother, fulfilling one of her lifelong fears of being alone.

If I chose be the selfish bastard then I would step into the dream that I have always desired and be a 'husband' to Bella, and she would not know anything else but our love. She does not remember me breaking up with her; she assumed that the baby she is carrying is mine. _Would it be a lie to just not correct her?_ Of course it would be! I don't even know why I am even considering this! The voice in the back of my mind reminds me that it is a prime situation as Mike has no living family and Bella's brother Emmett will do anything to have his baby sister happy, even if it means living a lie. Emmett is my best friend, he knows I'm not some creep coming in and snatching up his little sister and Renee is completely out of the picture, she was so enraged with Bella's decision to live with Charlie that she didn't even attend his funeral a few years back. My contemplating stopped when I looked down into the deep brown eyes looking up at me with joy in them.

After thinking back to that day and seeing how things are now I know I made the wrong decision….

**AN: Thanks for reading the prologue! Next chapter should be up soon! Please review and tell me what you think the story; I'll use your thoughts and opinions for upcoming chapters! Plus reviews make me write faster: D**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! !!!!! OMGguesswho and cascsiany you ROCK!!!!!!! I really enjoy writing this story and I enjoy reading all of your reviews! For all those others that read please review so I can know if you're still reading the story, even if it is only a smiley face I'll be happy.**

**Just wanted to say, no I am not a doctor nor am I in med school. Sorry in advance if some of what I say is not accurate, my information comes from watching doctor shows on T.V (can't look up on the internet because stuff like this makes me queasy). Anyways I'm not one for long author's notes so let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the Twilight saga. I wish I did because then there would be more books to the series but they are **not** mine so we will have to survive with re-reading the 4 books in the series.

Chapter 1:

Edward's POV

Today was a usual day working in the ER. So far I have had two patients; one was a child who somehow had a magnet stuck up his nose so I had to remove it without scaring the kid into inhaling and lodging it further. The balloon glove works like a charm every time! The child loved it and forgot about being scared because he was so preoccupied with Mr. Happy Hand. Some doctors are uncomfortable working with children but I feel natural with them. I love children, I was going to go into pediatrics but I realized that I would not be able to handle a child dying on my watch and so I based my decision on the love of my life who was always visiting the emergency room. My second patient was a teenage girl who got into a roller blading accident and needed stitches. I received the usual response to from her; she giggled and asked me if I would be free to go to the movies sometime. I laughed and gently let her down, stitched her up and after receiving her number in case I changed my mind (her idea) she slowly walked out of the hospital.

I was now on my break as there were no other patients in the waiting room. Being in Forks, Washington there weren't many people who came into emergency at this hour. We have our regulars, like _my_ clumsy Bella who usually fell over her own feet, needing either stitches or an X-ray. _No she was not mine she is married and has a child on the way with one of my best friends._ During my break I decided that I would have a quick snack and then hopefully get a nap in as I was working a 48 hour shift. All of a sudden my good friend and fellow doctor Seth came running in looking determined.

"Hey Edward! There was a drunken driving accident just 15 miles outside Forks. There were two dead by the time the ambulance showed up and one pregnant female who is in critical condition. From what I heard she is fighting to hold on now but if she continues bleeding the rate she is there is a chance she will not make it in time." Seth's expression told me he was having the same bad feeling about who the patient would be.

I couldn't get it out of my head, what if it was Bella? I know that Mike likes to take her out to Seattle to the small little restaurant where he proposed as a romantic getaway. Please don't let this be the night that they decided to go out. Oh God that means that Mike is dead! There were only three pregnant women in Forks, Jessica Stanley, Leah Black, and Bella Swan (she kept her maiden name). _Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself; this person might not even be a Forks resident. _I just don't know why I can't shake this feeling that my life is about to get way more complicated in a matter of minutes. I'm being irrational, what are the chances that it would be Bella and Mike? I know that there is a good chance it _could_ be them but when looking at it rationally there is also a very high chance that it was not.

"Edward, did you just hear what I said? You look like your overanalyzing the situation. It is probably not Bella, stop worrying, if we had time I would even tell you to go call her, you would get the wake Bella up wrath but at least you would be able to concentrate. C'mon man, you really need to calm down and get scrubbed in so we can save this woman's life. I know it's your break but with her condition we will need all the help in the OR. We may have to deliver the baby early and try stabilizing the mother and reducing the brain swelling, as well as stitch up her leg all at the same time. You know we don't have that much staff at night so I paged Carlisle in too, I hope you don't mind. I know he is your dad and all but if you don't calm down you won't be able to operate and we need another doctor in there." Seth stated as if it was just an everyday case. _This may just be an everyday case, you would have thought so had they not said pregnant female. _

"Ya Seth, I'm on my way. I just have that feeling that something big is going to happen. You know the way Alice is, with her "psychic" abilities?She left a note in my lunch this morning to tell me to follow my heart. I know Alice has been trying to hook me up but what if this means something more? Then we get this call saying that there has been an accident which matches Bella and Mike's description. It just freaks me out to think that there is a possibility that Bella is in that ambulance and if that is the case, that Mike is dead." Great, I can feel the water works getting held in by my eyes. I have never gotten so emotional after getting a call. Not even when my grandmother came in after a heart attack.

I tried to stop thinking about it as scrubbed in. Not even five minutes later I heard the siren and then I saw her and froze. She looked so fragile and broken. There was dried blood caked into her hair and I could tell that she was bleeding elsewhere but I was unable to function properly when I saw my Bella lying on the gurney motionless. _She couldn't be already dead could she?_ Her face was even more pale then her usual fair complexion, she was as white as a corpse and her usual plump red lips were a lighter pink with some blood. _Oh Bella why did you always have to chew on your bottom lip when you were nervous? _She had an IV hooked up to her and was now getting a breathing tube and a heart monitor for both her and the baby. I could already see the bruising coming in on her cheeks and arms, and her body was contorted in such a way that I knew she had a few broken bones. The image was burned into my mind; I will remember her in this state until the day I die.

"Son go into the waiting room, you're in no condition to work right now. Dr. Young will take the patients until Dr. Ramanez comes in so take today off. Go call Emmett and tell him there was an accident and try to calm down." My father said as he was going into the OR. I couldn't move, I had to be taken out of the OR as my father and Seth were operating on the love of my life. I went into the observation room where I tried to calm down. How is someone supposed to calm down and relax when the one person they have truly loved is in the next room dying and fighting for her life? They make this look so much easier in the movies! Great, now I'm having a full on panic attack. I needed to breathe so I could call Emmett.

After ten minutes of breathing I rubbed my eyes and decided it was time to call Emmett. _I didn't know I was crying, I thought that I was upset but I didn't think actual tears came out._ I hope I can just keep it together until I'm finished my phone call, Emmett will panic if he hears the tears in my voice and I need him to understand the facts before he barges into the hospital demanding to see his sister. I picked up my cell and dialed the number.

"Hey Eddie boy! Just because you aren't getting lucky at this times doesn't mean you can just call and interrupt my excitement for the day! This better be important." Emmett boomed on the other side. Too much information Emmett, does everyone have to know what you do at this hour? He enjoyed teasing me on my romantic personal life or well the non-existent love life. He thinks that I should follow in his footsteps of going to the bar and hooking up with random women for the night. He knows that it is totally against my morals and values, I'm old fashioned when it came to it, I had wanted to save myself for marriage. Not like that happened when I was with Bella, but I did plan on marrying her so it isn't like I totally went against it.

"Emmett….it's me Edward….I…there…" I need to man up and just spit it out already. I knew I was crying but at this point I think I was sobbing as I was hearing noises that were not coming from Emmett's side of the conversation or from the OR. Great now Emmett is going to freak out, he will know something happened to Bella. Emmett has always known my feelings for her, he can see right through my act of being the loyal best friend that I put on now. With me crying that can only mean one thing to him, that Bella was hurt.

"Edward! What's wrong? Where are you? Are you at the hospital? Don't tell me Bella fell down the stairs and lost the baby didn't she? God I told her to stay on the main floor until the baby was due; I even moved the bed into Mike's office! I'll be right down; she is probably a mess right now." Emmett said as I heard him get dressed and tell his lady friend that they will have to find a different time to get together.

"_Emmy what's wrong? Why are you getting dressed? Don't tell me you're seeing someone else! You better not be messing with me, I will totally take apart your precious jeep and sell some of the parts on Ebay!" _That sounded like Rosalie Hale, one of the nurses at the hospital. She was a no non-sense kind of woman. I wonder how Emmett got her to agree to go back to his place. She is his type, but I didn't know she was into the big NFL players, in this case, who deep down were just big teddy bears. She became friends with Bella after the numerous clumsy accidents she got into. I wonder if Emmett will bring Rose down too or if she will find out when she comes into work.

"Wait Emmett!" I managed to get out before he hung up the phone. "It's worse. A drunk driver hit Bella and Mike's car, Mike was dead before the ambulance arrived. Bella, *sigh* she, well, she is holding on right now. She's… she's in the OR. She has brain swelling, broken bones and she will need a blood transfusion with all that she has lost. I'm in the observation area now; it is looking good so far. Her heart beat is weak but she is fighting," this made me smile; her survival chances are getting better and better. "and they have not had to perform an emergency C-section yet so there is a good chance that her baby will be fine and carried to term" (AN: yes they would probably do an emergency C-section but she needs to still be pregnant for the plot to work better)

With that we said our goodbyes, I told him that I would be able to sneak him into the observation area and he said he would be here soon.

Just then I heard a heart monitor go off.

**AN:** I know already a cliff hanger in the second chapter! What can I say it always makes the story more interesting. I hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. I really enjoy reading the reviews you send! Reviews= happy writer= faster updates! :D Also I decided for this chapter if you review I will send you a **preview** for the next update since I have already started writing it. **REVIEWS =PREVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: Yay! Chapter 2 is up faster than I thought it would be! I have decided that my updating schedule will be every **5 days** or so, as it does take a while to write and then I have to send it off to my amazing beta **cascsiany****! **Reviews give me motivation so if I get lots I may be able to update sooner. Thanks to those who review and support the story through favorites and author alerts! Like I said reviews make me happy :D.

This chapter has been the most fun to write so far (even though I enjoyed writing Emmett's little moment with Rosalie in the last chapter), which knowing me I will probably say for every chapter. For this story I believe that there will only be 2 POV's, Bella's and Edwards. This could change near the end of the story with the introduction of some new characters but for now I think I will keep it with two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters as I have said in every other chapter. If I did own Twilight I doubt I would be allowed to write fan fiction about the book. Plus my name isn't Stephenie Meyer and I'm Canadian so I can't own Twilight.

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Bella's heart monitor went off. Just then I thought my heart stopped for a moment as well. There I was thinking optimistic and now I could lose her. She had her whole life ahead of her, she couldn't die! Why did this have to happen to her? I wished it was me in lying there in the OR instead of her. Why couldn't the drunk driver been driving two hours earlier so my beautiful Bella would have been safe and happy? She has a baby that she needs to raise; she has a brother who loves her and a best friend, my sister, Alice who can help her look after the baby.

My father along with Seth moved quickly injecting a clear liquid into the IV and her heart started to slow down. Thank God that worked! I don't know what I would have done if they had to do an emergency C-section and use the paddles. _You would have rushed down and taken care of her baby and prayed for Bella to survive._ What would happen if Bella didn't survive and the baby did? Would Emmett take the child or would he allow me to take care of it? My heart skipped a beat when I thought about being a father. I had always wanted to be one but that was taken away from me. Adoption would always be an option, but who would give their child to a single man who works crazy ER hours with no wife.

Seth looked up and gave me a thumbs up. Seriously Seth?!?! I knew he did it in good humor to try get me to relax but I couldn't until she was in recovery and wakes up. Yes he saved Bella for the time being but she was not out of the woods by any means.

It already felt like hours, even though it had only been about a half hour but being useless up here while the love of my life was fighting to survive made the wait that much tougher. Now all I had to do is wait and pray that Bella and her baby will come out of this alive.

10 Hours later

Bella had been in the OR for over five hours and now has been in recovery for another five. They said she had some brain swelling and they had to relieve it as well as set her broken ribs, her broken arm and leg. It ended up that a part of the car was impaled into her leg which caused the majority of the bleeding so they needed to remove it as well as stitch her up. The baby survived the surgery _thank the lord_ and was being closely monitored with its mother who was now in the intensive care unit. Emmett and I stayed in Bella's room, Seth told us the usual one guest allowed but Emmett insisted that the two of us go in since if anything happened to Bella I would know what to do. He sure had confidence in me, even after I told him that I totally froze when she first came in, something about how I have always loved her and if I needed to I would be able to save her.

I had told Emmett that she would probably be out for a couple of days as she had a brain injury but Emmett refused to leave her side as did I. Brain injuries are always more complicated when making assumptions about the patient as they can slip into a coma or when they wake up they can have amnesia or any form of damage. After reading her charts and checking the machines in the room I noticed that her levels were all stronger than I expected. That really made me relax, Bella will live and be able to raise her child and live a happy life. I chuckled to myself knowing that she was probably fighting hard all this time to stay alive, that's my Bella, always a fighter. Knowing Bella she is probably being her stubborn old self arguing with death. With my mind at ease I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Days Later

Emmett just left to take a shower and to retrieve some of Bella's favorite clothes and possessions so when she woke up she could be more comfortable. Carlisle said that Bella could wake up any time now and so Alice, Emmett and I were usually all here. Rosalie would stop by and check on Bella every chance she got, and even went so far as getting herself placed as Bella's attending nurse. This was quite entertaining when it came to Emmett and Rosalie interacting, there was so much tension between the two of them. I could tell with Emmett that this was something more to him than just a random hook up and with Rose I think it could be the same. The main problem was that neither of them spoke up to express their feelings.

All of us tried to be in Bella's room as long as we could, each one of us taking shower and sleep breaks so if she woke up someone would always be there. She needed her friends and family at a time like this, she doesn't know about Mike and somehow we have to gently break it to her. Carlisle recommended we don't say anything right away because it would send her right into shock and her blood pressure could spike and hurt the baby. So we have to dance around the Mike subject. _This will be great; the first thing she will wonder is where her husband is. How can we avoid that? _Just then I felt a gentle squeeze to my hand.

"Bella, it's me Edward. Can you open your eyes?" I knew I was getting too excited as this could have just been a muscle spasm but there was that gentle squeeze again! I quickly paged Carlisle to come to Bella's room when he was done with his patient so he can do some additional tests on her.

"Come on Bella, I know you can do it. Please, love, open your eyes for me." Her eyes started to flutter and then there they were, looking up with me with an emotion I had seen before. _Was that love I saw in her eyes? How is that possible? Maybe she had me confused for Mike._ Knowing Bella the first thing she would be worried about was the baby, not herself, so I decided to tell her the good news before she started to panic.

"Don't worry Bella, the baby is perfectly fine. I was worried after the accident that they would have to do an emergency C-section and put the baby into an incubator but it looks like if you take care of yourself that you will be able to carry the little one to term." I rubbed her bump to put extra emphasis that the baby was alright. At that moment the baby kicked and I knew I had the biggest goofy grin on my lips. That is a very good sign that the baby is doing fine. I knew she would be relieved when she heard this but she looked confused. That was not the emotion I was expecting at all. I thought that she would be thrilled and then ask about Mike and then herself. Then it hit me. She had a brain injury, which means that there would have been a high chance of amnesia. I wonder what she remembers. Does she even know who I am or who she is? Carlisle will have to do some tests once he gets in. Bella must be so scared, here I am telling her that the baby is alright and she didn't even remember she was pregnant. I needed to think up a way to break it to her that she had amnesia.

"Bella, you may not remember me, I'm-" then I was interrupted by my angel's voice.

I heard a quiet gasp followed with a sob. I looked over at Bella with her big brown orbs shining with unshed tears, as she wore the biggest grin I had ever seen. Ok so maybe she just had a delayed reaction and no amnesia. She probably remembered everything and since the baby was alright she would be overjoyed. Now I just have to wait for the Mike question. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the most beautiful voice, it was quiet as her throat must have been raw after having those breathing tubes, but I heard everything she said.

"Oh Edward! We got our miracle!!!!!!" she was full out crying now with her hands rubbing her swollen belly. I guess she did remember me. Wait Bella just said 'we' and 'our', she thought that this baby is ours? I didn't have time to think because she continued.

"A baby! Edward we are having a baby!!! I knew we would get our miracle. Isn't this wonderful? I don't remember anything about the baby right now you need to fill me in on everything. When is it due? Am I having a boy or a girl? What do we want to name it? You're still going to go to college right?" Typical Bella, she doesn't even care that she is in the hospital and that she doesn't remember she needs to know everything about the baby. This is going to be difficult, I don't know very many answers to her questions because she decided to keep the sex and name a secret, enjoying watching all of us in Alice's 'Guess the Gender' game. Ok so Bella's memory goes up to the summer of grade 12. She does not remember me breaking up with her but I think she remembers our fights about my inability to reproduce. She has always believed in miracles and now that she only remembered her time with me she assumed the child was mine.

"Wait Edward! Don't you have an ultrasound picture in your pocket? Could you please pull it out, I'm dying to take a look at our baby! By the way what happened? I don't remember knowing I was pregnant and by looking at myself I'm huge."

She knew me too well. If the child was mine I would be carrying around that picture with me, being a proud papa but I'm not the father. But the look on her face of pure happiness is what was killing me. I could have my dream of being her husband and loving her and she would have a child who I could be the father of. We could be a happy family together. She could look after the baby, thinking that there was a miracle and I would work and support them. I would buy them the big house and build the white picket fence. _Wait! What am I thinking? _I am her best friend, and was friends with Mike and if I go through with this I would be breaking their trust. I _always _pridedmyself on my morals and values but as soon as Bella spoke those words to me they flew right out the window. It was as if I lost the ability to tell what was right and wrong, having everything morph into gray areas.

The choice to have my one true love back in my life with all of our hopes and dreams based on a lie, or to tell her the heartbreaking truth that her husband is dead and that she will be a single mother, fulfilling one of her lifelong fears of being alone.

**AN:** Ok so next chapter I'm going to backtrack a little bit so I can have Bella's POV for when she realizes that she is pregnant and then have Edwards decision after. **Review** and I'll send you a **preview** :D .


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Well this is going to be the first time we hear from Bella!!!! I hope you enjoy her POV. Remember she thinks she is 18 not 28 so she will be a bit more immature and read into actions differently than a normal 28 year old. I ended up re-writing this chapter 3 times because I just wasn't happy with Bella's POV while she was still sleeping. I'm finally happy with it because now it is not OOC. And as I promised you all will find out what Edward's decision will be in the chapter as well! Thanks again to my beta cascsiany for catching all the mistakes!!!! Also I decided if I get **5 reviews** for this chapter I'll **update the next one early**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the book; I'm simply borrowing them for a while to star in my new story!

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I hoped that I didn't ruin Edward's birthday by falling down again, I knew I should have never allowed Alice to put me in heels that high when she was playing Bella Barbie. I just wanted to look better for Edward. For once I wanted to go to a party and have people look at us like we are a good couple; that he is not completely out of my league. He always assured me that I was too good for him but I knew otherwise. How could I have been too good for him? He had amazing looks: A handsome crooked smile, piercing green eyes and a nice toned body. That was just one small part of it, he was an amazing person. He was compassionate, talented and he was the absolute gentleman with a good moral compass. Then there was me, I was a plane Jane, having long brown hair and brown eyes with a clumsiness problem.

The only problem that I could find with Edward was his attitude towards his difficulties having children after the accident he was in when he was 17. He looked at it in such a pessimistic way, where as I always felt that there would be some new form of technology that would help or we would receive some sort of miracle. If the technology didn't come through then there was always adoption! I had a very good feeling that Edward was going to break up with me because he thought that I wanted children even though all I wanted was him. We fought about this all the time about this. I would pick him over a baby any day. I would not mind plus I would never want to turn out like my mother; she would not speak to me after I decided to live with my father and throughout my life I had always felt that I mothered her.

My leg was killing me and so was my arm. Ok so I probably fell down and broke my arm and leg. I tripped and blacked out; maybe I hit my head too! That's just wonderful, I'll be spending the little time I have left with Edward in a body cast! _I know I'm exaggerating_ I won't be in a body cast but now Edward will insist on taking care of me instead of enjoying his summer and relaxing. I hope he didn't have to drag me to the hospital again. Maybe I got lucky and Carlisle was at home and now I'm sleeping in one of the rooms in the Mason household.

Nope I was definitely in the hospital; I could hear the beeping of my heart monitor. Gosh it must have been really bad if I'm connected to a heart monitor. Well that is just great; Edward's last birthday party before he heads to Dartmouth for pre-med and I ruin it by landing myself in the hospital. I hope this didn't happen early on in the night so he would have at least had most of his birthday celebration.

"Bella, it's me Edward. Can you open your eyes?" I heard my angel with his velvety soft voice. He sounded concerned; I must have really fallen hard. Edward has probably stayed up all night worrying about me, talking to me while I slept and holding my hand, that _must_ have made his birthday great. I squeezed his hand to let him know that I hear him and that I love him. I hope we weren't fighting again when I fell, Edward would have felt so guilty. Then my angel's voice came again:

"Come on Bella, I know you can do it. Please, love, open your eyes for me." He sounded excited but stressed. Yes Edward, I'll open my eyes for you! My eyelids felt like they were made out of lead. Did I fall on my face? Slowly I was able to open them; the lights were very bright, like I was in the dark for days. Once I focused my eyes I saw his sparkling deep green eyes staring at me seeing if I am OK. Something was not right. Edward looked different, he looked more handsome; he was more toned and his bone structure in his face seemed more defined. He gave me his perfect crooked smile that had always been my weakness and I couldn't help but smile back, but like before I couldn't help but feel like something was off. My thought process was broken when he began to speak again.

"Don't worry Bella, the baby is perfectly fine. I was worried after the accident that they would have to do an emergency C-section and put the baby into an incubator but it looks like if you take care of yourself that you will be able to carry the little one to term." What was Edward talking about? Wasn't yesterday his 19th birthday? It had all made sense when Edward rubbed my protruding stomach that I realized that my instincts were right and that something really was off. I AM PREGNANT! EDWARD AND I HAD OUR MIRACLE!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe this was actually happening! I could feel myself starting to tear up, my own personal miracle. Now Edward and I would have our perfect happily ever after. There must have been some technology like I had thought and he must have listened to me since we were clearly in that situation.

I suddenly felt a strange movement in my stomach, the baby kicked! It was such a beautiful moment, feeling my baby kick for the first time while having its father lovingly rub my bump. _Was this REALLY the first time I have felt it?_ He must have recognized his father. Wait do I know if the baby is a boy? I looked up and saw the proud smile come across Edward's face; he was probably thinking soccer would be a good spot to put our little nudger in.

"Bella, you may not remember me, I'm-" I would always remember Edward! Even with this memory loss. How could I forget the love of my life? He looked concerned, so I decided to interrupt him to let him know that I knew who he was. I tried to talk but my throat was dry and sore, it came out more so as a gasp. Finally after a few moments I was able to get words out.

"Oh Edward! We got our miracle!!!!!!" I could not stop the tears from streaming down my face. I could not believe that this was not a dream! Although something seemed different, Edward's expression seemed somewhat sad. Why would he be sad about me finding out that I was pregnant? He would be happy about the baby; he had always wanted to have children so it could not be that. He said there was nothing wrong with the baby so… Wait! I didn't remember being pregnant. Edward appeared different, how much time have I been out? Did I have amnesia? Sally off of Days of My Twilight fell down and bumped her head and got amnesia, maybe that's what happened to me. That would explain why I wouldn't have remembered being pregnant. I wanted to know more about the baby, when would I get to see his precious face? I had so many questions running through my mind.

"A baby! Edward we are having a baby!!! I knew we would get our miracle. Isn't this wonderful? I don't remember anything about the baby right now you need to fill me in on everything. When is it due? Am I having a boy or a girl? What do we want to name it? You're still going to go to college right?" Edward was just sitting there looking down. Great he probably felt guilty about my amnesia and was blaming himself for my condition. I had to take his mind off of it and get my questions answered about the baby before I die of curiosity! He seemed proud and in love with the baby so I decided to ask the one question that I knew would get the tension out of the air.

"Wait Edward! Don't you have an ultrasound picture in your pocket? Could you please pull it out, I'm dying to take a look at our baby! By the way what happened? I don't remember knowing I was pregnant and by looking at myself I'm huge." He did not pull out the picture. He just sat there for a moment as if he was in his own world. Maybe there was something more to my condition than I thought and he was trying to come up with a way to break it to me. How could I be concerned about that now when I received the best news of my life? That Edward and I would be able to have our happily ever after. He held my hand and gave me his crooked smile; good he was out of his daydream and could fill me in on what I don't remember about the baby.

"Sorry love, I don't have it on me. I don't want to startle you but you do not remember the last ten years of your life. I'm a doctor now. As you can see, my scrubs don't have room to keep the picture. When Carlisle comes in we can see if he'll do an ultrasound for you so you can see the baby." I didn't think my smile could get any bigger but it did.

"It's alright Edward I understand. Doing the ultrasound live would be so much better! The baby is perfectly healthy right?"

He smiled at the question. "Yes love, the little one is perfectly healthy. You are 7 months along which means that we will have to make the nursery and decide on names soon." Just then Carlisle walked into the room.

Edwards POV

I needed to talk alone with Carlisle to let him know what the current situation is. _He is going to be so disappointed in me. _It is not like I had any other choice, Bella looked so happy and this way she will not receive the news on Mike which could endanger her baby and we could be together as a happy family. It's a win-win situation, Bella is happy and believes that we received a miracle and I get the life I always dreamed of having.

"I'll be right back Bella, I'm going to go with Carlisle and get the ultrasound machine." She smiled up at me with excitement and my father sensed that I needed to talk to him so he followed my hint and went into his office.

"What's going on Edward? I can tell that something happened in there between you and Bella and it does not help my suspicions when you try to get me out in private before to talk to me" Carlisle shook his head as if he knew something big was about to come out.

"Bella has amnesia and she doesn't remember the last 10 years of her life. When she woke up she assumed that the baby was mine and that we were still together and I could not break it to her that it was otherwise. I went along with it. This way she won't have to know about Mike and we can live as a family." The look on my father's face was understanding but at the same time disappointment.

"Edward, I know it has been tough for you ever since she married Mike but honesty is always the best way to play it. You know at any time she could get her memory back and if she does she will hate you for lying to her. You know how Bella is, she would prefer heartbreak and getting over it to some fantasy world that is not real. After she grieves for a period then maybe she would give you another chance and then you would be able to have your relationship without it being based on a lie. Esme and I raised you to better than that."

Everything my father said was true. If she ever did get her memory back she would hate me for my decision, but it isn't that simple.

"Yes, she would hate me if she ever found out but dad I already played along to it. She was asking me all these questions, saying that we finally had our miracle. I didn't have the heart to tell her that no I'm not the father, she would have asked me who was and then asked to see him only to find out he is dead. I did not come right out and tell her that I am not the father but I did not come right out and deny it. I heavily implied that I was. She would hate me now if I went in there and told her the truth because I already led her to believe that we were together."

Carlisle sighed "Well Edward then the best I can do is play along by not saying anything either way. I cannot lie to her being the doctor on the case but I can see your point and right now that amount of stress is not good for the baby. I do advise you to tell her eventually and explain your motives. Bella is probably wondering where we are. I'll grab the ultrasound machine and meet you back in her room. Please son, be careful with her."

I walked back to Bella's room happy that it worked out. I texted Alice letting her know the situation telling her that Bella was awake and filling her in on Bella's amnesia and how now I will be the 'father' of the baby and that Bella and that Bella and I were together. She let me know that she would deal with Emmett when he got here and let him know the situation and assured me that he would agree, he wouldn't want his sister to have any heartache and the fact that he had always wanted us together was a plus. I was now at the doorway of Bella's room, where we would see the baby, _our_ baby.

**AN:** Wow that was the longest chapter so far. Up next will be the ultrasound and we will meet Alice and see more of Bella and Edward together. Which POV do you prefer? I enjoy writing both, should I stick to writing both equally or should I have one that I write most of the time and one that I write only during important parts. The POV's won't always repeat but the first part

**Reviews = previews! And 5 reviews= early update!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews: D You guys hit the goal a day before it was suppose to come out so here it is! Ok so I have limited knowledge on ultrasounds so if I mess up sorry in advance. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta **cascsiany **for fixing up my chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review and let me know what you think. Again if we reach 5 reviews I will update early!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I was starting to get impatient while I was waiting for Edward and Carlisle to return with the ultrasound machine. I just wanted to see my baby already and so it felt like hours even though I knew it was about ten minutes. Edward came back into the room with a big smile on his face, having Carlisle trail a few feet behind. He probably was just as excited as I was. He silently sat beside me and took my hand, squeezing it and giving his handsome crooked smile.

"Love, the gel is going to be cold, the first time this happened you screamed since you weren't expecting it." **(AN: Bella and Mike were friends with Edward, Mike would have thought it was hilarious and told Edward)**

The gel was cold, but with the warning it wasn't bad. I watched the screen as a black and white figure showed up and instantly I was in love with him. I could clearly see the head and perfect little fingers and toes. I felt Edward's cold hand wipe my unknown tears away. I looked over at him and his features looked torn, he looked ecstatic to see his baby but at the same time concern washed over his beautiful features. I would have to ask him about that later.

"So as you can see the fetus was not harmed when you got into the accident, it looks perfectly healthy as the tests confirm. As long as you take it easy Bella I have full confidence that you should be able to carry the baby to term." Then he added, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Edward and I both answered at the same time "Yes!"

Carlisle moved the wand around until he beamed, "It's a boy!" After hearing that I felt strange, like I already knew that our baby was a boy. That can't be right, Edward would have let that slip that we were expecting a boy, he would have called our little one "him" instead of using "baby" when he was telling me what happened.

I looked over at Edward and he too had tears in his eyes while he smiled up at me and placed a kiss on my knuckles on the hand he was holding. He had always wanted a boy; this could not get any better. Now we will have the dream, Edward will be able to teach our son how to play baseball and how to be a gentleman to the ladies just like he always dreamed of doing. Everything seemed to be perfect in this moment; this was the best day in my life that I can remember. _Am I sure that I'm not dreaming or in heaven?_

"Bella, now that you have seen that your son is alright I would like to go over your test results. You have amnesia and do not remember the last ten years of your life. I'm sure that Edward has already told you that. You had some brain swelling and with brain injuries it's not uncommon. There is a possibility that you will be able to recover your lost memory but don't try to force it because usually an event will trigger it." Alright so I do have amnesia, but my son s perfectly fine. Thank God I was the one who was injured and not my baby.

"We will hold you for a few weeks for observation and recovery and then you will be able to go home. When you get home I'm putting you on bed rest, your body has been under so much stress from the accident that it would be safer for you to just take it easy. I'm going to put you on a mild sedative so you can sleep; you need to rest to make a speedy recovery." I hated being taken care of, I am independent and can take care of myself but if this is what will keep the baby safe then that is what I am going to do.

Carlisle soon left and Edward turned to me. "Please sleep love, Emmett and Alice will be here shortly and if you go against doctors orders to see them you know how mad Emmett is going to be." He was right, Emmett was the big brother who always looked out for me and he was the type to get mad at me for waiting up to see him. I'm sure Edward would inform Emmett that the baby and I are doing fine, or as fine as someone with amnesia could be. As my eye lids closed I wondered if I was with anyone when I got into the accident. Alice on the other hand would not be the same. She would be waiting to hear about all that I could remember and then figure out ways to spark my memory. The last thing I heard was Edward whisper to me, telling me that he loved me.

Edwards POV

Bella fell fast asleep within minutes of receiving the sedative. I didn't realize that I too had fallen asleep with Bella until I felt a large hand pulling me out of my chair and push me towards the door. This only meant one thing; Emmett was furious with me and wanted to take me out of Bella's room so he could properly beat me up. I would not fight back, if I was Bella's brother I would want to beat myself up right now too.

"Alice filled me in on Bella's condition and to tell you the truth I am torn. I really want to beat the **** out of you right now, but at the same time I feel like thanking you because I know what you did was for my sister and not completely for selfish reasons. Carlisle filled me in on how Bella may recover her memory, be careful because when she does you will be the last person she will want to see." Emmett reminded me of that fact, as if I could forget about that! It has been running through my mind ever since she woke up.

"Thanks Emmett, I appreciate you accepting my decision to go along with what Bella thinks as true. I know this is going to sound horribly selfish but I kind of hope Bella doesn't regain her memories. I have fallen even more in love with her if that is even possible and the moment I took a look at the ultrasound I fell in love with the baby as well. I want to be his father and I  
want to be by Bella's side till we are old and grey."

Just then Alice came bouncing in with a bunch of shopping bags and coffees for the three of us. I let her have mine as I wanted to get some sleep so when Bella woke up I would be rested and be able to give her all the attention she needed. Alice thought I was crazy and told me to go home so she can have time with Bella but I couldn't bring myself to do so. We made a compromise that I would sleep in my office and they would send a nurse to get me when Bella woke up.

On my way to my office, I checked in with my father and told him I was going to use my holiday leave and schedule a few days off so I could be with Bella. I was considering taking two weeks off but then remembered that Bella would want me home when the baby comes. _Home when the baby comes? I really need to stop making assumptions; she could regain her memory and want nothing to do with me. I'm not the father and I'm not her husband, I'm the lyingex-boyfriend best friend. _I made it back to my office with my copy of the ultrasound picture in my hand_._ I put it in a frame that held my family picture on my desk and laid down on the couch. Bella's little boy was perfect, he was beautiful already and he still had less than two months to grow. I hoped that I would get a chance to be that little boy's father and teach him how to play ball and make sure he was a gentleman with the ladies. I would start by getting him to open the door for his mother and lead by example. I began to doze with my thoughts of everything I would love to do if I had the chance to one day be a father, all the things I never thought about after that day when I was seventeen.

Bella's POV

_My son was playing on the playground with a shaded figure and calling for me to come and play with them. He had chocolate curls just as I did and brilliant blue eyes, he looked like a little cherub with his chubby cheeks and angelic features. I tried to make my way over when a fog separated us. I couldn't get through no matter how hard I tried; I felt my anxiety build as his voice got  
further and further away. I could hear him crying saying that he was scared and that he was all alone and that it was getting dark outside. I wandered where the shaded figure when off to. I stumbled on a rock and quickly got up as the fog was lifting. When I finally got to my son, he disappeared.  
_  
I woke up with a start; shaken by my dream and wondering what provoked it as I was in high spirits when I drifted off to sleep. Instantly Alice and Emmett were talking to me, both at the same time and so fast that I didn't understand a word either one of them were saying.

"Hey little sister, how does it feel, being in the hospital for an injury that you didn't get by falling down! I would…" Emmett was cut off with a loud smack, Alice hitting his arm for asking such an insensitive question. All of a sudden my bed was moving and I had the pixie bouncing up and down while she tried hugging me.

"I'm so happy that everything is Ok! I went shopping to make your room look more like home since Edward told us you would be out for a while. Do you like it? Oh wait you don't remember the last ten years of your life right? Well I'll catch you up, Jasper proposed three weeks after we graduated college and I said yes, it took him long enough. I have a store called  
Comfortable Couture, you gave me the idea because you never liked wearing all the couture clothing I forced you to wear because it was uncomfortable so this way you had to wear them because it was my designs and I didn't have to hear you complain because they were comfortable. Let's see what else has happened…" Alice still had the same energy as she did before, possibly even more. I hope she did not drink all the coffee in the hospital.

"Enough Ali, Bella is going to get motion sick with all that bouncing! So we heard the good news that you are having a boy. You are going to name him Emmett after his greatest uncle right?" Emmett grinned like the Cheshire cat; I guess this was the first news of the gender to any of the family. _Was I keeping it a secret before or did I choose not to find out?  
_  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you for finding out what the gender of the baby was, I was so depressed about buying yellow and greens. I even started designing a new baby line so your son can be in style all throughout his life. Isn't that great? Now I know to hurry up the boy clothing so that it can be here special order for you by the time he is born. No nephew of mine is going to be fashionably challenged."

I was starting to feel overwhelmed again thinking about all the things I have to do before the baby comes. We need to come up with a name, set-up the nursery, and get me some intense mothering classes since I don't remember any of the earlier classes I took. Two months normally felt like a long time but right now it could not be shorter. As much as I was excited to see this baby I feared that I would not be ready.

AN: The next chapter is going to be three weeks in the future, right before Bella is released from the hospital. Within those three weeks Edward's feeling for Bella get stronger and stronger and he starts to feel as though he is meant to be in the position he is in. Edward since he always hears it starts to look as the baby as his. Even though it is not biologically his, Edward feels a bond with him and since he is still in the situation where he is not informing Bella that she is mistaken about the baby's fraternity he thinks he will raise the baby as his own.

Please review and tell me what you think! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you like reading it. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have. Plus if you **review** I'll send you a **preview** of the next chapter! And since it worked last time if I get **5 reviews** or more I'll **update early** (the day I get the reviews or possibly the day after).


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN**__: _Thanks for sticking with me on this story! I enjoyed reading all of your reviews, please keep them coming, they are great motivation to get the chapters out faster. It really helped with this chapter because I was stuck in the beginning. I'm not thrilled with this chapter but I really wanted to post something today so here it is. Thanks as always to **cascsiany **who fixes up all my work!

I wanted to give you all a look into her other relationships because in the near future it will be more so focused around Bella and Edward so this chapter is a visiting chapter. Just know that this chapter holds some information that will be important for the future, it is setting up what's to come and will answer questions you may have in the later chapters. Stick with it, I promise some good Edward Bella moments at the end of this chapter and for all the next chapters to come.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Twilight or its characters. I own a copy of it and have read it many times but it not my book and none of the characters in it belong to me.

Chapter 5

3 weeks later

Bella's POV

Edward made sure I was not lonely while I was staying in the hospital by making a visiting schedule up of when my friends and brother would come and visit me so that I would be able to have someone with me at all times. Jasper flew back from his business trip a few days after I woke up so Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Edward would take visiting shifts so I would not be alone for very long and not be bored out of my mind. It really helped, the time I had been in the hospital was going by quickly and any day now I could be released.

Each visitor was very different; Emmett would constantly joke around or flirt with Rosalie when she came in to check on me. I could totally see a relationship forming there. It was strange seeing my brother take an interest in one woman for any period of time; he usually slept with them and never saw them again. Hopefully it will be different with Rosalie. Alice would tell me all about her shopping expeditions and was let down when I told her that I would be on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. Alice being Alice thought it would be fun to pimp out my wheel chair in pink rhinestones for our shopping trips so we could go in style but since I had an outing I was going to take it. Once the baby was born I would have no other excuses and would have to go with her.

Last was Edward, who talked about everyday life, the baby and how I was feeling as well as joked around. Something seemed off about him though, he never kissed me passionately like he use to, I would only get pecks on the lips, cheeks, forehead and hand.

Today's shift started off with Emmett, which I was grateful for because I needed some alone time with him to figure out what was going on with him and my friend.

"So Emmett, I see that you have taken an interest with my good friend and nurse for the time being Rosalie! Could I be hearing wedding bells in the near future?" Emmett actually blushed. WOW I cannot believe the big bad macho Emmet Swan has fallen for someone!

"C'mon Bells, stop bugging me about her. You know she could walk in at any minute and hear you talking about this! Just leave it alone." He said. This was interesting; he did not give a definite answer either way.

"Emmy, I'm your sister you know you can trust me. Rosalie is great, I am happy that you two found each other, plus you two look like you are a match made in heaven!" I knew it was corny and cliché but knowing Emmett I knew he would totally fall for it.

"You really think so Bells? She is not like any woman I have met before; she loves cars just as much as I do if not more! And do you know what I don't believe, she has a smoking hot body and looks like she could be on the cover of sports illustrated but she eats anything she wants. I'm talking about all dressed pizza and hamburgers, and get this she even loves McMeyers **(AN: Just like the fatty fast food restaurant we have here but with a new name lol!)** and we all know how unhealthy that food is!" The two things to Emmett's heart were food and cars. Emmett would have to take time to get to know her better but other than that I think it could turn out to be a great relationship.

"I will give you one piece of advice, get to know her. I think you two would make an amazing couple but there is one thing about Rosalie, she wants guys to like her for her and not the materialistic part of her. She has a great personality and I'm sure once you two learn more about each other that you two would make a fierce couple!" I can't believe my pep talk contained the word fierce! That would was so overused but at least it did the trick, Emmett was beaming.

"So how is yours and Edward's relationship? I know you don't remember much of it but know that he is a good guy and has your best interests at heart", well that was strange, I would never have questioned Edward but now it made me wonder if something happened between us before my accident.

"I love Edward with all my heart; we are having a baby Emmett! Can you believe it? Well I guess you can because you would remember the past 7 months, but still it is so amazing. Edward has been the perfect gentleman, at times I have my questions about what has gone on between us but it is Edward we are talking about. I fear that if I ask all the questions that flow through my mind that he would retreat and not even give me gentle pecks on the cheek, forehead or lips anymore. You know that due to my memory loss Edward has not done anything intimate with me. I think he worries that he is taking advantage of me but he isn't. I love him and he loves me. I just want everything to go back to normal!" Maybe he is not attracted to me anymore now that I'm the size of a whale, or maybe he felt guilty because I didn't remember the last ten years of our relationship, I didn't know which one it was but they both hurt.

"Edward will be Edward there is no doubt about that. You know I always used to tease him about being a virgin and then when I found out the two of you slept together for the first time I wanted to kill him. Ironic isn't it. Don't worry so much, Edward is probably just giving you space and wanting you to make the first move as he remembers everything but you on the other hand have not."

This was the first serious conversation I have ever had with my brother; he always joked around and couldn't be serious if he tried. He even seemed a bit solemn like he wanted to tell me something but it was so bad that he didn't and then he was feeling guilty about it. There goes my paranoid self again. I needed to stop drawing crazy conclusions about everyone around me. Everything was normal except for my memory loss; I need to stop thinking that something else was going on without me knowing. Emmett snapped out of it and put on his big goofy smile.

"So how's my little nephew doing today? You are going to name him Emmett right? You know, after your most amazing, strong and handsome older brother." He rubbed my stomach lovingly and then started to play the air piano on my stomach. I had never answered him when he first asked me because Alice had come in, now was as good as any time to tell him that I did not know what we were going to be naming our son.

"Well Edward and I have not thought of names yet, it is on the to do list along with everything else. I'll let Edward know that you want us to name the baby after you and see what he says. Don't get your hopes up Emmett, Edward and I discussed this a long time ago and we both agreed that if we were to have a boy we would name him after his father." Edward Jr. had a nice ring to it. Emmett's face fell momentarily but he recovered. I didn't think he wanted us to name our son after him that bad! I thought he was just joking but his face fell and then it looked like he masked his emotions.

"Anyways little sister I should be heading out, maybe I can stop by the flower store and pick some up for Rosalie. Do you think it would be too corny if I bought her roses?" Trust Emmett to think up something like that.

"Emmett you'll be fine! Buy whichever flowers you think she would like, although I think she would be happy with something as simple as daises. Good luck!" With that he ran out the door. Checking my watch I knew that Alice would be on her way to my room in no time.

I was surprised when I saw Edward come into my room in his sexy scrubs. I decided that I would follow Emmett's advice and try to move our relationship along.

"Good afternoon love, how did you sleep?" He smiled his crooked smile and went to kiss my forehead. I grabbed his head and placed the most passionate kiss I could on his lips. For a moment he froze before gently kissing me back and pulling away. I instantly pouted.

"Don't you want to hear the good news? You are being released today after lunch! We will get to go home and I'll show you around the house! Isn't it exciting, we will actually get to sleep in a comfortable bed." Edward had been spending the nights with me; he had a recliner chair that he would sleep in beside my bed. I was still put out about him holding back on the kiss but I would be able to go home. Maybe Edward would be more comfortable with our relationship at home, a place he did not work in. Maybe that was it.

**AN:** There was the chapter! I know you probably want more of Edward and Bella but the story needs other characters besides the two of them. I promise the upcoming chapters are all filled with Edward and Bella. Let me know what you think of it. **REVIEWS=PREVIEWS, 5 Reviews=earlier update**!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks for still sticking with the story and for the reviews! You guys ROCK! Here is the chapter, I hope you like it! Remember** reviews get previews** and if I get **5 or more I update early**! Sorry that this chapter is a day late, I have been having issues with my neighbors and their dogs so I had to deal with that and it still is not solved (and we already have some burned out patches!)! I'm a big pet lover but I don't want them using my lawn as a restroom. If anyone knows a way to keep dogs off your lawn that will not harm them please let me know (I don't want to get the authorities involved either).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight or any of the characters, those belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

Today was the day that I was finally allowed to go home, wherever home was. Edward ensured me that he would give me the tour and that it would feel normal in no time. Since I woke up Edward has been by my side for the majority of the time. He is working now, he was going to take more time off to stay and keep me company but I let him know that I expected him to use those holiday days when the baby comes.

"So Bella everything seems to be in order, you are perfectly healthy besides healing from your injuries so I'm officially releasing you. Remember don't exert yourself. I want you on bed rest, there have been accommodations made so you will be able to still be independent just not by moving that much. I will ask that you come in weekly so I can check your progress and hopefully in no time I will be able to take off those casts." I was happy about that, I didn't want to have an at home nurse monitor me or have to ring a bell to get some food.

Edward wheeled me out to the Volvo; which was not the same one I remembered but a newer model. Edward opened the door for me as usual and helped me into my side and then went around and got into the car. The casts were so annoying; Edward told me that until my arm and leg healed that I would be in a wheel chair. I guess that would be fine as I was on bed rest and with having both my left arm and leg in a cast along with my clumsiness I was sure to fall.

"Love, are you alright? You aren't in pain are you? It's just a little ways to the house and then I'll carry you upstairs so you can get some rest. I'm so excited that you can finally come home; I know how much you hated being in the hospital. I'm off tomorrow so I can help you get your bearings, as you probably won't remember the house. You should see the backyard; our son is going to love it. I put up a tire swing and I was thinking about maybe adding a play center that has tree clubhouse, swings and a slide. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Wow Edward! That sound amazing, I'm sure he would love to play with all of that. Although I think we are already spoiling him too much and he isn't even born yet. Alice is giving him couture clothing and your building him everything a kid could want in the backyard." I started getting emotional picturing our son playing on the play center that his daddy built him and then playing fetch. It was such a beautiful picture. I could see his untamable curls fly while he was swinging laughing a high pitch squeal.

"Love, what hurts?!?! Is it the baby? Or is it your leg or arm? I can turn around if you need me to. I'll call Carlisle so he will be expecting us." He asked his question again. He must have mistaken my tears of joy for tears of pain. He was so going to be the overprotective daddy; he was already going to extremes under the slightest emotion change. It scared me to see him like this, I knew he was probably being overprotective, but it also made me wonder if my condition wasn't as stable as I thought it was.

"No Edward, I'm fine. I don't feel any more pain then I am use to. Please just take me home. It was my hormones again, I was imagining our son out playing and it made me tear up. I just can't wait to be home and get life to be normal again. I also can't wait until our little one is born but there is so much that we still need to do before he comes!"

Edward smiled at the thought of what all we had to do before our son came home. He seemed almost more excited than I was at the idea of our son's due date creeping up every day. I knew I still had over a month and a few weeks to go but being so close made my anxiety and excitement increase. I wondered if I would be a good mother. I knew that Edward would definitely be a good father, he was amazing with children but me on the other hand, I was not as natural.

"Yes we do have lots of planning to get to. You have had a long day Bella; maybe it wouldn't be best to talk about it all today. You look tired, you should get some rest and then maybe we should discuss everything." Edward always thought about what was best for me. How did I get so lucky, he really was the perfect man?

"You're right I am quite tired, who knew leaving the hospital would take so much out of me? Would be it all right if you show me around the house and then I could go to sleep? I have been trying to imagine what our home looks like but have not come up with anything!"

"Sure love, whatever you think you are up to is fine with me. We can talk about all that stuff tomorrow after we wake up so we have time to think about it all and have clear minds. We are here by the way. Ready for the amazing Edward Mason and Bella Swan home tour?"

I looked up and saw a big white house with windows everywhere. It looked like my dream house, but not something I would ever live in because it would be way too expensive; I didn't even know how much money I made. I wondered what I did for a living, would I still have a job after I recovered or did they have to hire someone else? Especially now that I don't remember anything, that could be detrimental to a company especially if I went to college and was using a degree.

Just like I figured I did not remember the house, it was strange. Inside the decorating was impeccable, I'm guessing Esme did it, but it was very minimal. There were only a few pictures lying around, some from when we were younger and some from now as well as a picture of the ultrasound in a frame by my bed. I stared at it for a good ten minutes while Edward took a shower and when he was done he came and gave me the rest of the tour. The kitchen was big and spotless. It had enough room for both Edward and I to be cooking at the same time. The living room was cute; it had a big screen TV by the fireplace where I imagined curing up with Edward after a romantic supper.

In the back there was a large yard with a big tree and a tire swing on it. Edward started pointing out where everything would go that he was planning on building and it looked lovely. The backyard was much larger than I imagined, which was great because we could still put a patio set out there too and have room for Edward to play sports with his son. The house, if I were to sum it up in one word would be PERFECT! The last stop we went to was the soon to be nursery, it was an empty white room with blue carpets. The room faced the backyard and a lovely view of the country. I had so many ideas running through my head on what I would like to do with the room, hopefully Edward will agree with them.

"Love, you look exhausted, it has been a long day. Let's go to bed." My heart skipped a beat thinking about Edward being in the same bed as me. I had assumed that with the way he had been treating our intimacy lately that he would take the spare bedroom. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was only 7 P.M. and I was already tired so I brushed my teeth and crawled into bed with the man I loved.

Edward's POV

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I decided two weeks before Bella was released that she would come and live with me in my house as she would have too many questions if anyone called her house looking for Mike or if she looked at the deed and saw the names Mike Newton and Isabella Swan on it. So we erased anything Mike. I hated boxing everything Mike up, I felt it was really disrespectful to my former best friend. _He would so kill me right now if he knew what I was doing. _But it was the only way for Bella to not know what happened. So now she would be moving in with me, fulfilling every hope I had for this house, to have a family live in it.

I had bought the house a few years ago when I was considering adopting a child with my ex Tanya, as I wanted a nice place for my family to live. We were getting so close to receiving the child when one night she heard me sleep talking. I was calling out Bella's name and telling her that I loved her. Needless to say it didn't work out with Tanya, she knew I was still in love with Bella and couldn't take being second best in my heart. We tried to work it out, but every few weeks or so I would have the same dream and that pushed her over the edge.

I recruited my mother to help us make my house look like Bella has been living in it. At first Alice went around putting pictures everywhere, even photo shopping some to make events up that never happened. Our mother kindly took down 2/3's of everything Alice put up. We scanned through all of Bella's digital pictures as well as mine to find some of her and I in present time and found a few which we added to the ones that were around my parent's house while we were dating.

I also bought a bigger bed to make her feel more comfortable, if she didn't want to sleep that close to me. I was pleasantly surprised when she cuddled up to me so fast when we came home. She fell asleep instantly like old times when I would hold her. This left me with my thoughts; it was too early for me to fall asleep, as I was use to late nights.

I took the picture from beside the bed and started thinking about names to give our son. I would not want it named after me or any of my family members; she would regret that if she ever remembered and I don't want her to think about my dishonesty every time she looks at her son. She may want to name him in memory of her father Charlie or perhaps after Emmett. At that moment I decided that whatever she wanted to name him I was fine with. I shouldn't even be allowed a say because as much as I would like to be, I am not the father. I keep on forgetting about that when I talk with Bella, she says our baby so much that it has become a habit of thinking of the boy as hers and mine.

I decided to stay in bed until I fell asleep, as I didn't want to disturb Bella. I loved having her in my arms again, it's strange, it felt so natural to be holding her while she was sleeping like old times.

"No come back! Please he is my son!!!" Bella was sleep talking, and from the sounds of it she was having a nightmare about the baby again. This was not the first time that it happened. While she was in the hospital she shared a few of them, all somewhat the same, her son is playing with an unknown man and she cannot get to him.

"Shhh, Shhh, love everything is OK, you're here in bed. Our son has not been born yet." I rub her back while she starts to wake from her slumber.

"Oh Edward, this was the worst one yet! There was a strange man who took away our son and he went around claiming that he was his son. The worst part about it was that our son knew him and called him daddy like he brainwashed him or something!" I may just be getting paranoid but each dream has to do with her son, a shadow man and usually something that would make Bella upset. It made me wonder if maybe this was her subconscious telling her that something is not right or trying to help her remember. Each dream she had of our son never seemed to have me in it.

**AN:** Interesting dreams eh? This was not the first time it happened. Tell me what you think. Who is the strange man in the dreams? Could this be a character that is in the story or could it be someone new? Good? Bad? **Reviews=Previews!!!!!! 5 Reviews gets early update!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** You all beat the goal of 5 reviews so this chapter is 3 days early!!!!! You guys are AWSOME! Keep it up! I really hoping to have a specific event on this chapter but it ends up in order to have that there needs to be something else in place. So this was kind of a filler chapter but it still had some good Edward and Bella moments. Sorry I know it is even in this chapter, which you will see in other chapters. But don't think you have figured it all out yet. There will be some red herrings so don't think you figured it out yet! Some things may be relevant and others will not be. I want to thank my beta cascsiany for looking over my work. YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: As seen in the rest of my chapters, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

I awoke to a pair of soft, plump, perfect lips kissing me awake as if I was some princess in a Disney movie. It was just like old times between Bella and I and trust me the spark was still there. The man in me told me to deepen the kiss and to see how far it gets, but the gentleman in me told me to give a sweet gentle peck and wake up for the morning. Much to Bella's annoyance and to my regret, I pulled away before anything escaladed. I kissed her on the forehead while we said our good mornings and I went to shower. Half way to the washroom I heard a whimper and realized that Bella was crying.

"Love what's wrong?" I looked her up and down to see if there were any signs of pain but found nothing.

"Everything is wrong! You are not attracted to me anymore now that I am the size of a whale. I knew it was too good to be true but then when you came and slept in our bed I thought everything was almost back to normal." She thought I was pulling away because I was repulsed by her size? That was ridiculous; I thought she was even more beautiful in the state she was in. She is glowing and a healthy weight, and will be bringing life into the world in just a short seven weeks.

"Love, you do not see yourself clearly. I think you are the most beautiful woman on the planet. You just came home and you were told not to overexert yourself otherwise the baby could be in danger. If I didn't stop then I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself." I was partially honest with her. Those reasons were part of it, the other part being I felt guilty because her husband, my best friend just died and if anything were to happen between us I would want to take some time to build a relationship in the present. It felt too soon, he was cremated and had a short service only two and a half weeks ago.

Bella smiled at me, like I took a huge weight off of her shoulders. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm being irrational. Of course you would be looking out for the baby; I know this might be our only chance so you're making sure we take every precaution. I can't believe I was so careless!"

I decided now was as good a time as any to skip the shower and make Bella some breakfast. I made waffles with whipped cream and syrup, her favourite. While we were eating I decided to bring up the nursery as well as parenting classes.

"So Bella, do you have any ideas on how we design the nursery? I will be calling up my mother so she can do the nursery for us, as you're on bed rest and I have to work.  
I want this to be what you imagined it to be."

She smiled and pulled a pad of paper from underneath the bed. "I actually woke up really early this morning and couldn't stop drawing this. I think it would be cute to do a Noah's Ark room so then if we are lucky to have another baby we could use it again. Plus it has lots of blue in it for the water and sky so it will go with him being a boy."

"I love the idea; I think would be great to build a small boat and fill it with stuffed animals for him to play in! Bella, that drawing is really good. You'll have to give it to my mom so she can follow it. I'm surprised you didn't go into interior design as well." My last comment put a strange look on her face.

"Edward, what is my occupation? I don't remember college; I think I was planning on being an English major. Did I stick with it?"

"Yes you did stay in English, you were planning on writing a book, I read some of your short stories and fan fiction postings and told you that you should develop one of them into a novel and that was what you were planning. I just don't know which one because you said it was a surprise." I responded quickly

We talked about her writing for a little longer, and she told me she actually had a storyline going through her head at the moment so later she would have to do some writing and see what happened once she started.

"Next on the agenda is parenting classes. You won't be able to go out as you are on bed rest, but Esme and Rosalie have offered to come here and help us learn. Are you alright with that?" She nodded and then asked if she could have some quiet time so she could

write what was going through her head. Rosalie would be a great candidate as she would be able to talk about the medical side and my mother for the obvious reason that she has had Alice and myself.

Bella's POV

I had a dream a few nights ago about a girl and a boy who were madly in love. The girl didn't love the boy at first even though he was crazy for her. The girl had her eye on someone else, the bad boy at school who happened to be her best friend for the longest of times. In this dream, the girl and bad boy best friend go out but for unforeseen reasons he broke up with her when it was time to go to college. While she was broken-hearted and home, she met up with this boy who always loved her and he made her days brighter.  
They started going out which later lead to marriage and a baby.

Now all I have to do is turn this into a book and give them their happily ever after and it should be good. For some reason this dream moved me, I felt so involved with the 'characters' in my dream that I just needed to write them down. I ended up writing 29 pages on my word perfect **(AN: That's a little joke because right now the FF is 29 pages if it was to be put in one document) **with over 14000 words. I felt kind of bad for neglecting Edward but I just needed to see where these characters were going.

Later that evening Edward and I had a nice dinner and I told him about what I was writing and he seemed kind of uneasy about it. Maybe he read my previous work and enjoyed that storyline better. Or maybe I'm just looking for something that is not happening, he could just be tired from taking care of me as well as doing a full shift the past few days. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that there was something that Edward wasn't telling me. That was probably just me being paranoid again; look at what happened when I cried over him pulling away from our kiss. He told me I had it all wrong and when I thought about it his reasoning's were perfectly logical and perfectly Edward. That's it, I'm just over reacting.

After dinner it was back to bed rest with me. Edward decided he would bring the keyboard into the bedroom and play for me like I always liked him to. We had a full size grand piano in the music room but it was down stairs and right now stairs and I don't mix. Edward played my lullaby for me and I slowly drifted off to sleep again.

1 Week later

My injuries were pretty much all healed by now and I was starting to get really restless lying around all day. Edward and I spent as much time as we could together, he would come and join me in our bed or he would carry me outside to lay on the hammock while he started on his newest project; building the play center for our son. I loved how excited Edward was about this baby. He wasn't even born yet but Edward still wanted to start building his big play area. He also insisted that he would try out each of them so that it would be perfectly safe. His next project was a homemade swing chair for Edward and I to watch our son in while he played outside. Edward also said that we could bring him out here and swing him while he was a baby too, this way he could get some sun shine in a soothing atmosphere.

Edward and I were relaxing on the couch when I felt our son moving around like crazy. I guess he was getting as restless as his mother was on berets. Edward was grinning; he of course felt the baby moving since his favorite place to rest his hand was on my protruding stomach. Edward started talking to the bump and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Hey there baby boy! Look at you go! You know you are just like your beautiful mother over here, she hates having to lie around all day and she too is very stubborn. We can't wait to finally see you! I already made you a play center to play in and I can't wait to teach you ball and how to play the piano. But little one, it is almost time for mommy to eat. Maybe you should take a nap so she can focus more on the food then on your moving." For a moment he hesitated, "You know in order to have a good rap sheet when your born you should listen to your...father." Then Edward started humming my lullaby to him and he calmed down for the time being. Edward sure had that effect on everyone!

I decided that I would make supper from the couch. I was glad that I would be able to do something besides lying down and so the first thing I decided to do was make supper for us. I went into the kitchen and looked for my meatballer from the drawer when it wasn't in there. I searched the rest of the drawers and it still wasn't in there. When I questioned Edward he told me we never had one. That was strange; I really thought we owned one. So I went back to the couch where Edward had put all the rest of the ingredients and went to work making us supper.

**AN:** Ya I know it was a filler update but it helps move the plot to where I want it to go. I hope you enjoyed it though. Anyways next chapter Bella and Edward discuss baby names. If you **review** I'll send you a **preview**!!!!! **5 or more reviews= early update!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Here is chapter 8!!!!! HAPPY Late CANADA DAY!!!!!!!!!! And happy early Independence Day! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Keep up the great reviews! I'd also like to thank my amazing beta cascsiany for fixing up all my work!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine and neither are any of its characters. I'm a fan fiction author not an actual author of a book (aka Twilight).

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

During dinner I decided to bring up picking out a name for our son. Bella was now 8 months pregnant and I knew that she was starting to get anxious about all the preparations that we still had to do before he comes. Since we had our plans down for the nursery the next important step would be to think up a few names.

"So I think we should pick out a name for our son so we can stop calling him baby and our son. What do you think love?" She smiled even bigger than I thought she could with a fair amount of spaghetti in her mouth. She obviously was excited about this as well; I wonder how long she had been thinking of names for.

"Well I thought we should name him after his father. I have always thought that if we were to have a boy that we would name him Edward, maybe Edward Charlie Mason. I was hoping to put Charlie's name in there but if you want Carlisle to be his middle name we can name him that." My heart stopped, she wanted to name the baby after me. This was some sick and twisted soap opera that I called a life. If this had been my child I would have been proud to name him after me, but knowing the circumstances I would really rather name him something else.

"Are there any other names you would like to name him?" she shook her head back and forth while she continued to eat.

"We have always said if we were to have a boy that we would name him after you, have you're changed your mind? Or did we change our minds about that? We must have come up with some other names before now, which ones were your favourites?" Great, now I get more questions I can't answer for her. She must have been getting suspicious of me, after all the questions I avoided. How could she not, I knew nothing about her child besides what she and Mike had told me.

"It would be an honor to name the baby after me but I would prefer to give our child his own name, so when you call Edward we both aren't looking. I love the middle name as Charlie though. I'm sure your father would be happy to know that you named your child after him. " Bella had a confused and somewhat sad expression on her face. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings by not wanting to name the child after me. She had been so emotional lately, hopefully she won't cry about this because then I would never be able to deny her that name. I only hoped that she would let it go and come up with a new name so then if she ever did get her memory back she would not regret it.

Bella's POV

Edward didn't want to name the baby after him? That was always what we talked about doing when we were younger but I guess something must have changed. His reasoning's were peculiar as before he wouldn't have cared if both of them looked up when I called Edward. He would have loved to have a namesake, both first and last. I also found it strange that he was not offering any names, there must be a few names swimming around in his mind, why wouldn't he list them instead of putting it on me again? Why didn't he answer my questions either? This could not be the first time we talked about it, I know I would have already started thinking about names when I got pregnant and Edward would have been extremely excited as he wouldn't have thought that it would ever happen so he too would have wanted to start on the preparations.

Edward was right though, there was a name that that was swimming around my mind for a while now. I don't know why but when I thought about the baby the name Mike popped into my mind. It was a nice name; a bit over used but that way no one would mispronounce his name. And he could be like me and go by a nickname taken from his full name or he could be like Edward and make people call him by his proper name. It had the best of both worlds. I decided to throw it out there.

"What about naming the baby Michael? I like that name and that way we can give him fun nicknames like Mike and Mikey. Right Eddie!" I had to throw in the Eddie; I know how much Edward hated being called anything besides Edward. He groaned but smiled.

"That is a lovely name Bella; I was thinking the same thing. It was on our list of possible names so it must be the name that you were favoring. So shall we name him Michael Charlie Swan?" What is he trying to do here? Why would we give our son my last name, we were married weren't we?

"I was thinking more along the lines of Michael Charlie Carlisle Masen. I'm sorry to change the subject but Edward, are we married? I always just assumed that we were but there are no wedding pictures anywhere and just now you were going to give Mike my last name."

"Ok so yes I would love nothing more to name our son Michael Charlie Carlisle Masen. I think that would be the perfect name, to have both our fathers as the middle name is perfect and for some reason the name Michael feels right. So we have our name!" He smiled at that. My heart raced and the thought of the perfect name for our son. Even though it was not Edward somehow Michael fit really nice too.

"And second, no we are not married. I proposed a while back to you, before we knew about the baby and you said yes. I guess the ring got lost in the accident. It was a bit big on you but you insisted on keeping it that size because you thought your fingers were going to get bigger but they didn't get that much bigger." (**AN:** This is Edward thinking fast, he knew that Bella would question why they had been together for so long without him proposing so he came up with a fast story) Well that did make sense, knowing Edward he probably bought me one of the most expensive rings there and I would not have wanted him to pay for it to be sized twice.

"I'm sorry I lost the ring Edward, I imagine it would have been really beautiful. Even though we don't have a ring I would be happy to call you my fiancée unless you don't want me to."

"Love I would prefer to wait until you get your memory back. You are missing 10 years of your life. Right now you would be thinking we are 18 had you not been informed. I love you and that will never change but I think it would be best until you can remember and make your decision then if you still want to be my wife." Hmmmm that was interesting.

Was this Edward's way of fixing his mistake? Maybe he had finally realized that he could get better than me and so decided to let me down gently after all I am carrying the child he never thought he could have. That could be it! He was acting strange and not answering some of my questions, maybe he just didn't want to lie to me or didn't want to endanger the baby. I mean he would not want me under stress because that could hurt the baby and if this is his only chance he would make sure to take great care of me so the child would be born. I could feel myself tearing up, please tears don't fall. I don't want Edward to feel guilty.

"Bella what's wrong is it the baby? Are you in pain? Do we need to see Carlisle?" He always assumed that something was wrong with the baby and was always concerned about Michael. I could already tell that he would be an amazing father. Way overprotective but he would be a great father nonetheless.

"Everything is fine; Michael is doing great for all I can tell. You know you don't have to stay with me, I know you have probably changed your mind about our engagement so please, instead of leading me on just tell me the truth." I couldn't believe I was still crying. Jeeze these hormones are getting to me, I didn't think they actually made people this emotional, I thought that was just in Hollywood but I guess not. I felt Edward's large cool hand wipe away my tears and he was giving me his dazzling crooked smile.

"Bella, I would still love to marry you! I don't know what you are talking about; I did not change my mind. I just fear that when you get your memory back that you may not want to be married to me and so I would rather wait until then. I feel like I am taking advantage of you because all you can remember is back when we were teenagers. So much has happened since then." I wonder if something happened between us in the missing years for him to be so apprehensive. I was still engaged to him before I lost my memory so whatever it was it couldn't be too bad.

"Edward, I love you more than anything in the world. Well I love Michael as much but that is not what I'm trying to get at. We don't know when or even if I will get my memory back so we could be waiting all of our lives for this. I forgave whatever you did in the past so what's to say I won't now? I'm still the same person even though I don't remember what happened." Edward grinned when hearing my confession. After that I knew everything between us would be all right.

**AN:** Thanks for reading the chapter. What do you think of the name for the baby? Remember to review! **Reviews=Previews and 5 reviews=early updates**!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews! You guys have been AWESOME with the amount of feedback that you have been giving me! Keep up the great work. We are going to pick up where we left off, Bella and Edward talking about the future. I'd also like to thank my amazing beta cascsiany for fixing up all my work!

Second part of the AN, I will not be able to update for probably about a week as I'm going on my first set of holidays and will not have my laptop with me as I don't like leaving it in the hotel. After that then I will be back on regular updating. Since I can't give an early update if I get 5 reviews I'll say that I'll update as soon as I get home if I get 5!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

"I love you too Bella, much more then you will ever know. Let's leave it at we are engaging to get engaged. I want to do this right, a proper proposal and everything. You are right, you may never get your memory back so I will make this time just as special as last, and if you can't have your old memories we will make newer and better ones." With that I kissed her, although this time I didn't hold back. Our lips molded together like they were made for the sole purpose of kissing each other. There was still the electric current that ran through me every time I touched her. Finally we had to break off the kiss as we both had to breathe.

"Edward promise me that we will be engaged soon, after being in that accident I know how precious life is and how fast it can get taken away. I want to marry you so badly, to finally be your wife but I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something terrible is going to happen. If something was to happen to me I would want everything I own along with the custody of Michael to go to you. I would not put it past my mother to sue for custody if it was up in the air. She would fight dirty; she would say because of your hours you would not be able to raise the child. Edward, it would just be so horrible." Bella started crying again. I needed to put her mind at ease.

I knew her relationship with mother was nonexistent after she moved back with Charlie and now I knew she never really got over her insecurities with her. I too would not put it past Renee to ruin everything, although not in the same way as Bella thinks. If she found out that I was taking Mike's place, she would blow the whistle just because it would give her daughter the greatest pain in her life. I don't know why Renee ever decided to have a child; she was never parenting Bella and was always resentful towards her after Bella moved in with Charlie to give her mother space with her new husband! I really hope Emmett does not fill her in on what all Bella has been going through as she may decide to come for a visit to try get her to move back with her and get a second chance with her grandchild.

"Bella, love, relax. We will get married after Michael is born. The stress of a wedding isn't good for you or the baby. I will inform Alice so she can start planning. You are going to be alright Bella, I know you will. If anything was to happen to you, you know that I would do anything to keep custody of Michael; I would quit my job if I had to. You know that financially I don't need to work at all but I do it because I enjoy it. Everything will work out Bella, trust me on this one." She calmed down as I rubbed calming circles on her back. Before I knew it I heard her breathing slow, she was asleep. I carried her to the bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead before crawling into bed as well.

"Goodnight love. I wish you were not dead set on marriage as you are going to hate me once you get you memory back. Just know that I love you with all my heart." I know it was dumb to talk to a sleeping person, but it killed me every day to know that I was keeping this secret from her.

Bella slept through the night without having a nightmare. Maybe I got rid of her insecurities by promising to propose to her soon. I still cannot believe how many lies I have had to tell her over the weeks in order to keep the story straight. I already knew I was going to propose with my grandmother's ring, now what was I going to do to make it memorable. I would have to do it soon and it needed to be perfect. I slid out of bed at 7 in the morning to call Alice and see if she had any ideas.

"Good morning big brother, what can I do for you today?" Did she always have to sound so cheerful so early in the morning?

"Hey Alice! Anyways Bella and I were talking last night and the topic of our marriage came up. I will get right to the point, I am going to propose to her within the next few weeks and I need for it to be perfect. I have the limitation of not really being that active and I was thinking about maybe doing it in the nursery when it is finished. Could you and mom come and work on it and get it done ASAP?" I could tell she was excited, Alice always wanted to be sisters with Bella and now she would get her wish.

"Edward!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED for you!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we come over now to work on it? Oh and what you need to do is make a little supper with all food that has the word baby in it and then make it all romantic and then……" The little pixie had way too many ideas floating around in her head. I don't know how Jasper could handle being married to my sister between the energy and the trait of being easily excitable. Her ideas sparked an idea of my own so I informed Alice and she screamed through the phone.

"Bella would love that! Trust me! And after you pop the question make sure Bella calls me and tells me everything. You don't know how excited I am for this! Although I hate to remind you about this but you need to talk to Emmett about this." Oh right Emmett! I'll have to drop by and talk to him face to face. Asking permission to marry his sister after lying to her about her dead husband and allowing her to call the dead husband's baby mine may be a stretch.

"Alice, yes please come over and start working right away! I also need someone to stay with Bella while I go and talk to Emmett. He is not going to be happy about this Alice. Oh and remember don't get Bella too excited about anything or make her move around a lot, it's not good for the baby. Knowing her clumsiness even if she didn't have a difficult pregnancy she could fall down and cause some complications." Alice giggled before wishing me goodbye and calling our mother.

I decided I would make Bella breakfast in bed again, she was really tired and it would be nice for her to get her rest and have a lazy day, especially since she would have to deal with Alice later today. I decided to make banana oatmeal chocolate chip muffins for her, she loved them when we took commercial cooking together in high school so maybe she would like to eat them now. As they were cooking Bella entered the kitchen.

"Mmm something smells really good in here! What are you cooking?" She was absolutely glowing today. With her hair disheveled and in one of my old baggy shirts and sweatpants but to me this was the most beautiful I had ever seen her.

I went over and took her in my arms, lightly kissing her. She had other plans, she deepened the kiss and made it more passionate than any other kisses we have had before. I poured all the emotions and feelings I had for her in that one kiss and it felt like she did the same. I was careful not to put too much pressure on her large bump, but with a mind blowing kiss like that I was starting to lose control.

"Bella you look so beautiful right now! You're absolutely glowing and perfect. God, I just love you so much, you and our son." Her smile was so big that I thought she could hurt her cheeks with it. Happiness tears streamed down her face as she pulled me into a big hug. She leaned her head on my chest and we just stood there, neither one of us saying a word. That moment was perfect; I never wanted this to end. I knew we needed to finish up the nursery soon otherwise I may have to come up with a new plan on proposing as I needed to do it soon.

Bella's POV

This morning was the best morning I think I have had in a very long time. I had woken up to an empty bed, which was a bit unsettling, but when I found Edward, he made it up to me. He gave me the most wonderful kiss I have ever had in my life and he called me beautiful! I know I should not be so vain but noticing some more stretch marks today really had me down on my appearance. Edward always knew what to say and do to make me feel better. I don't know how I got so lucky as to be with the perfect man. I broke away from our embrace when I heard the timer go off. I opened the stove and saw the muffins that Edward and I made in grade 11 with our commercial cooking class. How did he know I was craving bananas?

"Love I thought you might have wanted something we use to make. Since your memory goes as far as 18 I thought I would cook something from when we were 17 so you feel some sort of normalcy." That was so sweet, him thinking about certain foods that I would remember.

"That's so sweet Edward! Would you mind if we ate these outside on the half finished play center? It's the one random day that it isn't raining and it would be nice to get some fresh air." I already started eating my muffin when Edward picked me up bridal style and took me to the play center. It had the little tree house area where we could sit and eat, it was only missing the swings and the slide.

"So Alice will be coming over today. I have a few things I need to get done today and she told me she needed to talk to you so she will be coming over this afternoon." I wonder what Edward had to do today? I really hope he doesn't leave me alone too long with Alice; I do not have the energy for her hyperness or clothes decisions. We finished our lunch and Edward took me to the living room and we watched Gran Torino together. The credits were rolling when Alice made her appearance.

"Hello bestest friend in the world and my lovely brother. Bella we have so many baby arrangements to go through today and I need you opinions on some of the designs I have for CC. This is going to be so much fun!!!!! Oh and I also brought you some more clothes that I will be switching with some of your old clothes." Of course Alice would have to go into my closet; she did it every time she came over. Alice shot Edward a look and he silently nodded to her to let her know that he understood. Something was going on between the two of them. With that Edward came over and kissed my forehead before leaving out the front door.

"What was that look about Alice?" She just smiled and had a glimmering look in her eye.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, you'll find out soon enough. Now let's turn on some music and get down to planning!"

**AN:** Wow I can't believe the next chapter will be chapter 10! What do you guys think about Edward agreeing to propose to Bella? Remember to tell me what you think of the story. **Remember 5 reviews=an update as soon as I get back!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** CHAPTER 10!!!!!! Woooo! This is exciting. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, we reached the goal and now I'm at 52 reviews!!!!!!! My vacation was awesome! The weather was great until the end when we were delayed because of thunderstorms but other then that it was perfect. As I promised here is the next chapter. I'd also like to thank my amazing beta cascsiany for fixing up all my work!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I should have really been more nervous about going to Emmett's but strangely I wasn't. He could very well be angry with my behavior and go after me with his super strength. Out of all the men Bella could have as a brother, it had to be the football quarterback who looked like he was on steroids. I approached his house and saw a familiar convertible BMW in the front. I decided I would just go in and get it over with; I didn't want to leave Bella alone too long with Alice, as Alice does not understand boundaries sometimes.

I was surprised when no one answered the door. Emmett was usually starving by now. I decided to let myself in, even though I knew it wouldn't be a good idea. I opened the door and walked in, going to the kitchen where I thought they would be. All of a sudden I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"You picked the wrong house to burglarize!" Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a almost naked Emmett throwing punches at me.

"Em, it's me Edward! Stop it, I'm here to talk to you about your sister." As soon as he heard my voice he got up and called to Rosalie.

"Rose, it's only Edward, no need to fill the gun with extra bullets." That was a scary picture to imagine, Rosalie with a gun. Emmett led me into the kitchen and started making a sandwich.

"So you said that you wanted to talk to me about my sister? Is she all right? Did she get her memory back? This has got to be good because I would so be eating something other than a sandwich right now if you weren't here." Thanks Emmett, always one to give too much information. I did not want to imagine what all Emmett and Rosalie did together. I had to work with Rosalie and Emmett was practically family.

"Yes Em, I do. Bella was talking about marriage last night, like why weren't married and when we would be and all that. She wants to get married soon; she pretty much had a panic attack last night thinking something was going to happen to her and feeling insecure about your mother entering the picture and ruining everything. I tried to talk her into getting engaged after she gets her memory back but she just wasn't having it. So Emmett I'm here to ask your permission to marry your sister since Charlie is not here for me to ask." Emmett looked like he was truly contemplating it.

"I know how much you love my sister and I know how stubborn she is which means she would not give up the thought of getting married. Plus it's not good for her health or the baby's if she is under that much stress. I will give you my blessing under this condition: you push back the wedding. You can propose because that is what she truly wants right now and by the love sick look on your face it looks like you want it too, but I would hate for you two to be married and she gets her memory back. Wait a year or so and if she still doesn't get it back then marry her. If she does get it back during the marriage and demands for a divorce-- which you know she will do-- you will allow her to have everything she wants and follow her rules." This all seemed fair. Emmett was handling it better than I thought he would.

"Thank you Emmett that all sounds fair. I would definitely let her have whatever she wants and do what she told me to do because I know that I'm in the wrong and don't deserve a life with that angel. My only concern is if it does come down to a divorce, the baby will be involved. I already love him Emmett, I don't know if I could fully stay away from him." Emmett nodded in understanding.

""I totally get where you are coming from but you would have to try. You wouldn't be able to see him very often but Bella is selfless, she would know that the little one loved you like a father, she wouldn't deny him that."

"So Emmett, I heard that Rosalie was here. This is what the second time I have interrupted you two? Is it official yet?" Emmett grinned.

"Not yet but soon. Ever since Bella was in the hospital we have been flirting back and forth. Rosalie is so different; she is so perfect for me. I plan on taking her out to dinner today and asking her to be my girlfriend." He looked around to make sure Rosalie was not able to hear our conversation.

"Umm Emmett you know usually it is the gentleman's way to make her your girlfriend before you sleep with her, you know that right?" He punched me in the arm a little too hard, I knew he was joking around and just didn't really realize how strong he really was.

"Sorry Edward, but I will not follow your virgin ways. When was the last time you got laid anyways? You better have not tried anything with my sister recently. If you did I swear I don't think I would be able to go without beating you up!" He seemed somewhat serious with this one.

"No Emmett, I have been nothing but a gentleman. Heck I even made her cry when I wouldn't take it any further with her. Don't worry Emmett; I would not take advantage of her." I checked my watch and noticed I had been there for a half hour. "Anyways Emmett, I should get running, I need to pick up a few things for the nursery and then get back to Bella, she is alone with Alice." He chuckled and gave me a huge bear hug before yelling up to Rosalie that it is safe to come out because I was leaving.

Bella's POV

Alice and I talked about everything that we could talk about; I'm not sure what else was left to do.

"Bella you look tired, maybe you should take a nap? I'll just be in the other room, text me if you need anything." Alice was right I was tired, last night I had a good sleep but all the rest of them I had nightmares and it was really starting to wear me out. I slowly dosed off while listening to calming music.

I had awoken to two strong arms wrapping around me. Edward must be home.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you. You were having a bad dream again so I was trying to calm you." I didn't even remember my dream. There was still music playing, which I thought, was strange, we never really listened to music. We did sometimes when Michael was restless but other than that we only did when Edward was playing it.

"It's alright Edward, I need to pee anyways. How was your day?" I asked as I got out of bed. Edward got right up with me and took me towards the bathroom. I was still a little bit wobbly on my leg and I probably would have been anyways with the size of me.

"It was great, I went to visit Emmett today to see how he was doing and he was good. He told me to tell you to take it easy and to wrap you up in pillows so if you fell down that you would be fine. I also ran a few errands and then I came home and saw you stirring in your sleep." She sighed. Over the years Emmett must have told all the jokes one could about falling down.

"How was your day love? Was Alice too much?" I shook my head.

"Alice was Alice. She showed me some sketches and I told her which ones I would never wear in a million years and then she showed me the baby clothes and is making a special outfit for Michael that I helped design. After that she told me to have a nap and the rest you know!" He looked relieved. I wonder what was going on so I decided to ask Edward since Alice was not any help.

"So Edward, what is going on between you and Alice? I noticed that look that you gave her today. She has been playing music all day and something is up!" He looked at me and smirked.

"Sorry love, I can't tell you. You will find out soon enough! So let's get some food in your stomach, you must be starving." He changed the subject again. I bet this had something to do with the proposal, I knew he was planning something after our conversation. That must be it.

"Yes Edward, I am hungry. Would it be alright if we got Chinese today?"

"Anything you want love." With that he kissed me and ordered takeout. I loved my life, it was almost perfect. It will be perfect when Michael comes.

**An**: Thanks for reading this chapter. What did you think of chapter 10? Remember to review. **7 Reviews and I'll update early. Reviews=previews!**


	12. Chapter 11

**An:** Thanks for the reviews! Wow we hit the goal again! You guys are always great with that. Anyways the updating schedule is going to change a bit as summer is busy for both my beta and myself and it is a challenge to get the chapters out in time. So now instead of every 5 days it will be every week again with the possibility of early updates if the chapter review goal is met.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I could not believe how much work it took to prepare for the baby. Esme decided that today she would come over and teach me how to take care of a baby. I had always been nervous around babies as they were so small and I was so clumsy so this was going to be interesting. Esme came in looking ridiculous holding a doll with a diaper bag and everything.

"Alright Bella, so first I am going to see how you would hold a baby. I know you have not had much practice with this as Emmett has not had a child and you don't really have much extended family that would have kids so we will start off with the basics. Pretend this doll is your son." She passed over the doll. I wondered if it was Alice's from when she was younger.

I held the doll feeling stupid that I was pretending that the doll was a baby. Thank goodness Edward had to go into work today. He was a natural; he would have had to know all this stuff since he was in the emergency room. He dealt with people of all ages as we lived in a small town and didn't have many people come into the ER to warrant having a pediatric and adult one.

"Ok Bella, you are doing wonderful. Just remember to support the head, place your hand or arm behind the neck." I did as she said. It was hard to get a real understanding because the doll could hold its own head up whereas a baby could not but I tried even harder to imagine that it was real.

"That's right, you're getting it. Now place the baby upright as if you would want to burp him. Remember to support the head here too." I did it and it started to feel easier. Maybe I wasn't going to be too unnatural.

"Next we will try putting on a diaper. You will get a better idea with an actual baby because they move around but the doll will have to do for now. So when you put on a diaper you should get a warm cloth and wash the baby's bottom before putting on the next one. If there is redness try putting on some peniten. Since this doll has neither we will just practice putting the diaper on." She passed me the diaper. It was so small! I took the diaper and put it on the doll. It wasn't hard at all as all you had to do was take the sticky tabs and put them on the front to secure it. I knew that this session was coming to a close so I decided to speak up and let out all that has been on my mind.

"Esme, is it alright if I ask you a question about your feelings while you were pregnant?"

"Of course darling, anything you want to know I would be happy to tell you. You know that my pregnancies were not easy so hopefully my experience will help you." Esme had gone through a lot; before Edward and Alice were born she had a stillborn little boy. She had blamed herself for his death even though nothing could have prevented it. Esme also suffered from postpartum depression after giving birth to Edward.

"I don't feel like I'm ready to become a mother yet. I feel so lost in all the preparations and it is all happening so fast. I know that the memory loss is part of my problem but I don't want it to stand in the way of having my happy family. I worry that I won't be a good mother or a good girlfriend to Edward. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm scared. I love my son more than anything in the world even though he is not born yet I just worry that I will mess up with him. I don't want to be my mother." Esme had tears in her eyes. She knew my mother and what all she had done.

"Bella, honey don't worry everything is going to be fine. You will not mess up with him. You are a first time mother; all of us feel fear about our children's future. You will make mistakes, you are only human but you have Edward by your side through this whole process and he will support you. You have your whole family to help you with your son and I know you will not turn out to be like your mother because you know what it feels like to have a mother like that and you will not allow your son to have the same childhood as you had." She smiled at me and decided to ask the one question I was waiting for.

"Have you told Edward about any of this? You seemed as if you bottled all that up, which isn't good for you or the baby. You should talk to Edward about stuff like this too. You know he probably has some fears about the baby too and it would do you two both some good to talk it out with each other. My son loves you Bella, the two people in his heart right now are you and the baby."

"No Esme, I try not to put all my worries and sorrows on Edward. I just don't want him to see how scared I am and how many questions I have running through my mind. I have seen the sadness in his eyes when I ask him questions of the past that I don't remember. I know he tries to mask his emotions but I see it shine through. I don't need to worry him anymore then he already has. He is working and stressing over the baby, he doesn't need to be more worry about me too. I try not to stress about anything because I know this is probably Edward's only chance at becoming a father but it is just so hard with everything going on." Esme had a strange expression on her face, as if she was trying to figure out the best wording before saying what she wanted to say to me.

"Bella, Edward does stress about you and the baby. You both are his life and it would kill him if something happened to the two of you. Please talk to Edward about this; he would want to know how you are feeling. Even though your memory loss upsets my son I still think you should ask him the questions, it would be best for your relationship." Just then Edward came through the garage door.

"Good evening love, I see my mother has been keeping you company. I will get started on our dinner after I go up and change, is there anything you feel like eating?" I asked after I kissed her.

"Nonsense Edward, I will be doing the cooking. Go enjoy time with Bella and I will tell you two when it's ready. Today is a beautiful day outside. Why don't you go on the patio swing and relax?" That sounded so nice. Edward grinned and told me he would be right back.

Esme went into the kitchen and decided to make her famous green bean casserole. I was about to get up to see what was taking Edward so long when I felt two strong arms around me. The next thing I knew he was carrying me bridal style outside until we got to the swing.

"How was your day Bella? I hope my mother didn't scare you too bad with the possessed doll. Sorry about that by the way, Alice thought it would be funny to use that one." We both laughed.

"It went alright, I know how to burp a baby, hold one and change the diaper." I hesitated.

"But I am really scared Edward. I don't feel like I'm ready. I don't even know my past! How am I going to be learning about what my child's needs and wants are when I'm trying to remember what mine were?" I felt tears streaming down my face at that point. Great I was crying again.

"Don't worry love; I will be here all the way. You are going to be a fantastic mother; I only hope that I will be able to be a good enough father. You know Bella, I always fear that you are going to remember and leave me. I already love this child so much, I love you so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost you both." That was strange; there he went again talking about how I may not want him if I got my memory back. I will have to ask Alice what happened between the two of us to make Edward feel so insecure.

"Edward, you know I will never leave you. You will never lose Michael or me EVER! I love you with all my heart and I would never leave you, and even if I did I would never deny you your son. He deserves to have both parents. I know how it feels to barely see the one parent and trust me I would never do that to our son." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know I have a surprise for you, it's not done yet but I'm very excited about it. I know you hate surprises but trust me you are going to love this one. I just want you to know how much I love you." He kissed me for the second time within a half hour.

This kiss was meaningful and romantic. I didn't feel the need to push further and neither did he. It was a sweet kiss but at the same time full of passion and love. I would hope we would have this sort of kiss at our wedding because it felt absolutely perfect, even though I never liked public displays of affection this one would show our love.

I started to feel a bit lightheaded from it so I broke it off. Both Edward and I had a goofy smile on our faces. It was as if at that very moment all the stress he and I were feeling melted away with that kiss. I didn't know what the future would bring and I didn't know what was in my past but I knew one thing, I could feel safe and loved in Edward's strong arms.

**AN:** Thanks for reading this chapter! More Edward and Bella to come. Please review and let me know what you think. **Review=preview=7 or more reviews=early update!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:** My computer decided to die a few days ago which had chapter 12 already completed (not proofed or anything but fully written) so I had to rewrite it the best I could. So all of those who got previews, this will not be exactly the same as I don't really remember all the chapter word for word as I started chapter 13. Sorry in advanced for mistakes, I rushed it so I could get it out for you all. I was very happy with the chapter I had before and I have not been able to get this one as good as I got the other one. I also don't get emails (my email was a computer email rather than an email that you can log onto online) but I will still respond to the reviews, I'll just PM you my response. Also this chapter is EARLY thanks to the wonderful reviewers of this story!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Today Alice stopped by to talk about Michael and just have "girl time". I thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her about my past and find out exactly what happened between Edward and I to make him think that I would leave him. Alice would be the perfect person to ask, she was my best friend and always wanted the 'dirty details' on everything plus she was Edward's sister so she would know if something was up on that end as well. Times like these made me appreciate Alice's nosey ways as she would have all the information.

I was beginning to get impatient with my memory. I mean I have not remembered anything of the past ten years and I have been out of the hospital for about a month. Shouldn't I be getting some of my memory back? Just a little glimmer of something to say that it wasn't all lost forever? I was beginning to doubt that I would ever get my memory back.

"…And that is why you always have to leave the house looking amazing!" She stated with an air of importance. It was probably another fashion rampage that Alice was going on. I didn't mean to zone out while she was talking about it but there was just so much on my mind that I wasn't able to stay focused. I decided to try pretending to know what she was talking about since I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"That's good to know Alice!!! I'll definitely keep that in mind." I smiled over to her hoping she would believe my overly enthusiastic response.

"BELLA!!! You zoned out again for the ten millionth time today! You don't have a clue what we were talking about do you? You're a terrible liar by the way; I can totally read you like a book. It's too bad you can't go to the mall because you pay more attention to girl time when we are there. So tell me what is going on? Did my idiot brother do something?" She smirked thinking something was up.

"Sorry Alice, I have just had a lot on my mind for the past little while now. Your brother has done nothing wrong, he has been perfect. What I have been thinking about is how my memory has not improved and I have been out of the hospital for a while now. I see on TV shows that people get some sort of memory back even if it isn't that big but I have not had anything like that yet. I just worry that I will never get my memory back." Alice flew over the coffee table and was hugging me at light speed. It was as if she had super human speed and energy. I wondered how many red bulls she drank already today.

"Hunny, of course you're going to get your memory back. It isn't going to happen right away you know. You have been out of the hospital for a month and have had your mind on so much, especially with the baby coming that you don't really have time to focus on remembering. Trust me Bella, I know you will remember one way or another, I can feel it. Plus if you don't ever get it back you still have a family who loves and supports you. You have my brother, who would do anything for you, and Michael will be here soon and he will need a lot of attention. You have a life here regardless as to what you remember, and if you ever are curious about anything you can always ask one of us. Or you could ask me and we could have a shopping day or a girl talk day!!!" Only Alice Cullen could make permanent memory loss sound all right. This seemed like the perfect time to ask her about my past with Edward.

"Hey Alice, on the topic of you being able to help me with my past I was wondering what happened between Edward and I? He has been saying things lately that confuse me. I originally thought that we just were together all that time but he mentioned that I could hate him if I ever get my memory back or leave him and I don't understand why. We conceived Michael so that means that I would have had to forgiven him before so what makes him think that I wouldn't forgive him now? Or did something happen after we conceived Michael? Is that why Edward wasn't in the vehicle when I was in the accident because we separated?" Alice was not expecting that question. We sat for a few minutes in complete silence; Alice's face looked like she was trying quite hard to find the right words to explain the situation. Oh boy this can't be good.

Alice's POV

I didn't know what I was going to say. I knew after this I would be calling up my imbecile brother to let him know that I wasn't impressed that he opened his big mouth and let Bella know that something wasn't right. I couldn't come right out and say "Well Bella you and Edward broke up before college, you found comfort in Mike Newton, became a couple which eventually led to marriage, now you're carrying his child and wait it gets better, he is dead! We have all been lying to you so you wouldn't miscarry your baby, sorry you didn't get the miracle with Edward." That would sure go over well. She would probably go into labor right then and there. I had to think fast as Bella started looking skeptical and I didn't want to over stress her.

"Bella, you and Edward have been though a lot within the past ten years. There has been lots of stress and tension. Like the time when someone broke in and stole your laptop that had your first novel on it. Or when Edward was going through his residency and was always in the hospital and there wasn't much alone time for the two of you." These aspects were true, which made me feel somewhat better that I wasn't telling a whole page of lies to my best friend. She was devastated when her laptop was stolen and everyone was upset that they weren't able to see much of Edward through his residency. _Continue to tell that to yourself Alice. You know Bella is going to feel betrayed by you too when she gets her memory back. These half truths aren't going to make her hate you any less. You are her best friend and she trusts you to tell her the truth. _I had to stop listening to my conscience and figure out something else to say.

"Alice none of those things would make me hate or leave Edward, it has to be huge! Stop feeding me all this, I'm a big girl I can handle what you have to say to me." She was getting frustrated.

"Bella as you know Edward is unable to have children. This caused a lot of stress in your relationship. He always thought that you should be with someone who can give you children and so he wanted to break up with you a few times but you would have none of it. Then this experimental procedure came about and you and Edward decided to try it as you knew you would be together always and you were both in a good place in your lives. Edward had his job at the hospital and was able to get reduced hours if needed and you were finished writing your first novel so you figured it would be fine to do things out of order (baby then marriage). Needless to say that there were a few times when you were sure you were pregnant when you weren't and Edward was getting doubtful. He saw how badly you wanted a baby and so he decided to give you an option. He told you that you could have your child by going to the sperm bank and using donated sperm to make a baby since he was not capable of that." Bella cut me off right there.

"Alice I would have never agreed to that, would have I? I always thought that I would only want a child if it was Edwards. It would have hurt him so badly if we did that. He always wanted children and to see a little one running around that he was not able to produce would be torture. Are you telling me that this child was not the miracle I thought it was?" She was now tearing up and I was getting worried for Michael's safety.

"No Bella, the child you are carrying is Edwards." With that she beamed. I told one of the worst lies I could have to her but it worked in calming her down. I only hope that she will look at that when she gets her memory back. That Aunty Alice was looking out for her nephew.

"You and Edward fought a lot about this. He was so hung up on you having your own biological child that he wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. He even drove you two down to the bank and you completely flipped out. You actually came to live with Jasper and I for a little bit. You would not think about another father and you didn't want to keep on having that conversation and it hurt you that Edward would be OK with it. You were a tad bit irrational as usual and thought that maybe Edward was so keen on that idea because he didn't truly want to have a child with you so offered that so he wouldn't have to go through more tests and procedures. You two made up after putting your feelings on the line and the night you moved back in with Edward little Michael was conceived." Bella was now crying again but I could see a smile through her tears.

"I still don't see why Edward would say I would hate him but I totally see how we got into that big of a fight." I smiled she was buying it.

"He thought you would be resentful as if you would have gone to the sperm bank and just listened to him you would have never had his biological child."

Bella's POV

It all made perfect sense. I understood why Edward would think I would hate him, it wasn't logical but I could see Edward reacting that way. Like Alice said he probably thought that I would have been resentful about him wanting to look at alternative areas. I decided that there had been enough solemn conversation so I had one more thing to ask of Alice.

"Hey Alice, Edward and I were talking and we would both love for you to be Michael's god mother. Would you be up for something like that?" Alice started jumping up and down and I swear she was vibrating with excitement.

"OMG BELLA! I WOULD LOVE TO BE HIS GODMOTHER!!!!! Can I design his christening gown? He is going to be the most fashionable baby to get baptized! We should all match him! Wouldn't that look soooooooooo good? There is so much to do with so little time! I am so excited!!!" Only Alice would use text/msn talk in real life and not sound ditzy saying it.

I was glad that things could go from serious to light within two minutes with Alice. She was a true friend, she would tell me what I needed to know and then celebrate with me a second later. I realized that I was really lucky to get such a good friend who would always be there for me. For the first time since I woke up I felt that everything was going to be OK. There were still lots of preparations we still had before Michael came but I knew that with Edward by my side and my friends and family around everything will work out as planned.

**AN:** Ya this wasn't as good as the other chapter that I originally had but it will work; it has all the main points so that's all that matters. Review and let me know what you thought about Alice and Bella's day together. Do you think Alice did the right thing by coming up with something so Bella wouldn't stress? Do you think she should have come up with an excuse to get out of telling her the truth and a lie or do you think she should have come right out and told her the truth? **Reviews=previews, 7 reviews=early update!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Wow three days early! You guys ROCK. I would like to thank my loyal reviewers as well as all those who added DD to their favorite list and alerts. We are back to Bella and Edward this chapter. I'd like to thank my amazing beta cascsiany for fixing up this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, never have never will. I own a copy of the book and that is as close as it is ever going to get.

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Edward was being secretive this week. He was planning on doing something since he would randomly disappear and have Alice and Esme drop by. I wondered if this was his way at getting space because of all the pressures of the pregnancy and my memory loss or if he was planning to propose. That conversation was in the back of my mind for many days, I felt ridiculous after thinking about it all but it did put me at ease to know that we will be married soon.

Edward and I were lying in bed watching the news when Michael started moving around like crazy.

"Wow Bella, are you sure that's a baby in there? Could it be an alien or a monster trying to claw its way to the surface" Edward joked as he rubbed soothing circles on my stomach.

"Edward, I don't know how you can call our son a monster! Did you not see how innocent he looked on the ultrasound? He is just very active and will be a sports player like his uncle." We both laughed thinking about Michael being a mini Emmett. That would sure be a handful!

"Love, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day so you should rest up. I was thinking about taking you somewhere nice and then coming back here to have a romantic evening. Do you think you will be up for it?" He smiled.

"Of course Edward! I have wanted to get out of this house for such a long time. I love you so much. Michael is lucky to have you as his daddy." I kissed his forehead, snuggled in and fell asleep instantly.

Edward's POV

Today was the day that I was planning on proposing to Bella. The nursery was finished; Alice and Esme did an amazing job making it look like the sketch that Bella had drawn. It was incredible. I talked to my father and he told me he would prefer if I didn't take Bella out so I went to plan B which was equally as perfect. Even though I knew she was going to say yes I was still nervous about proposing. I didn't know why I should be so nervous, she was the one who said she wanted to get married and we were engaged to become engaged so one would assume that it would be the most relaxed proposal.

Bella started to squirm around in the blankets. I hoped it wasn't another nightmare and was surprised when she started sleep talking. She had not done that as much as she use to when we were younger.

"I love you Mike." I didn't want to get suspicious but I wondered if she was talking about the baby or if she was referring to her late husband. Just then she woke up.

"Good morning love. Did you have some sweet dreams?" I smiled at her when she beamed back.

"Yes I did, Michael and I were at the park and he fell off the slide and scraped his knee and ran over to me saying that you were the only one who could make his boo boo better. It was so adorable because he didn't even cry and for once the dream was about us as a family. It was strange though, he called you Edward instead of daddy." I put of a fake smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes. This was the closest dream she had of me being the father but even then I was not called daddy. Was her subconscious telling her that I was not the father or was I over analyzing it? I decided to joke around so she would not notice my reaction.

"So he too had to go to the doctor's because of his clumsiness. It's a good thing that I'm an ER doctor otherwise they would see him in there as much as they see you!" She laughed at that.

"Edward you know very well that there is a possibility that he will not be as clumsy as I am. That was just some dream where he was. Knowing your genes he will be just as graceful as you are. He doesn't need to inherit all of my traits you know." She still thought of me as the father. I knew that the little one would not have my supposed grace because he was Mike's son. Mike was not clumsy but he wasn't well coordinated so I knew that there was a high chance that this baby would be clumsy. Just then my crazy sister came bouncing into the room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, BELLA! It's so time to get ready. Your plans with Edward start in 5 hours and we need to make this PERFECT. I made you the perfect dress for this event and everything. I don't know if I have enough time, I may even have to call in Rosalie for some extra help." I still did not understand how my sister could have so much energy. It was already eleven so she probably had a few cups of coffee by now.

"Edward save me from your sister. Once can I just go out in a paper bag with no makeup or hair done?" Bella asked

"Silly Bella there are no paper bags that would fit you. They are actually quite small unless you are referring to the grass bags but even then I'm sure your too big for that now." I could tell that comment got to Bella. She turned away from Alice and went into the bathroom. I decided to follow her.

"Love, Alice didn't mean that as a bad thing. It's good that you have gotten so big, that means that Michael is normal and healthy. If it was up to me I would want you a few pounds heavier." She sniffled.

"You know what? This was one of the aspects I was having issues with. From where I remembered I was very skinny but then when I woke up I was the size of a whale. I know that it is the baby but still I feel self conscious about it. I never thought I looked good enough to be standing next to you and now I feel more like it. My best friend just pointed it out, I know I was already insecure before but I think now it's a mix of the hormones, the longing to remember and my insecurities." I could understand where she was coming from, this was all new to her.

"Like I told you before, I think you are more beautiful now than ever. You are absolutely glowing and you are giving life to that little baby inside of you. I love you as much as I always have. I'm going to send Alice home. You can wear your pajamas tonight if you feel like it with your hair knotted and everything. I just thought.." Then she interrupted me with her hand.

"No I think I can survive Alice's torture tonight. Who knows maybe this time it could be fun?" She smiled.

"All right love. If you need any help call my cell, I'm running out to do some errands but if you call I'll be here as soon as I can." I kissed her forehead "I love you", and dropped down to my knees so I was level with her stomach, "And I love you". She giggled and ran off to Alice.

As I was picking up the finishing touches to the dinner I was going to make my phone rang. I checked the caller ID to see that it was just Emmett calling. I decided not to answer it because he could talk forever and Bella could call at any minute and I didn't want the line to be busy for her. I knew Emmett was just calling to give me a pep talk but I think it would have psyched me out even more.

I arrived home soon after to hear that Bella and Alice were have a great time. Bella told me that instead of doing the usual that Alice brought in a misuse and she got a nice long foot massage and that they were planning on doing some minimal makeup and hair. I decided to go to the kitchen to start working on the meal.

I knew it was kind of cheesy but I decided to make everything with the word baby in it. There were some baby chicken wings, I had a plate of baby corns, some baby potatoes and then bought miniature perogies that looked like they could be baby ones next to the ones we usually eat.

Time flew by and the next thing I knew Bella was walking down the stairs into the living room where I was waiting. She looked stunning in the dark blue maternity dress that Alice had designed. I loved how she was all elegant from the ankles up and how she somehow got Alice to allow her to wear her bug fluffy bunny slippers. Tonight was going to be perfect I could feel it.

"Right this way my love. Let me escort you to our own private restaurant. Just up this way." She nodded but looked puzzled. She was not expecting us to stay in, I was going to tell her but I decided that leaving this a surprise would be better as a surprise. I put on a blindfold on her so she wouldn't know exactly where we were until we I opened the door and took it off. I carried her bridal style up the stairs and set her on her feet very carefully, and then ever so slowly I took off the blindfold. I looked down to see a look of shock come across Bella's face and then she started to cry.

"Oh Edward this is the best surprise that you could have ever gotten me! It's perfect; it looks better than I would have ever imagined I can't believe you did all this in that short of time. Thank you so much, it's beautiful." She leaned up and captured my lips with hers. We kissed for a long moment until I pulled away.

"I'm glad you liked your surprise but tonight is only getting started. There are far more surprises to come later tonight."

**AN:** So how did you like the first part of Edward and Bella's evening? Next chapter picks up where this one left off. Remember **7 reviews equals early update**! You guys did great this week and now have the chapter 3 days early!!! Also if you review I'll send you a **preview **of the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** Wow I am amazed by the response that DD got in the last chapter!!! All of you who reviewed are awesome!!! Here is another really early update for you! I can't believe we hit 100 reviews already! Anyways I will be going on my second set of holidays this Friday so I'm not sure how the updating schedule will be due to time. I may be able to update if there is a period of time that I'm free or we may have to go the week without an update. I will do as always if I get the required votes I will try update there and if I can't then I'll update as soon as I can. I would like to thank my amazing beta beta cascsiany for always doing a wonderful job of fixing up my chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, never have never will.

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

The nursery was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I had a sketch that I showed Edward a few weeks ago, but I would have never imagined that my sketch could come to life and have some very unique changes to make it look even more amazing. There was the little teddy bear boat in the corner for Michael to play in when he got older, the crib looked like it was an antique as well as the changing table and the rocking chair and the paint job was phenomenal. The rich blue color combined with the mural on the wall was perfect. I could not believe that this was the big surprise that Edward had planned, it was way better than I ever thought possible. I had assumed that his big surprise was going to be the proposal but this surprise was just as good.

"Where did the furniture come from? I hope it wasn't overly expensive. I cannot believe how perfect this room is Edward. How were you able to get this done so fast?" He smiled.

""The furniture was mine when I was a baby, and when Esme saw the colors she thought that it would be perfect. So that was absolutely free. As for the room I had the help of Alice and my mother's team to work on it while you were preoccupied. I'm glad you like it. Like I said the night is only going to get better so why don't we have a little bit of supper? You must be starved." He was right I was pretty hungry.

"So I decided on doing a baby theme for the food. Mostly I bought all the children's food at the grocery story but here we have baby chicken wings, baby perogies and potatoes and then we have some baby corn and to drink we will have either juice or milk."

We ate our dinner in comfortable silence chatting from time to time about the baby and how good the food was but I knew something was off. Edward was not giving me as much eye contact as he usually did. Was he nervous?

After dinner we had dessert, he made cupcakes with rainbow bit icing which was delicious.** (AN: I don't know if anyone else makes these but they are so good! Rainbow bit icing is vanilla icing with soft confetti sprinkles mixed into it.) **Edward had thought of everything, I felt like a kid again. I could absolutely see him doing something like this for one of Michael's birthdays.

"Edward these are so good! You are going to have to make these for Michael's birthday treat when he goes to school! I'm sure the kids and him would love them. Thank you for such a lovely evening, I really enjoyed your surprises and how thoughtful you were with everything. I could not think of a more perfect evening." His smile grew.

"Well love I have one more surprise for you. I'm sure that I can think of something that would make tonight more perfect." Just then he got out of his chair and grabbed my hand, gazed deep into my eyes and slowly lowered himself to the floor.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the keeper of my heart and you have taken excellent care of it. I love you more everyday that I am with you and when we are apart all I think about is you. A lot of change has taken place since the time we met to now, but I have loved every minute of it, the ups and the downs the great times where we can just be goofy by ourselves and the bad times. I didn't know after your accident how you would think of me and I was pleasantly surprised that you still loved me the same way that I have always loved you."

"I want to always spend my life with you and with Michal; I want to be there when he is born, takes his first steps and says his first words up until he goes off to college. I want to be the man that is sitting with you on the porch swing when we are old and gray watching our grandchildren playing in the same yard that our son played in. Most of all I want to be there as your loyal, devoted, loving husband. I want to put this ring on your finger and show the world that I was lucky enough that you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me. I want to yell my love for you from the roof. I don't know how I got so lucky that you would allow me into your life but you did." Then he pulled out an old velvet box.

"So I have a question for you. Bella, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and inside there was an extravagant ring. It was an oval shape with one large diamond and diamond clusters around it with some sapphire on a white gold band. It was beautiful.

"Yes Edward, there is nothing more that I would want. The ring is just stunning, thank you." He slipped the ring on my finger and it was a perfect fit.

"Thank you, it was my grandmother's. I was hoping you would like it." Wow he gave me his grandmother's ring. I always remembered him talking about when he was going to propose he would use it but I didn't know if he was actually going to or not. With that he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. This was the best day of my life.

"I love it so much, it is perfect. I'm glad you didn't go to Tiffany's and spend a ridiculous amount on a giant diamond. I was a little bit worried after our conversation that you might have gone to that extreme." He laughed.

"There is no other person I would have given this ring to. It was yours since the day I met you Bella. You don't know how happy it makes me to see you wearing that ring. It is like I died and went to heaven. I feel like my life is perfect now. I am going to have a beautiful wife and a bouncing baby boy. My life is now complete. Maybe one day we can adopt a little girl so Michael can be a good protective big brother. Maybe we could call her Bella." Now he was joking since he was the one who didn't want to name our son after him.

"So we cannot name our son after you but we can name a daughter after me? What happened to not wanting to call a name and having two people looking? Huh?" We both laughed uncontrollably until Edward became serious.

"Would my new fiancé like to have a dance with me? I composed and recorded a song for our son and I think we should dance to it." I was not sure what he wanted to do to me. I was an 8 months pregnant clumsy woman.

"All right Edward but make sure to hold onto me." The music started playing and it was beautiful and soft. I could hear the love Edward had for our son in the piece and it was nothing like I ever heard before. It was an intricate piece which had a moderately upbeat tempo but at the same time could get him to sleep with the softness of it. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as the last notes played.

Suddenly the door opened. I turned around thinking it was Alice but I was dead wrong. Standing there was the one person I never wanted to see again. It was my mother with a dirty little smirk on her face. She abandoned me, why would she be here?

"Mother what are you doing here? Didn't you ever hear of knocking?!?"

**AN:** Wow sorry about the cliffy but it needed to be there to start the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed Edward's proposal to Bella! Remember to review! **8 reviews=update early update/update as soon as I get home! **I don't know if I will be able to send previews since I will be away but if I can then I will.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN:** This chapter was hard. I was having issues getting into Renee's head since we didn't get to read very much of her. Renee will be OOC in order for this story to work. This chapter isn't edited as I wanted to get it out as soon as I got back since you guys were amazing with reviews so sorry in advance if I didn't catch some of the mistakes. Thanks again for all the reviews! Sorry that I couldn't get back to you, my vacation was really busy and so i was working on getting this chapter written instead.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's not mine.

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

Standing there on my perfect day was Bella's mother. She looked different, although that probably had something to do with the fact that I had not seen her for over 13 years. I saw her with Bella when she first moved to Forks but once she realized that Bella was staying there for good she refused to talk to her anymore. She wasn't too fond of Emmett's choice either but she felt more betrayed by Bella because she was her daughter and she had left her to be with her dad.

"Wow Bella you move on fast. I almost couldn't find this place; it's a bit fancier than I would have imagined you living in." Great, Renee is going to blow my cover. Bella is going to learn the truth today and she will hate me. I will never get a chance to even meet Michael. I had to think up something fast.

"Yes this is fancier than Charlie's but we had agreed that we wanted something nice for our son. Now Renee instead at taking jabs at Bella could you just tell us why you came here. It has been 13 years." Renee's eyebrows rose when I used the term 'our son'. She knew everything, I was so screwed. She was so going to tell Bella, that was why she was there. She found out what I had been doing so came to tell her daughter that I'm a lying jerk.

"Well Bella, I'm not surprised that you wound up in another man's bed and bounced back as fast as you did. But anyways I came here to tell Bella some very important news that could not wait another minute." Bella was still beside me. She had not said a single word since Renee got here. She looked confused, probably by the comments her mother made about it. She was going to figure it out or remember.

"Well mother we are waiting." Bella spat out. I thought she was just going to stand there the whole time.

"Bella dear, this may be hard for you to accept but I have cancer. It is treatable but the doctors are not too optimistic about it. I have a 50/50 chance at getting better. I came down here so that Carlisle could operate and hopefully get part of the tumor out. I also came here to see how you were coping after the accident; it must have been hard to lose…." I cut her off right there.

"So what kind of cancer do you have? How advanced is it? When did they catch it?" I was thinking up all the questions I could to delay the conversation she wanted to have with Bella.

"It is breast cancer and it is fairly advanced. I didn't get regular physicals so it went undetected for quite some time. They found the lump last week; I have been dealing with it and booked an appointment here because I knew that Carlisle was one of the best surgeons. Bella dear, how are you doing? After…" I cut her off again.

"Bella is doing well, her leg and arm healed nicely and even though she has not recovered any of her memory back she is coping with it just fine. She was put on bed rest just to be safe with the baby and she will be due within a month." Then Bella spoke up.

"Why do you care so much about this now? You never cared about me in the past, you didn't come to my graduation and you sure didn't come to dad's funeral. Even when you first came in you made digs at my relationship with Edward. I do not understand you, I am going to be having a child in a month and I love him more than anything in this world. How could have you just abandoned me after I went to live with Charlie? I could never do that to my child." I saw Bella lightly place her hand over her stomach in a protective yet loving stance. Bella was being harsh on her mother after hearing the news, I could understand why but I knew she was going to regret it if she continued. Wait she said that Renee did not go to her father's funeral. She remembered something!

"Bella, love." Then Renee cut me off.

"Truth be told it's the cancer that has made me come here. I know that I may not have that much time left and I wanted to see you before I died. I would have never come here if that would have been the case. In the case of my parenting, there was a lot going on. I was divorced and I was trying to make my second marriage work, but you left. Your son will leave too and then you will understand just how I felt. You should stop judging my parenting because it is the only way you know, so chances are you will be the same to your son. You will appreciate me once you have had to spend a few years with him." Did she really have to go on about how Bella could turn into her? Being a terrible mother was one of Bella's biggest fears and now that Renee pointed out that fact Bella turned emotional.

"Mother you need to leave now. You are not welcome in this home." She was trying to hold in the tears but they were not working.

"Bella, you need to learn to not always run from things you do not like. How will you be able to be a fit mother when you either leave or try to force others to. I will leave, but know this, I do not approve of Edward's and your relationship. I think it is unfair to Mike and it is such a good thing that he is not around right now to see this. Edward is not the right man for you, he is a manipulator and a liar and he is not good for you. He is taking advantage of your state. I know that we will never be on good terms but I could not leave without pointing that out." And there is was. The line that was going to ruin my life, Bella was going to leave me for sure. She knows now about Mike. My phone beeped. The missed call was from Emmett warning me to get Bella out of the house because her mother was coming over. If I would have picked up the phone this whole event would have never happened.

Bella's POV

My mother was losing it. I knew she was crazy and childishly immature but I would have never expected this outburst. What was all the talk about Michael about? I didn't even remember telling her his name. I pulled my mother off to the side to talk to her more privately. I wanted answers and I knew she wouldn't give them with Edward standing right there.

"Mother you couldn't honestly think that I would parent Michael the same way that you parented me. I know how terrible it was growing up in your house and I would never put my son in that situation. Edward and I are together for good. He proposed today and I said yes. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life and it was ruined by this outburst." I knew the tears were going to come.

"Bella you cannot marry Edward. It is too soon. That would not be good for your son. You need to keep him away from Edward; he is not the guy you think he is. You should return his ring and get far away from him. Move in with Emmett or even me if you need help." She was losing her mind.

"Edward and I have always been together. Why would I leave the person who has been with me my whole life? He was here when you weren't. I love him and he loves me. He is going to be an amazing father to Michael and he deserves to be around his son." She was snickering.

"Bella, Michael is not Edward's son. If you want you can move in with me and I can help you parent him. Parenting is hard, I know you have not had the greatest example so at the beginning it will be rough for you but after a few months it will be better." I was shocked. What was she talking about; of course he was Edward's son. She probably assumed that we went to the sperm and used donor sperm as everyone knew that Edward was not able to reproduce. But still that does not make him any less the father, he loves Michael and Michael will love him. Perhaps she was thinking I cheated on Edward and got pregnant that way.

"I would never…" I stopped mid word. Something wasn't right here. I could feel an intense pain in my lower back and something warm between my legs. Oh dear god something is wrong with the baby. Oh God save my precious son. I was going to lose Michael and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I would lose Edward's only chance of having a child. Our last chance of having a biological child. Or was it? What was my mother getting at about him not being Edward's?

Edward automatically turned to see what was wrong and was even more startled when he noticed my face which was distorted due to the pain and started going into doctor mode. He knew something wasn't right but he asked questions to confirm his fears.

"Bella, love, stay calm. Please tell me what's happening. It's the baby isn't it?" Edward looked like he was going to cry. Great, I get worked up due to something ridiculous and then I go and miscarry the child! Why did my mother have to come and visit me while I was pregnant? I knew she had cancer and that is why she came to visit but she should have just waited a month and told me then. I'm sure Emmett informed her on my difficult pregnancy, they don't get a long but he always wanted us to make up. I heard a loud sob and didn't realize it was coming from me until Edward rubbed my back saying soothing words to try get me to calm down.

"Bella, you need to stay calm. Everything is going to be alright as long as you stay calm and tell me what is wrong." He lifted me and gasped.

"Edward please don't tell me that there is blood. Please don't say you gasped because you saw blood. Michael can't be dying Edward. Why did I have to work myself up about everything and go and kill my child? I am such a terrible mother and I have not even had the baby yet." Then I thought about his questions "My lower back really hurts and before it felt like I was getting stabbed. I feel something warm between my legs. Oh God Edward am I losing the baby?"

Renee spoke up "Maybe this wasn't the best of times for me to come. I'll let myself out." I could not believe in a time like this she wouldn't step up and be a mother. I could be losing the most important part of me and she just leaves! I hated her more now than I ever did.

Edward's face looked grim as he put me into the Volvo and sped down the road.

**AN:** Yes I know it was evil that I stopped with a huge cliffy. Poor Bella, first she gets into an accident that kills her husband and her memory and now she is having even more complications with the baby. Anyways tell me what you think. I promise this will be the last cliffy for a while. Not guaranteeing that there will be no others because that would be a lie but it will be the last one within a few chapters. Let me know what you think about the chapter. **Reviews=Previews!!!!! 10 reviews=early update!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN:** Today we find out if the baby is going to be alright! Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! Keep them coming, they really keep my motivated. This chapter is 2 days early yay!!! Thanks again to cascsiany for fixing up my chapters!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of the characters. I wish I didn't have to put this for every chapter because I think everyone gets the picture but oh well.

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

I had no clue if the baby would be alright; I didn't know what to tell Bella. I just knew I had to get her to the hospital and then examine her until Carlisle could come which would be pretty much as soon as we got there. I called him as soon as we got into the Volvo and told him about the emergency. Both he and I were thinking it was probably a miscarriage or she could be having some other sort of complication. Her water had not broken so I was thinking it was the first option while praying it wasn't. Bella was uncontrollably sobbing beside me, kept on saying over and over that it was her fault that the baby was dead and that she ruined my only chance.

"Bella please calm down, you may be going into early labor and if you are this stress will not be good for the baby. He could go into distress before we get to the hospital and that would threaten his life. Bella none of this is your fault. This could still be caused by your accident. I should have kicked out your mother as soon as she stepped foot into the house. If you need to blame someone blame me." I could tell she was trying to breathe calmly but she still could not stop the tears. I knew it was not early labor but I didn't want to tell her that. Early labor gave her hope, miscarriage didn't; right now she needed to calm down and have hope, otherwise Michael may go into more distress than he was already in.

"Edward, what if it isn't early labor, then what would it be?" Why did she have to ask me this? I knew if I told her the other probable answer that she would be even more stressed so I gave her the next best answer.

"I don't know love; there can be many causes to this. We need to get you hooked up an ultrasound machine and a heart monitor to get a better idea of what is going on in there. We have to get to the hospital and then we can find out. I cannot give you a proper diagnosis until we get to the hospital alright? We're almost there Bella, just stay calm and we will find out in no time." I broke every driving law in Forks; it's a good thing the three police officers weren't out. Just then she gave a little scream again. There was definitely something terribly wrong.

Bella's POV

Edward would not give me a definite answer, which meant that it was not good. Edward was an excellent doctor so he would know the chances that our son had and by the way he cautiously answered my questions I knew it was not good. He would never forgive me if Mike was not born, he would leave me as I was not careful enough and I would be alone without my fiancée, and without my little boy.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. I am a terrible mother; I killed your child before he even had a chance to live. Don't worry; I will have my things packed once I get out of the hospital. If you want it to be before then I will call Alice up and she will pack for me. Why did I have to let my mother get to me? How could I be stupid enough to endanger and kill my child over my mother's dumb antics?" Edward was still looking grim. Oh God he didn't want me anymore. I knew he would never forgive what I had done so now I had to accept my new future. How things changed in a matter of an hour. Before my mother showed up I thought I would have my fairy tale ending with Edward, now I knew my story would be nothing but a tragedy.

"Bella, you cannot think like that. Michael could still be alive, you need to keep calm and think positively. I know you are going into shutdown mode but you need to get out of it for your son's sake." He was going into doctor mode again.

"Plus Bella, I would never want you to move out. I love you, you are my world. We still need to plan the wedding and we could still have a child on the way. We don't know anything until we get to the hospital, all right?" I was shocked, he still wanted to get married after all of this. I tried to use my yoga breathing until I saw the hospital, then my heart started beating erratically.

We reached the hospital in record time; I don't think anything in the world would have stopped Edward from getting to this hospital. As soon as he pulled over Carlisle was waiting with a wheel chair and they rushed me to the OR. Great the OR, this again told me how serious it was. They were probably going to have to remove the lifeless body of my precious little boy. Carlisle kept on telling me to calm down and that he promised that he would do anything to save my baby but I had the worst feeling about this. I knew I was losing a lot of blood and I felt incredibly weak. Maybe it was from the crying or possibly the loss of blood.

"Ok Bella, we're going to put you on the table and hook the baby monitor up to you alright? Edward go scrub in as well so you can be in here." Carlisle started hooking up IV's and monitors and looked grim. I could hear an extremely fast sound which I assumed was Michael's heartbeat. It didn't sound like that the last time we listened to it. I just knew something was seriously wrong, but there was hope, his heart was still beating.

"Bella your blood pressure is way too high. The baby is alive but he is in distress as I am sure you can already tell with the sound of his heartbeat. I am worried that his heart beat will rise even more and that he will go into cardiac arrest. We are going to have to do an emergency C-section to get him out before that happens." It felt like I was under water. I could hear Carlisle saying my son was still alive but I slowly felt like I was sinking. I vaguely remember hearing my angel tell me that everything was all right and then feeling a strange sensation over my stomach and then there was darkness.

Edward's POV

The baby was going to be premature, alive but five weeks early. As I came into the room I heard Carlisle deliver the news that the baby was in distress and that they were going to have to give her an emergency C-section. I went over to Bella to make sure she was alright. Her blood pressure was too high and she started looking very pale. She lost too much blood. Dr. Young was already hooking up a blood transfusion to help her as well as preparing the blood pressure meds.

I took her hand in mine and assured her that everything was all right but I was unsure if she heard me or not. Carlisle had already administered the required anesthetic and then took the instruments to perform the cesarean section. I found it hard to watch my beautiful Bella getting cut into, I knew she didn't feel any pain but it still bothered me. Why couldn't anything work out for her? She lost her husband, her memory and the last ten years of her life. Now her son was endangered and even her own life. Why couldn't she just get a break?

Carlisle was performing the C-section; it felt like time had stopped. I didn't know what to watch, the procedure or Bella's monitors to make sure she wasn't going into the danger zone. Bella's condition was still slowly dropped and ever so slowly I saw Carlisle pull out the pink little baby from Bella's womb. Immediately the nurse and my father went to care for the baby while Dr. Young was left to attend to Bella. Naturally I was torn between two people that I loved. Did I stay with Bella or did I follow Michael? I knew what Bella would have wanted me to follow Michael so he would have his 'daddy' with him but not knowing if Bella's condition would change made me want to stay with her.

"Edward, you should go be with the baby. I can see how you're struggling with the decision but that's what Bella would have wanted. Trust me, I have dealt with worse situations in the ER, Bella will be fine for the amount of time you'll be gone. I know you want to see that little guy too; I can tell that you already love the little guy." Dr. Young had always been close to my family as he went to medical school with my father and since then they have been friends. I decided that I would go to Michael and work out everything so when Bella woke up she wouldn't have to worry. _If she woke up, she could still die you know._

Carlisle and now Rosalie were in the nursery with little Michael and I could tell that there would be good news with the way they were talking. Rosalie gave me her famous smile and passed Michael over to me.

"Edward, I was so worried when I came in and found out that Bella was in the ER. Is she OK? Thank God this little one is doing well, as you can see he is on the small side which would be expected but otherwise he is perfect. Doesn't he look so much like Bella? And Mike?" I looked down at Michael and there I saw my best friend's bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. Rosalie had been right, Michael was a beautiful baby. He looked just like his mommy with the cute plump little lips and his perfectly straight pointed nose. Most of his bone structure resembled Bella's which I was grateful for. It was as if I was looking at an angel. I knew I instantly fell in love with him. I asked for a minute to myself and promised my father and Rosalie that I would talk to them after. They left and told me they were going to go check on Bella and would let me know if anything happened.

"So Michael, you gave your mother and I quite a scare. I love you so much that I will never let anything happen to you or your mother ever again. You should see the play center that I built in the back for you. I'm sure you are going to love playing out there. I never thought that being a father would be a possibility, I always ruled it completely out but now I cannot imagine not being one. You have completed my life and have made all my dreams come true. Even though you aren't mine biologically, I feel like I am absolutely your father." I kissed his forehead and decided to let him rest as he looked tired, there would be a long day ahead of us, especially with all the family that will be visiting.

**AN:** See there are no cliff hangers in this chapter! Sorry about the last one but to fit all of this plus the last chapter all into one would be too long and would have taken me way longer to get out. So what did you think of this chapter? **Review=preview, 10 reviews=early update**.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN:** I just want to put a **warning** in this chapter. There will be **mention** of **rape and domestic violence** in this chapter. Nothing graphic, it is just explaining something about Rosalie but just wanting to let you know if anyone gets upset reading about that then please skip the first time line until you reach the next. I also as usual would like to thank my beta cascsiany for fixing up all my chapters, they wouldn't be as grammatically correct without you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

My family and Emmett came to the hospital faster than I thought they would. Rosalie had called Emmett who called Alice who told everyone what had happened so I didn't need to fill them in on why we were at the hospital. Bella was doing better which, was great news considering how poor her condition was a few hours before. My father was very optimistic that she would be coming out of this just fine after a few days of rest. Emmett was the first to go through the doors.

"Edward why didn't you pick up your phone? Do I ever call you in the middle of the afternoon for a social call? You know I always just let myself in if I need to talk to you or Bella. I was trying to warn you that my crazy mother was in town. I wish I would have listened to my gut and went over to your place to warn you. If I would have this all wouldn't have happened." It was amazing to see how different Emmett was in stressful situations; he wasn't his normal joking self but Mr. Serious.

"Emmett there was nothing that could have been done. If we are playing the blame game then blame me because I didn't answer your call, if I would have taken two seconds to hear what you had to say I would have taken Bella out and we would still be celebrating our engagement." Emmett beamed, he knew I was going to pop the question but he didn't know when.

"So little sis said yes? I can imagine how excited she would have been. Trust my mother to show up the same day and ruin it all. Well congrats man, does that mean that I get to be the best man since Bella will be having your sister as the maid of honor. You know she picks a sibling you pick one." He smiled while nudging me to make an emphasis.

"We'll see Emmett, I still have to talk to Bella about this. She may want either you are Carlisle to walk her down the aisle since Charlie isn't here anymore. If she chooses Carlisle though, I will definitely let you be the best man." Just then Alice came running in with some baby clothes and my mother close behind her.

"Edward! I told you to keep her calm until the due date. Was it really so hard to just do as I ask. You see these clothes? Yes these still had five weeks for me to finish but now that my godson is born they aren't! I still brought them for mom to finish; she can hemstitch them so that Michael has something to wear. I just hope they are done by the time you leave because there is no way my godson is going to be on the average dressed baby list!" It was already close to 1 am and still Alice had all the energy in the world. We should learn how to harness it and use it instead of nuclear power.

"Alice, you know there are other patients in this hospital and many other families waiting in this room, perhaps could you keep it down? Plus Alice I will not let you see the baby if you are going to be this loud and this excited. He is premature and he is very sensitive to bright lights and loud noises, and when I say loud noises I mean your voice. Dad is his doctor at the moment and you know he will ask you to leave if you aren't quite and staying still. No bouncing with the baby." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your already way too overprotective! I'm not going to harm Michael! Just let me see him already." Then she pulled me off to the side.

"Look at mom, she has been praying for him since we got the call that Bella had to get an emergency c-section. She was worried that Michael would have the same fate as Terrance (AN: Esme's stillborn baby) because they were both born around the same time. She knows that he is alive and doing well but she is still worried about him, excited but worried. Just let her go see him and have peace of mind." I was so caught up with the pixie and the bear that I didn't notice my mother sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room with her rosary in one hand and the baby blanket that she had knitted Michael in the other. I decided to go to her and let her go in to see Michael first. Everyone followed me to the chairs to hear all the details.

"Hey mom, congratulations you're a fake grandma! Michael Charlie Carlisle Mason was born at 11:27 PM, September 1st 2009, at 4 pounds 7 ounces. Yes he is quite tiny but he is doing better than we expected. He will have to stay in the hospital for a little while longer to continue to develop and grow. He is beautiful; he looks just like Bella with the exception of Mike's hair and eyes. The hair I know we can justify since Carlisle has blond hair but the issue is that even though Carlisle has blue eyes, his eyes are darker blue with gray and Michael's are the brightest blue ." Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Now the decision lies with the family as to what we do now that Michael is out of danger, do we tell Bella the truth or do we continue to go along with the lie?" One by one each family member gave their opinions- Esme voted to keep it from her, so did Alice. Rosalie voted to tell her because she had the right to know. It was now down to Emmett. HE had the ultimate say since after all he is her brother.

"I think we should continue on the way we have been because we don't know if Bella will ever get her memory back. It has been a while and she still has not so if she never does she can live happily for the rest of her life. She would grieve for the man that she didn't even know that way and on top of it all she will isolate herself away from us for keeping it from her." Rosalie spoke up.

"But if she wakes up she will be even more livid that we didn't tell her. What would our excuse be? Emmett your excuse would be too weak for her." She did have a point.

"But Rose, I am willing to take that chance because she may never remember. If she did she would eventually see that we did what we thought would be best. Now can we please go see the baby?!?" I could tell Emmett wanted to end the conversation so I decided to step in.

"We can only let one person in at a time. Mom would you like to go in first?" I could tell she wanted to but she didn't want to take away the chance away from Emmett, after all he was the only blood relative to Michael. After a small discussion where Emmett was nearly pushing my mother to the nursery she agreed.

"Oh Edward, he looks like an angel! May I hold him?" Esme could barely get words out as she had been crying tears of joy. I passed him to Esme and gave her time with him. I knew it would be an emotional time for her because Terrance was around the same weight as well. I decided to walk down to the waiting room and visit with the rest of the family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to let both Rosalie and Emmett go into the room at the same time as Rosalie was a nurse and so knew what they could and could not do. Emmett brought in a stuffed football that was almost bigger than Michael and tried to explain the game to him. Needless to say Rosalie got frustrated and took the baby, holding him close to her in a loving matter. I knew that Rosalie desired to become a mother in the worst of ways but like me, that dream for her would also be next to impossible to attain. Her and I have had lots of talks about it, as that was one thing that we both had in common, but her story was far more horrific. She was brutally attacked and raped when she was younger by her drunken fiancée and his friends and was left for dead. They had done some serious damage, which would cause issues if she were to try conceiving. It was not impossible as was the same in my case, there was just over a 96% of failure.

"Hey Rosie, it wouldn't be too bad if I knocked you up right? You know what would be really cool? We could have a whole soccer team of kids!" Rosalie looked crushed from his comments. She obviously had not told Emmett about the attack yet.

"What's wrong? You look like you are going to cry. Do you need a moment?" Rosalie nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Yes we have a lot we need to talk about. Thank you Edward for letting us see Michael." And with that they both left the room and headed down to my office for some privacy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next it was Alice's turn with Michael, which was very comical. She was so excited to get into the room and to see the baby but when we got in she didn't know how to hold a baby so I had to position him in her arms.

"Edward, are you sure I'm not going to break him, because if I am you need to take him back. He is smaller than any baby I have ever seen. All my clothes are going to be far too big for him." She then gently kissed him on the head and went to the rocker to rock him to sleep. She started getting more comfortable with him after a while.

I decided to take Michael to Bella's room for a visit as I felt it was important for the two of them to have time together even though she was sleeping. Bella's health was progressing, her coloring was coming back and all of the tests came back positive so I was confident that she would wake up tomorrow. I was a bit nervous for Bella to see Michael since he clearly did not look like me but at the same time I was excited for her to know that he was alive and well.

"So little guy, this is your mommy. She loves you very much and cannot wait to wake up and see you. I'm sure she will shower you with kissed and spoil you just as much as I will if not more." Michael started crying. After seeing that his diaper was empty I decided to rock him since I had fed and burped him before coming into the room.

He continued to cry through all my efforts to calm him down. I knew nothing medically was wrong with him but I could not find a way to stop him from crying. I decided to take him back over to Bella and to rest him on her chest. Instantly he stopped crying, as if he knew exactly who Bella was.

"I know Michael, I miss you mommy too." I kissed his forehead and watched him as he slowly fell asleep with his mother.

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! So we got to see how the family is with Michael this chapter. Next will be from Bella's POV. Remember to review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! If you have any questions about the story also feel free to ask. **10 reviews=early updates**! And as always if you **review **I'll send you a **preview**.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN:** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter. Here is chapter 18, sorry it isn't edited that well, I promised an early update and since I have not gotten the chapter back from my awesome beta I have edited it the best I can. So Bella wakes up this chapter, it's all from her POV. Have any questions? Be sure to send them in a review or PM, I'll answer them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

I felt like I was just hit by a semi truck, having my whole body ache as well as having my eye lids feel like they were made out of lead. I had the most terrifying nightmare that my mother had come back to Forks to tell me that she had cancer and to cause enough of a ruckus to stress me out so much that I was losing my son. I would have to tell Edward about that one, he would find it interesting like the rest of my dreams. Thank God that was all it was, I don't know what I would do if Michael died.

I heard the familiar sound of the constant beeps that one would only hear if they were in the hospital. WAIT, I'm in the hospital. Maybe that wasn't all a dream like I thought it was. I prayed that my little Michael was all right. My eyes instantly opened as my hand went to my now somewhat flat stomach, which was very tender. Fear hit me for a split second until I focused my eyes on the scene in front of me.

In the corner of the room I saw Edward walking around with a tiny bundle in his arms. He was lightly singing and bent down to kiss the little forehead. It was the perfect way to wake up, seeing father and son together like that. Edward was beaming with love; I knew he took good care of Michael while I was asleep for however long that was. He just looked so happy, as if his life wasn't complete till this very moment. I was glad that I was able to give Edward that little bit of happiness. Thank the lord for miracles; Edward was born to be a father.

I let out a sob of pure relief that my son was all right. Michael was alive and seeing him in the room rather than intensive care meant that he was probably somewhat healthy. Edward rushed to my side and grasped my hand and gave me the most brilliant smile ever.

"Congratulations mommy, we have a beautiful, healthy son." He sat on the side of my bed and bent over so I could take a good look at my little boy. To sum his appearance up in one word I would have to say that Michael was perfect. His little eyes were closed, Edward was probably singing him to sleep, and his tiny nose slightly crinkled as if he was having some sort of dream. I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that I loved him more than anything or anyone on this planet.

"Michael Charlie Carlisle Mason was born at 11:27 PM, August 31, 2009, at 4 pounds 7 ounces via cesarean section. He was born with a few complications due to being premature but other than that he is completely healthy." Edward laughed as he finished his doctor speech as if I was any other person in the waiting room.

"So it looks like he pretty much inherited all of his good looks from his mommy huh?" Edward whispered. He was right; Michael unfortunately did inherit more genes from me then from Edward. He had my plump lips, which looked adorable on him, and his nose was just as pointy as mine was. His hair looked like it would come in blonde which he didn't get from me, maybe Edward was blonde when he was a baby and if not then he inherited it from his grandfather Carlisle.

"And it is about time you woke up; Michael wanted to meet you. He has been enjoying playing with your hair and spitting up with your visits but he was wondering why you were always sleeping. I had to tell him that his mommy was getting better and that she would be with him soon." I wondered how long I had been out. There was no doubt in my mind that there were great complications with me but I would ask about that later. The most important thing right now was spending time with my wonderful son and fiancée.

Edward slowly passed the sleeping Michael over to me. He was so tiny; I was worried I would break him if I held on too tight. He also was very light; my normal load of groceries weighed more than he did.

"Edward, he is so small. Are you sure that he is healthy and fully developed?" Edward smiled which made me feel better since he wouldn't smile if anything was seriously wrong with him.

"Love, don't worry. He is on the small side but he is premature so that is normal. Your pregnancy wasn't full term when they did the c-section like you know, but he is all right. I checked and rechecked all the test results as well as my father and everything is developed and functioning properly." That was a relief, I know he told me before that Michael was healthy but I just could not get past that nagging feeling that since I was not able to carry Michael to term that something was wrong with him.

"Look he even knows who you are. He has never been that still or calm to any of the others who have held him, including myself." I smiled at our little family moment. It was as if we were in a storybook and this was our happily ever after. The only thing that mattered right now was that we were together as a family and that we were all healthy and safe. It didn't matter if I ever got my memory back because all that was truly important to me was being the best wife and mother that I could be while still being true to myself. Perhaps I'll write in a baby into my story so that the readers can see that love can really produce miracles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day I decided to grill Edward about everything that happened while I was asleep.

"So how long was I out for? I didn't fall into a coma or anything right?" I can't believe how much my life sounded like a bad soap opera, having both amnesia and possibly coma.

"No Bella, you weren't in a coma. You were out for two days due to the anesthetic and complications. You lost a lot of blood and so Dr. Young put you on a blood transfusion and in your weakened state you came in and out of consciousness but never for any amount of time." Well that was good that I wasn't in a coma and only missed two days with my son.

"So what happened with my mother after we came in here? Did she try visiting Michael or me?" Edward shook his head and a dark expression went across his face.

"I hope your mother doesn't come back and cause more issues for you. Emmett said that she is staying in a hotel near the hospital so she can go to her checkups and surgery and then go home. She wasn't happy to find Rosalie in Emmett's bed and Rosie didn't put up with any of her crap and asked her to leave! Needless to say your mother will not go to that wedding if it ever happens between the two of them." His expression completely changed when Michael burst out crying.

"Edward! Does he need to be fed or changed? Is there something wrong with him?" Edward smiled and passed me a formula bottle. I never thought I would be this anxious the first time my baby cried. I knew I would be worried due to my lack of experience but the anxiety going through my body made me feel uneasy.

"I just changed his diaper about half an hour ago so he is probably hungry after his little nap. He doesn't always take the bottle right away so just keep on trying and he will eventually. I know your nervous about this all but trust me love, you're doing amazing." Edward came over to sit on my bed now to make sure I was all right with the feeding, after all the only thing I have fed was Alice's demented doll that Esme had me practice on.

It took me three tries to get Michael to feed. Within ten minutes he finished the whole bottle. He was a hungry boy.

"With the way Michael eats he will weigh as much as his Uncle Emmett in no time! See how healthy he is? He has a great appetite and good suction. Now remember he needs to be burped. Your really tender right now love, would you mind if I did it?" I pictured Michael a mini Emmett and laughed. I sure hope he wouldn't be that big of a handful. He will be just like his daddy, a gentleman with great manners and very mature. I passed Michael off to Edward because he was right, I was really tender. I wondered if I lifted him to my shoulder if I would rip my stitches and staples.

"When will we get to go home as a family? Thank goodness the nursery is all set up because this little one was early. I really hope Alice doesn't throw a party for the day we get home. Speaking of Alice, has she come by or any of your family? Or Emmett and Rose?"

"You and Michael will be able to go home in about two weeks. With all the complications you had it would be best to make sure you are all right before we release you and Michael has to stay as he is premature and we need to make sure his immune system is up before he gets to go home." He paused for a second thinking about the second part of my question.

"Yes they have all been by. My mom was so worried about you and Michael when she heard the news. She was excited to see him but it brought back old memories so it was kind of tough on her. She was excited to see the little one once I assured her that he was fine. The whole family ended up coming down; Alice nearly got kicked out of the hospital with how excited she was. Did you notice the wall of balloons? Ya those were from Alice, she brought those after her visit because she was just that excited. Emmett said that he has eaten things bigger then Michael and Rosalie had a yearning look in her eye. My mother cried for quite some time at how beautiful Michael was and she caused most of the problems because she was 'hogging the baby'. My father would come around and check on Michael and he is a proud grandpa." I looked over to the wall behind me and sure enough there was a full wall of blue balloons. I couldn't help but laugh since I could imagine the tiny pixie trying to bring these all in to the hospital let alone her 911 turbo.

"I can just imagine Alice fighting the hospital if they told her to leave. Do you know if they will be coming by today?" Edward looked at the door.

"Would you like for me to go get them? My mother has been in the waiting room knitting baby booties and a blanket since this morning. She told me she was fine in there and to let us have our family moment and to get her whenever." I nodded, I knew it would be important to Esme to see her grandson and I was looking forward to seeing her since she was more of a mother to me then my own mom was.

**AN:** Yay! I hope you all liked chapter 18! I have slowly started writing chapter 19, I know where I want that chapter to go but just getting it there is the problem I am having. Anyways I am back to school this week so I will be busier with school stuff but I will still reply to your reviews and messages and write as fast as I can. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Remember as usual **reviews=previews and 10 reviews=early update!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN:** Now we are at chapter 19! As always thanks for all the awesome reviews and thanks to my awesome beta cascsiany for looking over my chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own Twilight. I own a copy of the book and of the movie but that is it.

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

I went to the waiting room to let my mother know that Bella wanted to see her. When I arrived I saw all the cute little outfits my mother knitted and fixed up for Alice. I couldn't believe how busy she kept herself since she saw Michael last. I wondered if she even slept last night. After she had seen Michael yesterday she made sure I was aware that she wanted to see Bella but I was unsure why.

"Mom, Bella is awake and wants to talk to you. I have Michael in there as well, the morning has been pretty good, but Bella is a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation." She nodded as if she knew and followed me into Bella's room.

I smiled to myself when I saw the two of them together. Bella was holding little Michael so close to her as if she let him go he would disappear. She was whispering something to him that I couldn't quite make all of it out but it sounded like "you are going to be as big of a gentleman as your daddy" and I felt my heart continue to swell.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy that your doing all right! Isn't Michael the most handsome boy in the world?" My mother pushed past me to get to Bella and the baby.

"I can only think of one other man that comes close with his looks." Bella smiled over at me. "His daddy. They are going to look like quite the pair, all lady's and girls will be hitting on them!" Bella never liked that women 'threw themselves' at me, but it seemed almost comical hearing her talk about that with the pride in her voice. She was fine with it now; but when it actually happened I can see her becoming mother bear and fending off all the women off of me and setting up little play dates with the girls she approved of.

"Edward if you would mind giving us some mother time? I'm sure Bella has lots of questions and I'm sure you are tired. Go get some rest, I'll take good care of both of them." That was interesting. My mother never was one for kicking me out of the room when she talked to Bella. I was starting to get really worried that Bella told something to Esme about parenting or about me when they had their afternoon's together.

Bella's POV

"Now darling how are you really feeling right now? You don't have to be brave or anything it is just the two of us and trust me I know how it feels to be a first time mother." Esme was always there for me; she probably remembered our talk before when I was freaking out about this all happening so soon.

"I'm surprisingly doing well. My stomach is killing me from where they did the C-section but other then that all I can feel is happiness. I was so worried that Michael didn't make it when I first woke up but then when I saw the little bundle in Edward's arms I finally relaxed. It took a while for Edward to make me believe that nothing was seriously wrong with him since I did have him so early." Esme smiled knowingly.

"My heart nearly stopped when Edward called to tell me that you were in the hospital and that you had to have that emergency c-section. I felt like the past was repeating itself. I prayed so hard for him to be all right, and for you too of course, but I was just so worried that he wouldn't be. But then when I got to hold him and see his little face I knew that nothing could be wrong. He truly is beautiful Bella." She smiled and I decided to pass him over to her to hold.

"He is, at first I was kind of upset because he looks mostly like me but then when really looking at him I saw that he has his father's beauty in his features. You know kind of what I mean? Like Edward does not have just one perfect feature but together they are perfect." She smiled and nodded.

"How was Edward for the days I was out? It must have been so tough on him, I mean that was probably the happiest day of his life holding his child but then not as he didn't know what would happen to me." She stood taking Michael to the rocker in my room.

"Edward did all right, he was ecstatic that Michael was doing so well but at the same time worried about you. I don't think he got much sleep; he was always between this room and the nursery. He even brought Michael in here for family time, which I'm sure he has told you about. You know he loves that little boy more then anything and I can tell he is going to spoil him rotten. The three of you are going to make a beautiful family." She whispered the last part as if she wasn't so sure.

"Didn't Edward tell you, we are engaged! Now that Michael is born Alice and I can start planning the wedding. I was thinking a late summer wedding, sometime next year, but I don't want anything big, I just want to have the ceremony so then we are officially bound as husband and wife. And who knows, maybe after we could think about having a brother or sister for Michael. It happened once, it could happen again." Esme now looked visibly upset.

"Bella, you know we don't quite know how you two conceived. It could have been a miracle or one of the procedures could have worked. If it was the miracle then this could be it for children." I stopped her right away.

"I believe one of the procedures must have worked and that in itself is a miracle. It just had to! I know when I was pregnant I was calling Michael the miracle baby and Edward's last chance but I never stopped to think 'what if'. This time I have spent with Michael has made me think a lot about what Alice had told me and it makes me hopeful that maybe this isn't Edward's last and only chance." I could tell Esme was trying to not let me get my hopes up but it just wasn't working.

"But Bella thinking that way can lead up to disappointment. This could be wishful thinking on your part. I'm sure Edward will have to get tested again and he could go through many more procedures to hopefully produce a child but we really don't know. Bella if it happened again it could take years. You have to prepare yourself for that." I wondered why she kept on pushing that. She should be happy that I would be willing to try again and I know Edward would agree because he loves children.

"Can we just stop talking about this, I am not planning on trying conceive tomorrow but in a year. I just had Michael and I just want to focus on him right now." She sighed and passed Michael back to me.

"I'm going to go get Edward, I'm sure he is still in the waiting room not listening to my orders of going home and resting. You know how he is." And I did know that he would be in the waiting room or his office depending on if any more family members showed up.

Edward soon returned with Emmett and Alice. Alice was all excited as Esme finished the clothes she designed for Michael so she decided to do a baby fashion show.

"Now my little nephew can be Michael Barbie! Isn't that exciting Bella? Look at him in this little outfit; doesn't he look handsome? He is going to be the perfect little model for my add campaign!!!" That was the fifth outfit she tried on him. I had to admit, Alice did a great job of the clothes. We laughed together.

"Yes Alice he would be the perfect baby for the add campaign. He handled your mini-makeovers better than I normally do. You did an amazing job on the clothes Alice, thank you. They were the perfect gift!" Alice smiled and started bouncing up and down with the baby. I laughed when I found out that she was at first uncomfortable holding him as she was fine with him now.

"Hey what about my gift? Don't you think that it is perfect? He can be a mini-me!" Emmett gave him a plush football and told him to start practicing. It too was the perfect gift from Emmett as football and girls were his passions.

"Emmett, you gift is perfect too! Although maybe we will have to wait on him practicing as he can't hold his own head up yet so that may be a downer when it comes to catching the football." He decided to get Michael from Alice and hold him upright.

"Bella throw the football over here! I will show you how easy it is for him to catch a football." I decided to humour him and lightly toss the football. Emmett caught it in his hand that was not really supporting the baby and put it in his tiny hand before throwing it down yelling touchdown. Michael started crying from the loudness of Emmett's voice so he quickly passed him over to me. It was almost as if we were playing pass the baby or something.

"Aww I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to make the little guy cry. I was just trying to get him excited about the game!" I understood what he meant; this was my brother the big teddy bear after all. After I settled Michael down Emmett, Alice and I talked for a while longer before Edward came in and said I should probably get more sleep. Today turned out to be the best day of my life as my son was alive, I had Edward by my side and my friends and family were all there with me.

**AN:** I hope you liked chapter 19! What did you think if Esme's conversation with Bella or Emmett and Alice? Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is going to jump into the future by a bit, we will have a few of these within the story as certain things are suppose to happen at certain times. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter! **Review=preview, 10 reviews=early update**.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**AN:** Wow we got to chapter 20! I would say we are a little more than half way done this story L depending if there will be a sequel or not. If there isn't a sequel then this would probably be the half way point but if I do write one then there would be about another 15 or so chapters. If you want a sequel let me know!

So this chapter skipped into the future by a month. There will be another time skip coming up soon-ish which will be pretty significant in order for events to unfold in this story so just beware that there won't be that many really young baby chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, never have never will. If I owned it I would be still writing books on the saga rather than writing fanfiction.

Chapter 20

One month later

Bella's POV

The past month had been crazy for Edward and me. Bringing back Michael to the house was exciting but at the same time frightening. The first few days we spent sleeplessly looking after Michael as he continued to cry even though we had done everything that we could. Edward took off the whole month to help me out with Michael. It worked out great; we both took shifts taking care of him so we both got enough sleep. The only down side of that was it was straining our relationship as we didn't spend a lot of time with each other because we always focused our time around Michael or getting a few hours of sleep. Michael still woke up every three hours or so to feed or get changed and was also said to be colicky which added to the stress of it all.

I was still nervous about messing up with parenting but Edward always assured me that I was doing everything perfectly and to not stress because they dropped Alice on her head and she ended up just fine. Michael was the greatest gift we could have gotten and I loved him so much but a part of me was wondering if everything was all right. There was just something about him that made me wonder if I was missing something. I knew I was just being paranoid but I couldn't help but wonder if something happened during my early pregnancy or something to make me have this off feeling. Perhaps I fell down some stairs and was worried about him being healthy, but couldn't remember the stairs part or anything else that may have happened due to the amnesia.

I still longed to get my memory back but right now what was important was spending time with my son and with Edward. Michael was my main priority; sure I should be focused on digging up my past but I was worried I would find something that was mind blowing and it would take away the time and focus I had on my son. Plus I could just be getting even more paranoid about it, what if there was nothing that happened and that Edward and I just continued. If something was major and I needed to know about it Emmett would surly tell me. Alice told me about the fights Edward and I were in when we couldn't get pregnant so if she was willing to tell me that much why should I question that she wouldn't tell me anything else? I didn't think Edward knew that I still thought about this but I knew deep down he was worried about it. He never told me these worries because he knew it would stress me out even more and that was just the way Edward was.

Esme spent more time at our house as well. She helped me with all my insecurities with Michael as well as gave Edward and I a much needed break in which we cuddled and napped together. I knew Alice and Esme wanted to take Michael overnight so Edward and I could focus on our relationship but I just couldn't let the little guy out of my sight. I knew I was far too overprotective, I mean c'mon they are family and Esme is the perfect mother so he would be fine but it just upset me thinking about not having him around. Edward was the same when it came to being overprotective. He even scolded Emmett a few times when he went running with Michael to show him how much fun sports could be.

I slowly became more comfortable being a mother and not constantly worrying that I was doing something wrong as I had both Edward and Esme encouraging me that I was doing great. The little smiles and laughs I got from Michael also assured me that I was doing something right. Most of the time he was a happy baby as long as the colic was not bothering him. He was getting bigger and bigger each day, he was gaining weight which was a relief because he was so light when he was born. I wanted to have a pudgy baby and Edward assured me that he would be getting there in no time.

I was a full time mommy for now but I still had that story swimming in my mind. Once Michael slept better and gave me some more free time I would continue to write it. Edward had completely supported me in this, almost urging me to continue writing even if it meant losing together time. He thought it was important to get the story out for some reason. It was still about the unlikely pair who fell in love even though the girl's heart belonged to someone else but it was coming out differently than I thought. I had an idea and drew up an outline but when it came time for my fingers to actually type the words other things came out. I even came up with different names for the characters: Isobel and Mike. Their story would be a love story which I still had not come up with an ending for.

The first month flew by so fast, before I knew it Edward was already back to work which lead to an interesting conversation while we were lying in bed that night.

"Love, what would you think about me taking a leave from work? I was thinking this whole month was great, especially being able to see Michael grow in front of our very eyes and I realized that I don't want to miss anything. What if I'm working and he says his first words or takes his first steps, I want to be there for all of that." He was worried about leaving; I knew that when the week started, but I was not aware that he was willing to quit or leave his job.

"Edward you love being a doctor. Michael is a month old; he won't be walking or talking for a long while. If you don't want to go back to work, you don't have to but I think you are going to miss it if you don't. I'm fine with looking after Michael and if I need help Esme is just a phone call away. I want you to make the decision because it feels right to you, and not because you are worried about me or Michael. Maybe go back to work for a while and when he starts getting older when significant milestones in his life come along you could take a leave then?" He sighed.

"Your right, I do think I would miss it. I just feel wrong leaving the two of you here. I feel selfish, I love what I do and don't need the money and here I am leaving you with Michael all day and you won't be able to do what you love, which is writing. I also am worried about missing his life, my father was working a lot when I was younger and I don't want that to be the same for Michael. I will go back to work tomorrow but you call me if something happens." I was happy that he made the decision to go back, I would miss him but he was a brilliant doctor that could help those in need. He loved what he did and he shouldn't give that up yet. He kissed me on the forehead and we both slowly dozed off prepared to be woken up by Michael in a few hours.

Alice came over the next morning to help out with Edward away at work. I didn't think it was necessary but Alice being Alice would not take no as an answer.

"We should text Edward a picture of Michael so when he is on his lunch break he can read it and see him! He would love that!!! Here let's give him a fo-hock and take the picture in his little leather jacket looking all tough." I had to give it to Alice, it was a funny idea.

"That is a great idea Alice. Although you know Edward could take it in two ways, he could be mad that I let you play Barbie with his son or he would laugh because it is a funny picture. Are you prepared for Edward to stop by during his break to lecture you on torturing his son? You know he will, he wasn't afraid to let Emmett know that he wasn't allowed to run with Michael being his football. Emmett even explained to him that it was for Michael's education." She laughed. Seeing Edward go up against Emmett was a sight. Edward was tall, about 6'2 and fit but compared to Emmett he was on the small side. Emmett was a whopping 6'7 and was extremely buff. I know I have teased him a few times about taking steroids, still not sure if he did or not but knowing Emmett he probably didn't.

"I'll go grab the baby tub and we can bathe him first and then spike his hair. I can't believe you designed a baby leather jacket Ali! I really didn't think we would ever put Michael in it, but it is perfect for this picture." So we got out the bath and washed him up, towelled him off and then Alice started his mini-makeover. Just like me, Michael squirmed and was not enjoying it. If this picture wasn't for Edward, I would not have allowed Alice to do it.

By the time Alice was done, Michael looked adorable. He had his little bit of blonde hair spiked up the middle of his head and had his studded leather jacket on. Alice was attempting to put on some sunglasses over his gorgeous blue eyes but he started crying so I made her stop at that. I held him up and Alice took the picture. It took about 10 tries to get the perfect one and by the time we sent it we knew Edward would look at it any moment.

**AN:** Next chapter will be from Edwards POV. It will be his first day back at work so just know that you will get to see his reaction to Alice's baby make over next chapter. Remember let me know if you want there to be a sequel or if you want me to wrap it up in this story. Also review-previews, 10 reviews=early update.


	22. Chapter 21

**AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait and not being able to reply to the reviews. I have been really sick for the past 10 days, some virus that gave me no energy, appetite, cough, high fever and sore throat. Ontop of that a loved one just passed away so I have just been under so much stress. I ended up spending the past week at home because I was too sick to go to school which means that I have tons of homework, and so I'm not sure when the next update will be, so please just be patient and stay with me. Thanks for staying with the story! I would like to thank my amazing beta cascsiany for fixing up all of my chapters. Remember to review! Oh and just to let you know I put a poll on my profile seeing if you want a sequal or not!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

Today was tough leaving Michael. I woke up extra early so that I could rock him in the chair and tell him that I had to go to the hospital to work. I knew that he probably didn't understand what I was telling him or even paying attention for that matter but it made me feel better telling him about it.

"So little guy, I'm not going to be around as much as I normally am. You see I have to go and help other people feel better but don't worry I'll be back tonight around 5:30. Be a good boy for your mom, she has been having some issues lately with her memory loss so it would be nice if you were good for her and let her have a bit of a break. And oh I called your aunty Alice over to come and visit you. I hope you have a good day Michael." I said as I kissed his forehead and put him back into his crib. He cried instantly from the loss of contact.

"Shhh, Mikey, it's ok. Here let's go get you a bottle and call grandpa and let him know that I'll be in late today." I carried him downstairs with me to grab a bottle and to ensure that Bella wouldn't wake up yet. She had a long day ahead of her as she was use to me being there helping out. I decided to ask Alice to come over and help out today.

"Here's your bottle. That's right, drink it up. You are going to be a big, strong and healthy boy. You're already getting so big; it is crazy how fast you are growing. Watch, before I know it you'll be moving off to college. I love you so much Michael, I don't ever want you to forget that." He snuggled into me while I was feeding him. I decided to pull out my cell phone and call Carlisle now to let him know that I would be late.

"Hello son is there something wrong?" my father picked up after the second ring.

"Hey dad, nothing is wrong I am just going to be coming in a little bit late. I hope that's all right, I know it is my first day back to work and all but I just had to say goodbye to Michael and then he started fussing and so I decided to..."

"Edward it's fine, I understand what it is like to be going back to work and leaving the little ones behind. Take all the time you need, it's a slow morning, after all we do live in Forks and since Bella is still in bed that limits the regulars to two. Just make sure to come in sometime today." I was glad that my father understood how I felt. I knew that Michael wasn't really my son but we had such a strong bond that I had to keep on reminding myself that he was Mike's.

"See you in half an hour dad. If I don't leave soon I'm afraid I won't leave at all." We both laughed and said our goodbyes. By the time our conversation was over Michael had fallen asleep with the bottle. I took him upstairs, putting him down and continued to get ready to go into work. I passed by our bedroom and noticed that Bella was still fast asleep so I turned the baby monitor back on so she would hear when Michael woke up. Bella was exhausted; she was putting all her time and energy into Michael and trying to make it so that we would still have a family dynamic even through the shifts we took.

It had been a boring morning at the hospital. We saw a few strange cases but most of the people who came in had the common cold which they thought was the H1N1virus. With the scare going on I had heard that lots of people came in to get tested when they felt the common flu symptoms but most times it was nothing. There were only three reported cases here in Forks.

It was my lunch break when I received a strange text from Bella. She had never sent me a multimedia text before but I figured Michael must have done something cute that she caught on camera and decided to send it to me.

_Hey Daddy,_

_I hope your work day is going great!_

_I'm having a good time today with mommy and aunty._

_See you soon!_

_Love Miky_

Below that had a picture of Michael in the baby leather jacket that Alice insisted on designing and getting it rush made for him and had a fo-hock while looking 'tough'. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I wondered how many tries it took for them to get the picture, knowing my sister she wouldn't have stopped until it was perfect. I also noticed that he cried a bit from the redness around his eyes, he probably didn't enjoy being Alice's doll either. I decided to go show my father the picture as he saw Michael as a grandson and would have loved it.

"I can't believe Bella let Alice get her hands on Michael. Doesn't she hate being 'Bella Barbie'?" I laughed, it was true Bella hated it but yet she allowed Alice to do it on her son.

"Yes Bella hates it but he does look really cute so I can understand why. I'm going to go head back to the lunch room and text Bella back, see you later dad."

I decided to text her asking if she wanted her son to look like a juvenile delinquent and then laughed after sending her a second message telling her that the picture brightened my day and that he was adorable. I decided to show Seth the picture as well, he too was not happy about going along with the plan but decided that since my father said the stress of Mike's death could endanger Bella and Michael he played along too. He understood how I felt about Michael as he was an adopted child and he knew that his parents loved him even though he was not theirs biologically.

"That's pretty cute Edward! He sure looks like Bella and Mike doesn't he? Those eyes are exactly the same as Mikes." He paused as if he was contemplating what he was going to say next.

"You know Edward I'm really worried about you. Bella could very well remember everything and you are getting very attached to this little boy. You know Bella will want you nowhere near her when she finds out that you have been lying to her. She won't allow you around Michael especially if she remembers tomorrow because he won't remember you after a little while. If he was older then I can see her letting you visit him since he grew attached to you and remembered you but at this age you have no hope at seeing him if she remembers. What are you going to do Edward if that happens?" The truth was I had no idea what I would do. I had no legal rights to him after all I didn't adopt him. It would be all up to Bella and Seth was right, she would not want me anywhere near him.

"Seth I have no clue what I would do. I would try to follow Bella's wishes but I'm just not sure I would be able to. I would give my life for that boy if I had to. Alice would probably help me see him a few times here and there because she knows how much he means to me. The only option I would have is to listen to Bella's wishes and hope that one day she would forgive me and give me a second chance." Seth nodded his head.

"You think Bella is going to be that forgiving? I know she is selfless and in love with you but there is no way she would go anywhere near you even if she did forgive you because she wouldn't be able to trust you." Seth was hitting one of my fears on the nose.

"I am hoping that she will see it as I did it for her health and the baby and understand why I did it. I know you are going to argue that I should have told her after she had Michael but I just couldn't. She was stressed enough as it was with a new baby I didn't want to stress her with the death of her husband. She would have felt so alone, she would have been a single mother and for Bella that is a huge fear." Seth nodded knowingly.

"Well Edward I hope everything works out for you, I really do. I just worry that's all." We ended our conversation and went our separate ways. I knew that he was right and I somewhat forgot about it because I was so caught up with the baby but now it was in the forefront of my mind. I just couldn't wait to get back home to Michael and Bella. I missed them both so much and just couldn't wait to push my fears down while I immerse myself with my family.

**AN:** That was the chapter! The next chapter is going to jump over a year, be sure to look out for it in a few weeks :D. Reviews give me inspiration so make sure to review and maybe I'll get it up faster if I have time to breathe this week. Reviews=Previews, more previews give me more motivation which will equal a faster update!!!


	23. Chapter 22

**AN**: Hey everyone! I'm back to the fanfiction world! I just want to thank my 3 reviewers from the last chapter, thanks for staying loyal and reviewing even though it is taking me longer to update then usual! I really want to reach the 200 mark and I hate it when other authors do this but once I hit **200 reviews the next chapter will be posted** (hey barley anybody is reviewing and when I look at the stats there are tons of people reading), meaning if I get 23 reviews within this hour or whenever I will post the chapter right then and there! No I am not holding this chapter hostage nor am I punishing loyal fans, I just want some feedback to see if people really are reading my story or if they click on the first chapter and then find it not interesting and leave. This way I will know how many more chapters to write and to see if there will be a sequel, the great part for me when I write is knowing that other people enjoy my writing and that makes me want to write more, if people aren't reading then there is no point to write a sequel as I would feel discouraged. Ok enough with the lengthy AN, I just wanted to get that out of the way and explain it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will. I did however love the New Moon movie but then again I don't own that either. I only own my computer and my unique storyline. The characters, locations and stuff like that I do not own.

Chapter 22

1 Year later

Bella's POV

So much has happened within the last year. It is crazy how much Michael has grown, he can walk and he can talk a few odd words like 'momma' and 'dada' and repeating words we say. He by far is the smartest baby I have come across; I may be a bit biased but he really seems to have a wonderful personality and understand what is going on. Michael is also a huge daddy's boy, which sometimes makes me a bit jealous; especially when he falls down and starts crying and won't calm down unless Edward is there/on the phone to tell him he is all right. I know I should be happy that he is so attached to Edward, as he is his father and everything and that my feelings are a bit irrational but it is just so hard.

Edward, Alice and I went along with the wedding plans. I was still wearing my gorgeous ring that Edward had given me the night I gave birth to Michael and decided to plan our wedding for the summer of this year. We had the wedding colors of blue and green picked out as well as the flowers and the cake. I still have not found the perfect wedding dress so Alice suggested to make me my very own. She passed me 15 designs of wedding dresses she drew up all in one night and I found the perfect dress. I was anxiously awaiting the day; I could not wait to be married to Edward.

As for my memory, I have gotten little glimpses here and there but nothing extreme or anything. I could remember a terrible haircut that I had gotten a few years back which made me look like a mushroom and how Alice was still trying to tell me that it looked good since she was the one who made me get it. I also remembered getting an agent to agree to help me with getting my writing published which was pretty huge as I only really remembered random stuff before then. Besides that, the only other thing that has changed was that Edward now works reduced hours so he can be around Michael more. For that I was greatful as I got a chance to finish my novel. I'm not happy with it yet, I had an ending but it just doesn't seem right. I gave them a happily ever after but I don't feel like it fits, something about their story is pulling me to make a tragic ending which is totally unlike me. Maybe having amnesia was affecting me more than I thought it would.

* * *

Edward and I were spending a peaceful day in the living room with Michael, helping him walk as he was still very wobbly and discussing future plans. I still wanted to try for another baby and Edward had agreed, we booked a doctor's appointed for next week to go in and get some tests run and so we can see if there is any possible way he can get me pregnant again. I totally believed he could since it had already worked when I had gotten pregnant with Michael. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Michael fell and knocked his head into the wall. Great, he inherited my balance and coordination, not Edward's graceful movements I was hoping he would get.

"Dadddddddddda, *cry*" Edward looked over to me and got up to help Michael. He took out Michael's doctor bag toy and headed over there to play doctor and make it all better.

"Ok Miky, where does it hurt? Is it your head?" I looked over at Michael's watery eyes and rushed over there as well. Michael was pointing to where it hurt repeating "owww" and whimpering. Edward chuckled at how our son was able to show him exactly where it hurt. Edward got out a band-aid and put it on the spot, even though there was no blood, and Michael stopped crying immediately. I went into our kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the fridge, wrapped it in a blanket and passed it off to Edward. The whole crisis was averted and Michael decided he wanted to play with his toy train set.

"Well isn't someone the hot doctor in the house. You just saved your patients life Dr. Mason." He laughed even though I was mostly serious, he was really hot when he went into doctor mode.

"Well miss, if you ever have an injury, be sure to call me and I can fix you up real nicely." He smiled over at me.

"You know I may have to take you up on that offer." I laughed and crawled into his lap.

"You know Edward I'll love you no matter what the doctors say, I can tell you are stressing over the appointment and if Michael is our last child then so be it. We can adopt a baby and be a happy family. Who knows, maybe they will tell you that the procedure they did a while back fixed everything and we will be able to have another. All I know is that you shouldn't worry about it until it happens and that I will love you no matter what." He gave me a strange look and then it was gone. He smiled and kissed me sweetly while Michael was preoccupied.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as good as you? Bella you and Michael are my world, nothing will ever make me want anything else but the two of you. If I died tomorrow I would be a happy man, but I would be a bit upset that I wouldn't have the chance to spend more time with you." I kissed him again.

"I should be saying the same thing. Edward you are all I have ever wanted in a husband. You are an amazing father to Michael and the perfect soon to be husband for me. We should do something special as a family today, just the three of us. I can cancel my shopping plans with Alice and we could have a nice afternoon with Michael." It took Edward less than a minute to answer.

"Why don't we take Michael with us to the mall with Alice and let him go play in the ball playground that they have in the amusement park section. I'm sure he would love that and they do have a special section for babies to play in. Heck I'm sure Alice would be fine shopping alone for once when she hears her little nephew's shrills of joy in the ball pen." Edward was right, this would be perfect, it would get me out of shopping with Alice and I would be able to play with my son.

"That's a great idea! Let me go and change Michael and we can be on our way. Can you call Alice and let her know the change in the plans? She is your sister, you can deal with the disappointment or excitement." He laughed and left the room with his cell phone out. I took Michael upstairs to the nursery and changed his diaper along with his outfit. It was getting colder out and I needed to make sure he was dressed appropriately.

Half an hour later we were at the mall and I was taking Michael's jacket off. A woman came over with her daughter who looked the same age as Michael to come talk to us, probably about letting the kids play together. I was glad that he would be able to have a friend to play with since all his friends were adults.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and this is my daughter Jessie. I noticed you and your husband come in and it looks like your little boy is the same age as my Jessie so I thought it would be great if they could play for a little while." This made me thrilled, I was so happy that I would be able to let Michael go in the balls and play with a friend, rather than myself of Alice. He could become more social and hopefully this will work on his shyness that he unfortunately got from me.

"Hey Lauren, I'm Bella, this is my fiancée Edward and my son Michael who is currently not too happy about getting his jacket off. Your daughter is so beautiful! She looks a lot like you and probably like your husband too if he were here. Michael has been looking for a play date since he doesn't really have any friends his own age so this will be perfect! Oh and by the way this is Alice, she is the crazy aunty who is also my best friend." We all made introductions and she said something that I was not expecting at all.

"I can see Michael gets his some of his looks from his mother's side but he doesn't really look like Edward or Alice that much. Those blue piercing eyes are so unique and his light hair, don't worry I won't say anything if you don't want me to, but it is so obvious-" I looked at her in shock, people were supposed to just be polite and not so blunt. Was she accusing me of cheating on Edward or something? Or was she thinking that we didn't get our miracle? Edward said that I refused to use donation sperm after all. No Michael was our miracle. Something in me just snapped which was strange as I never did this before. Could I be pregnant or is the stress of everything making me this way?

"I would never cheat on my fiancée; he was my world up until I had my son. Michael was a miracle and I would never call him anything less. I didn't agree to get a donated sperm nor did I sleep with another man so we could have this baby. I don't know what you are accusing me of here but even know he doesn't exactly look like each of us perfectly doesn't give you the right to make accusations! Michael is a perfectly healthy, beautiful boy and even though he is a little bit shy I wouldn't change anything about him. His looks are unique and nothing else. No, you know what, he looks exactly like his father; Mike looked exactly like this in his baby pictures!" Wait, did I just say Mike? Everything started coming back to me.

**AN**: Yep there sure is a cliffy! This chapter would be far too long if I didn't stop it there. The next chapter is done, I didn't want you all to have to wait forever to get the update plus I really want to post it as soon as I see my reviews go up to 200 :D. I just need to know how many people are actually reading so I can see if there will be a sequel or if I will wrap up the story in this one. Happy reviewing!


	24. Chapter 23

**AN**: We have a continuation of the last chapter starting off right where it left off.. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; she finally got her memory back!!!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are all amazing! I'm half way through the next chapter so I will definitely be able to post it before finals. It's Edward's POV which I'm sure you all will be wanting after you read this chapter! I got home from black Friday shopping (Yes I live in Canada and this is a Saturday but we have a weekend sale) and saw we hit 200!!!! Today has been a great day, I went to a second hand store that has designer names and bought an authentic Prada purse for $18 because the zipper was broken (although I fixed it in the store), it even had the certificate to prove that it is the real thing!!! I guess the owner of the store didn't understand just how much these bags are worth. Anyways back to what I was saying, as promised here is the chapter!

**Declaimer**: Never have owned Twilight, never will, nor will I ever say I do. Stephenie Meyer unfortunately owns it, trust me if I did I would continue the saga and continue with Midnight Sun but since I don't own it, we may never see these things happening :( .

Chapter 23

Mike Newton was there for me when Edward dumped me before going to college. He picked up the pieces of my life without saying anything bad about Edward as he knew how much I still loved him. He was there for me when nobody else was. Mike and I attended the same college; spent every minute together because he was all I had and I was all he had. We had a strong friendship but I always felt like he wanted it to be more than that.

He confessed his feelings for me over dinner one night and we became a couple. Even though I didn't love him the way I loved Edward, I thought I could grow to love him because he was such a good guy. We dated for a year and that's when he proposed to me, very romantically I might add. He took me skiing in Banff Canada and we spent most of the time in the hot springs or touring the little city. He took me back to the hotel and we danced to the live performer and then all of a sudden he was singing our song. At the end of the song Michael told me that we should be heading back to our room. It was all decorated and the next thing I knew he bent down on one knee and proposed to me. I said yes and I truly felt for the first time in my life that I would get my happy ending. I realized that I truly loved him at that moment and so was able to say yes and mean it.

Then I remembered when we found out that I was pregnant and we told Alice and Edward. Edward had a strange glimmer in his eye and looked torn between happy and sad. Then I remembered sitting in the chair getting a sonogram and seeing my baby and finding out that it was a boy. We decided we would name him Damon Charlie as we both had loved the name and he insisted we name him for my deceased father. The last thing I remembered was getting into the car after we had dinner and driving back to Forks, Mike was driving too fast and I told him he needed to slow down. And that was all.

I realized that the ending to my novel wasn't right because it was really my life, I just didn't recognize it. So for all this time I had been writing had I remembered? Was my subconscious trying to give me clues with my writing and with those strange dreams I was having that always had a strange man, who I now recognized to be Mike with Michael and with the underlying tone of Edward was not the father.

What is going on here? Where was Mike? Was he still alive? Where was my wedding ring and band? What happened to my house? Why would Edward deceive me like this? Further, why would everyone lie to me about this? Even Emmett my own brother and Alice my best friend could not be truthful to me. I felt so alone. I was broken out of thought when Michael was calling for Edward to go and play with him. I looked over to Edward and saw a look of uncertainty, he looked guilty but at the same time panicked, he looked like he wanted to say something but at the same time nothing. He slowly walked over to Michael and decided to play with him. I could hear my voice but I didn't register what I was saying until after I said it.

"Edward, don't you dare go near my son! I am going back to your home and packing my things, I don't want to see you in that house while I am there. Alice call Emmett and tell him to pick me up from here and take me back to Edwards place to pack. We will be gone by dinner and by that time you can go home." I went over to Michael and took him out of the arms of the man I had thought for a year I loved.

"Michael, we are going to live with uncle Emmy for a little while. Isn't that exciting? He really loves you and he will be so happy that we will be staying there. Here let's get your jacket on and we will be on our way." I felt tears of betrayal seeping down my face.

"Love, wait let me explain. I did this all for you, if I would have told you about Mike" I couldn't listen to him anymore. His face looked devastated and as much as I didn't want to admit it, a part of my wanted to go over there and comfort him. I cannot believe I fell back in love with a man who had already broken my heart so badly it was almost was not able to be repaired.

"Love?!? How can you lie to the person you claim to love for so long? Wait don't answer that. Edward, I cannot believe a word out of your mouth. You were lying to me for the past year and a half; taking advantage of my condition. What is wrong with you? Emmett is going to be here soon, please don't make a scene in front of Michael. I don't want to see you or hear from you again. Don't contact me or come by Emmett's place. He will not let you in and I will not answer the phone. I cannot believe you would do this to me! I thought you were a better man but I guess I was mistaken." I was proud that I didn't let my voice quiver even though I had tears pouring out of my eyes. Alice came over to comfort me; I couldn't even look at the hurt in Edwards eyes. How could he feel hurt if he brought this all upon himself? He knew there was a possibility that I would remember my past, heck he is a doctor he should know how likely it was that I would get my memory back.

"Bella, I think you should listen to what Edward has to say. He didn't do it for completely selfish reasons." I could not believe Alice would continue to take her brother's side on this. First she lied to me and now she was trying to get me to listen to Edward.

"Alice, I don't have to do anything. Right now I don't even know if I consider you a friend after everything you have done. Alice, out of everyone I expected you and Emmett to tell me the truth on this but you never did. Instead you made up lie after lie about how this baby is a miracle. He is not Edwards and you made me think he was when I was suspicious. Who know I might have gotten my memory back a lot sooner if everyone would have been honest with me!" Now the pixie was tearing up, I could never handle that face but I would be strong. Michael was starting to feel the tension in the room so I quickly stormed out and took him to the food court where I'm sure Emmett would be picking us up from.

I really tried to stay strong and not break down in front of my son. I felt too many emotions going through my body, I didn't know if I should be sitting here worried sick about where they could be hiding Michael to follow through with this sick plan or if I should feel grief as he could have passed in the accident we were in. I decided to do what I knew best, suppress the feelings and put on a strong face for my son. I sang to him a bit and tried to tell him in a cheerful voice how much fun he would be having with his favourite uncle until I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Edward standing at the edge of the foot court just looking at me with a heartbroken expression. Was this man stalking me now? I almost went over there to confront him about that, because really that was creepy but I heard the big booming voice of Emmett in the distance with the little song that he usually sings Michael each time they see each other.

"Belly brains! Mickey Mouse! Big Emmet bear is in da house!" Emmett could always bring a smile to my face with his raps even though he wasn't a "g" he still tried to act like it when he did the songs, child rated of course as Michael was a baby. I knew I was still mad at him but he was the only person I could turn to.

"Emmett, can we please get out of here and to Edward's place to pack? I told him all my stuff will be moved by supper and I really want it removed before then. I still cannot believe you lied to me about all this! Really Emmett, you're supposed to be my big brother who protects me from situations like this. I need to know what happened to Mike but can you tell me after we are finished packing and at your place so Michael isn't around when you tell me." I knew that I was pretty much in denial about Mike but I couldn't think about him being dead. He just couldn't be.

"Sure Bells, anything you want. I have Rosie already over there packing up so that you don't have to do too much." I nodded letting him know that I heard him and went into his giant jeep and buckled Michael into his car seat.

We went back to Edward's place and it was more painful than I thought it would be. I saw all the new memories around the house, such as where Michael took his first steps and where Edward proposed to me, and I saw the other memories that were forged (the pictures Alice made of Edward and I). Rosalie hugged me and told me that everything would be alright and we continued to pack in silence. Thankfully it took us no time at all to pack and get back to Emmett's place. Once we got there Rosalie took Michael up to the guest room which would now by Michael's and mine to play with the toys while Emmett sat me down to talk about what happened.

"I'm so sorry about my role in your deception. I just wanted to let you know that I did this along with Alice and Edward because Carlisle said you had a difficult pregnancy and that if anything was said to upset you, that you could lose the baby. Remember when mom went to your place, I mean Edward's house, and she upset you and you went into early labour? Well you would have gone into extremely early labour if we had upset you at the time of the accident. At first I didn't know if I wanted to go along with the plan but then I could see the love in your eyes when you looked at Edward and so I kept my mouth shut. I wanted to tell you after Michael was born but again you were so happy and it was wrong of me to break the little dream world you had. We didn't know if your memory would ever come back and if it didn't I wanted you to have a happy life." Why did he keep on saying that it would be a happy life with Edward when I was married?

"Bells, Mike died in that accident. You nearly died as well but he died before anyone could help him. They didn't think he felt any pain. When you thought that the baby belonged to Edward and how happy you were I couldn't just go and say 'sorry your husband died and you're a single mother' and neither could anyone else. I'm so sorry about his death and how it will affect your life but I'm not sorry about trying to save my nephew's life." My heart shattered. Mike was dead. Deep down I knew that would be the only reason but I wanted to deny it. I wished that this was just some sick joke, that they would say that he too had amnesia and was located somewhere else but that was not the case. The day had started off so good and it came crashing down. I had lost my whole life in one day and only had my son left to hold me together. That night Rosalie slept in the guest room with Michael while I cried myself to sleep with Emmett rubbing my back in the master bedroom. Before I let sleep overtake me I thought I heard the faint sound of the volvo engine in the distance.

**AN:** So Bella now knows all the truth! The next chapter will be Edward's POV, there will be some backtracking as it will show his side to the situation but that will only be a short bit. Be prepared for angst and drama! Please review :D I'll post the chapter within 3 weeks or after 20 reviews which ever comes sooner! Like I said in the last chapter, I'll update as soon as I get them. I always like to leave a reward for reviews and now I will be able to just like last chapter!


	25. Chapter 24

**AN**: Here comes the massive authors note where I apologize for being gone for such a long time! This year has been really tough for me between a death of a loved one and trying to pass my two accounting classes I'm forced to take in order to get my degree (after the first I knew I hated it but decided to take the second one right after so that I can just get it over with). I'm sorry I know that this chapter is extremely late and I thank all of you who continue to support my story even though I have been gone for such a long time. Right now I'm in the middle of finals so I'm not sure when the next update will be, I just wanted to post this chapter since I was finished it.

This chapter was hard to write, I love reading angst and heartbreak and all that but when it came down to writing it, it just didn't come out right. I re-wrote this chapter 5 times so I hope you enjoy it! I have an idea for another story which is kind of hard getting these chapters out as well, but I won't start writing it until this one is done. As for the sequel, it will most likely be put on hold until I write my next story. I would not be able to write a good sequel right now with the other story in my mind. Possibly this summer if I have a lot of time I may write both but I really don't know what kind of time I'll have this summer. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for this story and the storyline that comes with it. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 24

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe that Lauren talked to Bella that way. Aren't people supposed to tell parents that their children look like them even if they don't really? Half the time I tell other parents their children look just like them even though I don't see the resemblance. Heck look at my family, Alice doesn't really look like Carlisle, Esme or I. The only trait that she had the same was my father's eyes! People today are so rude, I seriously cannot believe that a complete stranger would accuse Bella of cheating on me! Lauren didn't even know Bella so how could she have come up with that sort of assumption. I know that Michael doesn't look like me because he is not my biological child but it just hurts when someone else points that out.

I decided it would be a good time to take Michael into the play area because I knew Bella would want to say some choice words to Lauren. I was shocked when Bella told me to get away from her son. That moment felt like it was in slow motion, I could feel my heart crumbling and my whole life coming down around me. She told me that she is going back to our house and packing up hers and Michael's things. I tried to explain why I did it but Bella wouldn't listen to any of it. The rest of the conversation was kind of a blur, Bella told me that I couldn't love her and that she didn't want me around when she packed up. I knew I couldn't change her mind until she cooled off so I decided to step aside and let Bella leave without a scene, I didn't want Michael to get scared and I didn't want the whole mall to see my problems.

I decided to follow behind Bella and Michael when they went to the food court to make sure they got to Emmett and back to my place safely. I waited at the edge of the food court and watched Bella try to keep it together. God why didn't I tell her before? She is devastated and is probably feeling so alone right now since not only I lied but everyone did. She looked so beautiful but so heartbroken. I could hear Emmett's booming voice and before I knew it both he, Michael and Bella were gone.

I wondered about what would happen with Michael, he's so young that he will no doubt forget me in time. If Bella lives with Emmett for long, Michael will look to him to be his father figure. No matter how much it hurt me I would not go and cause more heartache and worry for Bella for demanding to see Michael since I did not have the only tie to him that matters in world. I was not related to him by blood so there was nothing I could do. I love him and Bella more than anything in this world so I had to do right by them.

I couldn't go home as much as I would have liked to because Bella would be there and I would respect her wishes. I thought about going to the grave yard to talk to Mike but I just couldn't find it in me to apologize for what I have done because as much of a disaster this has turned out to be I would have done it again for Bella. Maybe in time she will find that I did this to save her baby and because I did have feelings for her and she can come to forgive me. I decided to head over to Alice's house and camp out there for a while. There was no way I would be going back to Bella's and my home, there were way too many memories there and I could not be in it without her. I wallowed in heartbreak until it was night. Bella would have been long cleared out of our house by now. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone. Maybe it was Bella!

"Bella! I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you that much hurt. Thank you for calling me to hear me out." I didn't wait to hear her voice; I just wanted her to hear what I had to say. Suddenly I was paying attention; I heard a sigh and a faint cry in the background.

"Edward, it's me Rosalie. Emmett is just telling Bella everything and I'm left to take care of Michael. He will not settle down for bed and he keeps on asking for you. Do you think you could come over and put the little guy to sleep?" It felt like my heart was breaking even more, which I didn't think was possible. My son was upset and he was asking for me, which I knew wouldn't happen very often anymore because Bella wouldn't allow me to be close to him.

"Rose I don't think it is a good idea for me to come over. As much as I would love to be there with the little guy, Bella made it perfectly clear she didn't want me to be anywhere near Michael. I have already done so much to hurt her, I don't want to add this to the list. You know she isn't going to let me see Michael so maybe it's for the best that I don't come over so he can get used to me not being around." I could tell as soon as those words left my mouth that Rosalie wouldn't appreciate it.

"Edward, you are Michael's father in every way that it matters the most! He is scared in a new place and his mother cannot be with him. Plus he wants his daddy! Now you are going to come over here and comfort him and then go home before Bella notices that you were even here. I'll see you soon." I couldn't argue with her, I wanted to see Michael so badly, especially since I was unable to say goodbye properly at the mall so I grabbed my keys and headed over to Emmett's.

Rose met me at the door and quickly ushered me in. I could hear Michael crying and calling "daddy" so I rushed to his room. He was curled up in a little ball in his crib with tears streaming down his face. His eyes and cheeks were all red from the amount he had cried. It hurt to see my son so upset. I walked over to his crib and as soon as he saw me his cries started to slow down. I immediately picked him up and went to the rocker.

"Shhhh Michael, everything is going to be alright. I love you so much Michael. Did you know that I missed you today? I am not going to be around for a while so be good for Aunty Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and mommy. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I don't love you will all of my heart. I will love you and your mother until the day that I die." He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and smiled. It was bitter sweet to see him like this, I was happy that he loved me the way I loved him but sad because we wouldn't get to see each other anymore.

"Dadda" He began to squirm to get off the chair and pointed to the car track I bought him for his birthday.

"Now little guy you need to get some sleep. It is long past your bed time." I kissed him of the forehead and started humming the lullaby I always use to sing to him. He was calm now and was able to fall asleep. At that moment, holding my son in my arms while rocking him to sleep; I knew I was going to have to talk to Bella and figure out a way to make things work. If we could never have a relationship then I would ask to be in Michael's life. He needed a father and we were already so close to each other. I would have to get her to listen to reason and make it so she would allow me to visit Michael and spend time with him.

I then noticed Rosalie standing in the doorway smiling a sad smile. She came into the room and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Edward. Bella will change her mind when she realizes that this was all done out of love. No matter how mad she is, there is no way she can keep you away from your little boy. Bella just doesn't have it in her to punish Michael for your mistakes. Go home and get some sleep. Hopefully Bella will think clearly tomorrow."

I thanked Rosalie for letting me come see Michael and then I was on my way out. I stopped at Bella's door and heard her sobbing and wanted so badly to go in and comfort her. I had to respect her wishes and leave her alone no matter how much it killed me. I decided to stand there for another five minutes as her sobbing died down and her breathing sounded normal. I decided to take Rosalie's advice and go and try get some sleep in case Bella needed me in the morning.

**AN**: Again I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update! I was thinkng about saving this chapter till after finals are over so then I could regularly update rather than have a break again (finals are over at the end of April) but I decided you all have waited long enough for me to write so I posted it early. I won't be able to get any writing done during finals as I will be studying like crazy but right after I plan on writting a few times a week so I can get more updates out. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Reviews give me motivation to write more. It is always nice to hear that people are liking the story or really hearing anything about it (just not flames!).


	26. Chapter 25

AN: Here is chapter 25! I actually changed a bit of this chapter after I read a review as there were a bunch of good points that I didn't even think about! I had an idea in my head and this comment really made me think at how I want the story to be and so I took this chapter in a different direction. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters those are Stephenie Meyer's. I only own the storyline of this fan fiction.

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

I awoke to quietness in a cold bed by myself. All the memories from the day before rushed through my mind and I fell apart once again. I could not believe my family and friends would lie to me about my husband's death! I understand that they wanted Michael to be safe and since I was having a high risk pregnancy the news could have been harmful to my condition but they should have told me after Michael was born. I could not believe that Edward could have done that to me. He was my closest friend and my first love. He made me believe we were still together, and that Michael was a miracle.

It seemed like everyone was concerned about me being a single mother. Sure that is not an ideal situation; I would rather be with the father and work as a team to raise the child. Truth be told I had no issues with being a single mother; I had to take care of my mom until she married Phil so I could take care of Michael too! I also looked after my dad while he was still alive, making sure he was eating healthy and doing well. If I could parent my parents then I could parent my child. Bella Swan does not need a man! I laughed to myself, I felt like I was losing my mind with my little girl power pep talk within my head. Emmett knocked on my door with breakfast. He had a concerned look on his face as he entered. Don't tell me there was more bad news.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling. I know you had a lot to process yesterday. Is there anything I can get or do for you?" I loved my big brother and how over protective he was.

"I'm handling everything all right I guess. I think I'm still in a bit of shock. Do you mind if Michael and I stay here until I can get the old house cleaned up?" I tried to say that as confidently as I could.

"Bells are you sure that you want to move back into your old home? I mean there are probably so many memories there, are you sure that is a good idea?" I nodded.

"I'm really concerned Bella, you just found out your husband passed away and you found out the whole life you have been living has been a lie. I'm sorry I know it is harsh but hunny you need to grieve. You don't need to put that strong face on around me. Take your time, grieve and we will take care of Michael for you. You can't suppress all of these emotions. Last night you sobbed to sleep and now you are acting normal. I know you are breaking on the inside so just let it all out." That was exactly what I did. I was so sick of crying but I just couldn't hold it in.

"That's right Bells, let it all out. It is all going to be OK. You're a strong woman and I know you can get through this. Everyone loves you Bells, I know we all were terrible and lied along with Edward but we did it because we just didn't want to hurt you if you never got your memory back." After that I tuned his words out until I drifted off to sleep.

A Week Later

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed; it was the first time within a week that I slept through the night. I knew what I had to do today, I had to go and visit Michael's grave and say goodbye to him. A week is never long enough to grieve but I was ready to move on with my life especially since all my stress has taken its toll on Michael. I was ready to be able to be his mommy and not have to force a smile when I talk to him. I got Emmett to drive me down to the cemetery and show me where my husband was laid to rest. As soon as I saw his headstone I broke down. It was the cliché loving son, husband and father quote but it was simple and perfect all at the same time. Whoever picked it out did an amazing job. I decided to try talking to Mike even though in the beginning I felt dumb doing it.

"Hey Mike, you know I have never been that good at talking to things that don't talk back to me so I hope this isn't too painful to hear. I'm sorry that I have not come by your gravesite or really mourn you until now, I finally got my memory back and guess what, all of our friends and family lied to me about you. I was convinced that Edward and I were still together and that Michael was his child. Michael is so beautiful Mike; he looks just like you and has some of your personality traits. You would have loved him so much if you were here with us." I decided now was a good time to place Michael's picture on the tombstone.

"I miss you so much Mike, I'm trying to be strong but I need you here with me. I feel so alone, everyone lied to me about what had happened so who can I turn to? I've been leaning on Emmett and Rosalie but they are still not forgiven for not telling me the truth after Michael was born. The only person who didn't lie to me was my mom and you know how I feel about that woman! So who do I turn to, all of my loved ones who lied to me or my mother who has never cared about anything besides herself but always seems to tell me the truth?" The wind blew and for some reason it pushed me even more to talk about everything that was bothering me. It was like Mike was letting me know he was there for me and that everything would be all right after I talked to him.

" You know Mike, we still need to go to Vegas and do a second wedding for the heck of it, sign Michael up for ball and hockey and have you to teach him how to play and most importantly we need to have a little girl. What am I going to do without you? We had so many dreams for the future and they are all gone! I know I have to be strong for Michael but I just don't know if I can be that strong. I am trying my hardest but sometimes it just isn't hard enough. All I ever want to do is curl up into a ball and cry but I know for Michael's sake I need to get through this and fast."

"I am going to be as strong as I can for you and for our son. I decided that after today I'm going to move back into our old house and raise Michael there. I want him to be in the nursery we designed together and to see all the pictures of you and know who his real father is. I miss you Mike and I will always love you. Oh and I thought you would be excited to hear that I'm going to be publishing my newest novel about our love and our life together. It's sad, all that time that I didn't have my memory I still knew you and loved you through my novel. I just need to change it up and perhaps kill Edward off and then send it to my editor. You will always be remembered Mike and will always be in my heart." I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest as I got up and went back to Emmett's Jeep.

We decided to drive down to my old home and take a look at the condition it was in after a year of never being opened and the results were not good. There was a flood and so the whole basement needed to be redone and there were leaks in the master bedroom roof so the floors needed to be ripped out and the wallpaper needed to be replaced. Emmett was worried there would be mould problems so we needed someone to come in and take a look at it. The only room that was completely unaffected was Michael's room which I was so happy about.

It felt like yet another thing went wrong. What was next? I found out that my whole life was a lie and that my husband was dead and now my home that I shared with Mike was ruined too! I would be staying with Emmett and Rosalie for a long time at this rate. Emmet assured me that he didn't mind but I just wanted to be on my own and start living life again. We decided to head back to the apartment and got back while Michael was taking his nap.

"So do you feel better after visiting Mike? I know that must have been hard to do but I'm proud of you for trying to move on for Michael's sake. You know Michael was really fussy while you were gone. He kept on saying he wanted his daddy. He has been asking for Edward all week. What are you going to do Bella?" I was beyond frustrated with Rose. She knew I had no intentions of letting Edward back into our lives and that was going to be that. We all needed to move on.

I decided to just walk away from her and go check up on my little angel. He was in his crib sleeping peacefully with an innocent look on his face. I was upset that he was dragged into this mess, he was too young to understand what was going on and I didn't want him to suffer for Edward's and my decisions. I decided that I wouldn't make any decisions today so I went to the computer and started fixing up my novel.

AN: I know it is kind of short but it was a really heavy chapter with Bella trying to move on and visiting Mike's tombstone. I hope you all liked it. Prepare for drama in the upcoming chapter. Please review :D!


	27. Chapter 26

**AN:** This was originally going to happen in Chapter 25 but since I changed it the portion fits better in this chapter. On my last AN I told you to prepare for drama and there will be lots in this chapter. We have about 4-5 chapters left until this story will be done : (. It is kind of sad but if people still are interested in the story there will be a sequel. So be sure to let me know you reading and review :D! Also I have a new story out as well, its a really **dark fic **called **Faking Fangtasia**, go check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own Deceptive Desires and little Michael.

Chapter 26

A few days have gone by since I visited Mike's grave and Emmett kept on checking up on me to make sure I was OK. He still wasn't convinced that I was doing better and so he was just waiting for me to break down. It was almost like he felt guilty for lying to me all those months and so now he goes overboard to make sure I was OK. This morning was just like every other morning except for when it came down to Michael.

"Hey Bells. How are you feeling? I tried to keep Michael out of your room but he kept on crying and asking for you or Edward so I had to bring him in, I hope you don't mind." I smiled. Even though I was far from being over Mike and all the heartache, I had to pull it together for Michael and help him through this time because he was so close to Edward.

"Michael, were being a bad boy for Uncle Emmy and Aunty Rosie? Why are you so sad today buddy?" He still had his big crocodile tears in his eyes and his little chin was quivering.

"Dada dada?" My heart sank, he wanted Edward again and that was just something I wasn't sure I was ready for or if I would ever be ready for it. I knew Edward loved Michael but I just didn't want to see him. This was about Michael though; I could not be selfish and punish him because of what Edward had done.

"You know what Michael; your daddy is going to be away for a little while. He still loves you and thinks about you a lot but he can't be here right now. Everything will be OK hunny. I know everything is different right now, like us staying with Uncle Emmy but we'll get use to it. Plus Aunty Rosie has a big box of cars that she picked out just for you! If you're a good boy you can play with them after breakfast."

This seemed to get him to calm down a bit. I saw that he wasn't as happy as he was with Edward around but that is all I can do right now. Emmett sat down on the bed and the three of us had breakfast until Michael got impatient and wanted to play. Emmett decided to go play with him in the living room with the newly purchased cars and give me some time to grieve my husband.

1 Week Later

Rosalie came into my room with a no nonsense look on her face which meant she was on a mission. I internally rolled my eyes; I knew that this discussion was going to be bad. Just then I saw a very tired and less energetic Alice come in behind her. This was the first time I saw Alice since I got my memory back. I was a little bit nervous about seeing her because she is Edward's sister and I knew he was crushed when I left. In a way I felt guilty as we were best friends but I let the whole situation get in the way of that.

"Bella I'm going to be very honest with you. Your feelings towards Edward are hurting Michael. We both know that you are grieving your husband but you need to think about your son. You know he has asked for Edward every day and each day you tell him that he is away and that he loves him. This is not good for Michael, he needs his father. Edward was Michael's father in every way that mattered. He hurt you and we understand that you don't want to reconcile with him but for Michael's sake, can you be civil with him and let Michael spend time with him?" I sighed, I knew Rose was right but I just didn't want to admit it.

"Edward is not Michael's father. I know you two are totally team Edward here but he has no ties to Michael. Mike was a wonderful man and Michael doesn't even know that he was his father. That's just not fair, when he grows up and wants to know his roots it would confuse him when I tell him about Mike and his family. I will not lie about Mike to him and by keeping Edward in the picture it complicates everything. I think you two really need to mind your own business and let me deal with this by myself. I am Michael's mother and I don't know if Edward is what is best for Michael after everything he has done."

I knew this argument was weak and that they girls were not going to give up but I was finding every possible reason to stay away from Edward. I didn't know how I would feel when I saw him. The emotions I feel towards him are strong and that scared me. I was supposed to hate him and heck I even killed him off in my novel. I wanted to feel nothing for him and have him completely out of my life after everything that had happened but I still had an emotional attachment to him.

"Bells you know that is not fair. Michael loves Edward and even though he is not the biological father he has been in that role and the two have bonded." I rolled my eyes, of course Alice would want her brother to see Michael and somehow she got Rosalie to agree that it was a good idea.

"I did not put Edward in that role and allow them to bond. He inserted himself into my family when he lied to me about my husband's death and kept it from me after I was out of danger! If I would have known right when Michael was born I would have been furious but I would have been able to get over it after some time. Edward would have been able to be an uncle to him and see him on a regular occasion. Who knows, maybe we could have worked out as a couple after I grieved for Mike but now we will never know!" I knew this would upset Alice but at this point I didn't care. I felt like they were double teaming me and it was infuriating because we weren't playing a game, this is my life.

"Do you know how much you are hurting him? He has been staying at my house since the day you got your memory back. Edward said that it is far too painful to go back to the house that the two of you shared. He doesn't want to go home and see the empty nursery and see what all he has lost. He barley sleeps or eats and doesn't do anything besides go to work and then come home and think about his decisions. Every time I come home he asks if I have seen you and then demands why I have yet to come here to check up on you and Michael. Every time his cell rings he gets excited because he thinks it is you calling him to say that he can explain everything to you." I felt strange hearing all of this but slowly understood what Edward was going through. He was grieving just as much as I was. If he would have just told the truth none of this would have been happening. I would not feel bad for him, he was not the victim, I was.

"I won't get into everything here because I think he needs to tell you but really Bella! You want him to suffer? Well he already has. You and Michael were his whole world and he lost you both. Don't punish Michael by punishing Edward." I felt pain within my chest when I heard that Edward was hurting so badly. I hated that pain, why should I have feelings for him after everything that happened? More than anything I was confused with my feelings and the situation. My head knew what it was feeling but my heart felt something completely different.

"Alice he is hurting because of the decisions he made. This could have turned out very differently if Edwards would have told me the truth after I gave birth to Michael. He lied to me for a full year when he should have come out with the truth. Really, it has only been a little over two weeks. I need time to grieve my husband and figure out my life. I have lost a year of my life in lies and I'm trying to cope with everything. It is all so new for me. You both have known about this the whole time so it would be simple to just let everything go but I just can't do it."

I knew I was being selfish but at that moment I didn't care. All of my life I had been always thinking of others and now it was time for me to put myself first. How would I be a good mother to Michael if I didn't get my act together? I needed to cope in my own ways in order to truly be there for my son.

"Bella stop! Think about Michael here. He cries and asks for Edward every day, do you think he is happy? Think about your son and do what is best for him. How many more tears does Michael need to shed before you realize that keeping Edward away will only upset him more?"

At that moment the hardened wall I built came crashing down and I broke down. I was letting my hate for Edward harm Michael and that was not right. I wanted to play Miss Independent but maybe being too independent wasn't good for my son. I ripped my son out of the life he knew and he didn't understand any of it. I thought I was being strong for Michael and trying to figure out life for him but in reality all I was doing was hurting him. I needed to put aside my feelings for Edward and give my son what he needed.

"I have been such a terrible mother. Your both right, I need to make sure Michael is happy before everything else. Alice could you tell Edward to come over tonight so he could put Michael to sleep? At home, I mean back when we lived in Edward's home, he would always put Michael to bed." I said defeated. Alice squealed and hugged me tightly as she bounced on the bed.

"I knew you would come around! Bella you are not a selfish person, you just needed to see it from a different perspective. Had Michael not been in the picture then you would have never had to see him again but let's face it, Michael is crazy about Edward. This is so good! I need to get home right now and let Edward know that he can come over now!" Wait, come over now? I thought I said tonight. I honestly didn't want to see Edward at all and moving the time up would make our conversation longer.

"You both need to talk before we bring Michael into the situation. I know you don't want to reconcile but maybe you two could come up with an agreement as to when he could see Michael. Emmett and I will both be here to look after Michael while you two talk." I was planning on just staying in my room while Edward was here and using Alice as an intermediary. It made sense; I mean if Michael was going to see Edward at least I could act civilly towards him. I suddenly felt nervous about tonight.

**AN**: I hope you all don't hate Bella after how she behaved in this chapter. She needed to be selfish in order for this to work. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	28. Chapter 27

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately I will not be able to update regularly, but I hope it won't take this long inbetween chapters in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own this fan fiction story and cute little Michael.

Chapter 27

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when she said that this had been a mistake. I hoped she didn't change her mind and not allow me to see Michael. I don't think I could stand it if she took away my visitation.

"Please Bella, I need to see Michael. I will not say anything more, I'll leave you alone just please let me see my little boy." She still looked furious.

"He is not your son Edward; he only looks at you like a father because you lied to me all that time. I will not take away your visitation because that would not be fair to Michael because he truly does miss you." Well that was harsh but at least I still get to see my son.

"What I can't do is see you anymore Edward. You can come by at the times that I scheduled you but when you come by I will not want to see you. If you have a question or need to reschedule one of the meetings then please talk to Emmett and I will think of something and let you know through him. Being around you is far too painful and I don't think I can forgive you for what you have done. I'm trying here Edward; I'm letting you see Michael. Please just be happy with that."

I completely understood where Bella was coming from; I knew that she would never be able to forgive me but I still tried. It would be hard to go through Emmett for everything because I wanted to patch things up with Bella but I would have to do it her way in order to see my son. Maybe within time she would be able to see why I did the things I did and if she ever does forgive me I will be there.

"I am very happy with that. Thank you so much Bella, I know it is really hard for you to have me back in your life. You are a great mother for putting Michael's needs above your own and I will always love you both. If you ever need anything please just ask." She nodded and showed me to the door.

"Michael will be here soon, you should go wait for him in the living room." She offered a sad smile and closed the door. I heard her crying behind the door but decided to respect her wishes and wait for Michael. She wanted space, I'll give her space. Not even five minutes later Rosalie and Michael came through the door. I couldn't believe how much he grew since the last time I saw him. Rose was helping him walk by holding his hands and most of his weight.

"DADADADA play!" He screamed as he tried to run to me with Rosalie's help. I loved seeing him smile. This felt like one of the best days of my life seeing my little boy so happy to see me. I was worried that he would have forgotten who I was.

"Hey Mikey, look what Daddy brought for you! Do you want to open the present?"

His eyes lit up and he tore the wrapping paper to pieces. I knew that a train set would be too mature for him but he liked it anyways. I set up the track and let the little blue plastic Thomas train go around the track. Michael loved it and kept trying to grab the steam engine when it would pass his way. He would always get real close to grabbing it but at the last second move his hand away. We played with the trains for a while until he had a big yawn and I decided that it was time to put him to bed. I brushed his two teeth that were new since I last saw him and gave him a bath. We went into the guest bedroom which Bella vacated while I was playing with Michael and I rocked him while I told him a story.

"Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a little boy named Michael who had parents who loved him very much. One day Michael and his beautiful mother decided that they needed to leave their house and move in with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie because they missed Michael very much and needed some company." He was still wide awake so I decided to go on.

"This left Michael's daddy back at the house and he continued to love Michael everyday and miss him very much. Even though Michael was not in the house he thought about him all the time and was excited to see him when he visited Uncle Emmett's house. Michael's daddy visited often and they both had a lot of fun together. Even though Michael and his daddy were not living together they still were able to see each other and have a fun time. And they all lived happily ever after."

He was starting to doze off so I cut the story short. I needed him to know how much I loved him and to try helping him understand the situation. I knew he was too young to know what was going on; I just hoped that by telling him this that it would help him a little bit with the change that has taken place. I rocked with him a little longer while humming his lullaby. I needed the extra time with him since I knew that I would have to leave soon. Once I knew Michael was fast asleep I kissed his forehead, took him to his crib and tucked him in. I reluctantly left the room and decided to talk to Emmett before I went home.

"Hey Emmett, thanks so much for allowing me to come over. I know it was Bella's decision but it is your apartment and you could have gone all big brother bear on me and refuse to let me in. I heard that you will be Bella's and my communication from now on, I hope you don't mind." He grinned and shook his head.

"Of course I don't mind. He is my nephew and he needs you here so I have no problems at all. I'll see you in a couple days Edward. Drive safe!" I smiled and said my goodbyes. I probably looked ridiculous leaving Emmett's apartment with the huge grin on my face. The only way I could be happier is if Bella took me back. I was in not complaining because at least I got my son back in my life. I could live with that.

Bella's POV (Surprise! You get to see what she is thinking in this chapter too!)

I was so shaken up by Edward's explanation and the fact that he kept on telling me that he loved me. No matter how hard I tried to hate him and refuse to forgive him I just couldn't stop the feeling that spread through my body. My heart was winning the battle in my head vs. heart war. I don't understand why I still care so much about Edward; anyone else would be done with him after they found out the truth and never think of it again.

I decided to tell him that I didn't want to see him again because I just wanted to get over him. Seeing him in all of his glory made it hard to be mad at him and I realized that I still had strong feelings for him that I should not have. It is wrong; I should not still love the man who lied to me all that time. I loved Mike and by loving Edward I have disrespected Mike as he only just died and Edward covered up his death! If I was to see Edward again and if he told me how much he loved me each time my resolve would crumble and I would never get over him and we would get back together. I couldn't let that happen. I saw the pain in his face when I told him that and I hoped that it would make him move on as well.

I moved to the master bedroom since Edward would take Michael into the spare bedroom for bedtime. I heard Edward and Michael playing and I was happy to hear all the giggles coming out of Michael. He was having a good time and I denied him from having it for the past two weeks. I felt bad that I didn't let Edward come over sooner to spend some time with Michael since he obviously needed it. It made me sad that he would not get to play with Michael every day, so I decided to change the schedule and let Edward know next time he came over. I decided to let him come over every day before bedtime and put Michael to bed. We could get a real nice routine going and have a more so stable living arrangement for Michael. I ended up falling asleep and feel strong arms carry me back to the spare bedroom.

A few weeks past and everything seemed to be going better. Edward came over every day to see Michael and they bonded even more. Michael was far happier now with Edward in his life and that made me happy. Edward and I barley talked but my attitude towards him has slowly changed. His explanation made sense and even though I was still furious I kept on thinking back to what he said. Emmett told me that Edward wanted to take Michael up to the cabin this coming weekend and I decided to let him since I knew that meant a lot to Edward. I also had a date scheduled for that weekend with my old friend Jacob Black so this would be a good way to keep my mind off everything while I was on the date. I knew I had to move on and so when he asked me out it was my chance to try.

I watched Michael and Edward play on Friday as they were leaving in the morning and I was going to miss Michael terribly. They were adorable together and I was happy that Michael would be able to go and have a good weekend with Edward. I decided to go into the master bedroom and read the Vampire Diaries by L. J. Smith. I was really in a vampire mood tonight. After reading a few chapters I heard a knock on my door and to my surprise it was Edward.

"Hey Bella, I know you still hate me and everything and I'm not asking you to get back together with me but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come to the cabin with Michael too? I know you will miss him and I promise to be on my best behaviour. I would have run this past Emmett but I decided I should ask you so you knew that I was all right with you coming." I decided I needed to let him down gently but still tell him the truth.

"Edward it was really nice of you to ask me to come but I have a date Saturday night with Jacob. Have a good time with Michael, I will miss him like crazy but I trust you with him." Edward looked devastated when I said I had a date.

"I hope you have a good date Bella. I'm glad you're finally healing and moving on. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning to get Michael." And with that Edward left the apartment and I fell into a fitful sleep.

**AN**: Please review and let me know if you are still reading!


	29. Chapter 28

**AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long wait, there really isn't anything I could say that could make it up to you all. I hope everyone is still reading and are interested in the ending of this story. I am thinking there will only be about 5 chapters left including the epilogue. Honestly, I have had such bad writers block mixed in with business with getting all the required courses for my degree makes it hard to write. Also I have been quite disenchanted by the whole Stephenie Meyer and Twilight world. I lost a lot of respect for her with the whole Midnight Sun hissy fit with punishing her fans and since then my attitude towards the books has not been that great.

That being said I still enjoy writing and will continue to write. I have another story that is slowly coming along, called Faking Fangtasia which is a darker story that's rated M so you might want to check that out. I also am into everything royal wedding and couple right now so I might try to write a Twilight fanfiction loosely based upon that with my own twist after Deceptive Desires is finished.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did there would be far more novels out there and there would have actually been a battle in Breaking Dawn. Thankfully there is fanfiction so I can have my fun with the characters. I only own Deceptive Desires and the plot that comes with it. I just borrowed the characters to star in the story.

**Chapter 28 **

Bella's POV

Who would be knocking on the door this early? I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 2:30 a.m. There was probably a party going on down the way and someone got lost and thought that Emmett's apartment was the one hosting it. I decided that I would let Em or Rose handle it and rolled over to go back to sleep. Not even two minutes after I fell back to sleep I was shaken awake by a distressed looking Alice. My stomach dropped when I saw that her hair was a mess and that her mascara and eyeliner were dripping down her face.

"Bella you need to get up! I just received a phone call that Edward is in intensive care down at the hospital. They don't know if he is going to make it!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First Michael lost his biological father in a car accident and now the person that he sees as a father could possibly pass away as well.

"Alice what happened? Was it another drunk driver?" She shook her head while trying to drag me out of bed.

"No. All I know was he was going his usual speed and he hydroplaned! It's still pouring out there! Please Bella we need to get going!" I quickly got out of bed, put on some jeans and ran out the door with Alice.

It was a surreal feeling stepping into Forks hospital. I felt like this was all a bad dream and that I was about to wake up. Alice and I were instructed to wait in the waiting room and that we would receive status updates when they have them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose my brother! He is the one person who has always been there for me." I comforted Alice as she sobbed away. Carlisle quickly came through the doors and gave us both comforting hugs. I could see in his red rimmed eyes that he was not optimistic.

"Girls I just finished talking to the doctors and they said that Edward has some brain swelling so they are going to do surgery. If it goes as planned and as long as an infection does not develop Edward should be able to pull through. We are just worried about what effect this will have on his brain. Bella you had a brain injury as well when you were in your accident and you developed amnesia. Edward could have the same or worse. His brain could be damaged. I don't want to go into any detail because that is the worst case scenario but I just want you both to prepare yourselves. If Edward pulls through and wakes up he may not be the Edward you both know and love." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Before I was just worried that he would die but now there is so much more to worry about.

I decided to leave Alice and Carlisle to go down to the hospital chapel and pray. I have never been a religious person but Edward needed a miracle so I decided I would try. I prayed with all of my energy and eventually fell asleep. I awoke to Alice's hopeful eyes as she told me that Edward survived surgery but that he was put into a medically induced coma to try keep the brain swelling down. I didn't know if I should be happy or if I should be more worried about this.

Carlisle decided that Edward could have one visitor in his room so Esme went in first. I decided to go home and clean up before I came back. I talked to Emmett and Rosalie to let them know what is going on and to ask them to watch Michael while I was at the hospital. I returned a few hours later to see Alice just coming out of Edward's hospital room.

"Bella I don't want to alarm you but be prepared, Edward does not look like Edward right now. The accident caused his face to swell and his head is bandaged up because of the surgery. He is on life support right now so there are tons of wires hooked up to him along with a ventilator. Even though he looks bad, he is doing good Bella. Dad says his vitals are strong and that he thinks they will try pulling him out of the coma in a few days!"

I walked through the door and was shocked even though Alice had tried to prepare me. Edward was unrecognizable. He no longer had his messy coppery locks but a bandage. I felt an odd pang of sadness that I would not be able to run my fingers through his hair anymore until it grew back. I wonder where that came from. Next was the puffiness of his face. He was all bruised and swollen from the accident. It was a good thing he was in the coma because he probably wouldn't be able to open his left eye. The tubes were what really bothered me. Edward looked like he was dying with everything coming out of him. He was hooked up to so many machines. I began to cry thinking about what had happened to Edward. I went to sit by his bed and grabbed onto his hand and decided to talk to him. I always saw people on TV talk to comatose patients so I figured that if it could help Edward I would do it.

"Hey Edward, it's me Bella but you probably already know that by my voice. I was so worried about you! When Alice came by the apartment to tell me that you had been in an accident and that you might not live I didn't know what I would do. Michael would miss you so much, I would miss you so much. You need to work hard and heal for me Edward." I decided to read to him for a while and then sing to him while rubbing his hand like I use to do when he was upset.

I felt awkward being in his hospital room because of our last conversation. Everyone who had been here before me loved him with all of their hearts and he knew that and then there was me telling him to move on because I was trying to do the same. I decided to kiss his forehead and go back out to the waiting room to sit with Alice.

"You know Bella; you really made Edward happy when you allowed him to see Michael again. He was especially excited when you told him that he could take Michael up to the cabin." I could not believe she was going to talk about this.

"You know Alice that I couldn't completely cut him out of Michael's life. You and Rose made sure of that. You both were right though, Michael has been so happy with him in his life. How long are you going to be here for? I'm going to head home to spend some time with Michael. Would you mind calling me to let me know about any updates in his condition?" Alice smiled widely.

"Everything is going to work out Bella. I just know it! Everything is going to be alright. I know you still have feelings for my brother, when will you realize that for yourself?" I ignored Alice's question and went home to take care of my son.

1 Week later

Today was the day that they were going to wake Edward up from his coma. His brain swelling went down and stayed down and his vitals were still good. I decided to bring Michael for the big wake up because Edward would probably want to see him the most after what had happened. Edward had been off the medication for hours so we were all anticipating his return to the conscious world.

Alice being Alice decided to decorate the whole room with balloons and pictures for when Edward woke up. She made sure to have the family picture that we had taken before I got my memory back right beside Edward so that it would be one of the first pictures he would see when he woke up. Esme brought the quilt she had made to make sure Edward was warm and cosy. She also snuck in a home cooked meal so that Edward would be able to eat something edible. Carlisle brought in an iPod dock and let classical music play in the background. For the most part it was a soothing environment, until Michael started acting up.

Michael decided that today would be the day that he would not behave and make lots of noise. I still wasn't sure about bringing him into the hospital environment because he didn't understand what was going on. Even though I told him we were going to go see daddy I don't think he truly knew that it was Edward in the bed. He sat in the playpen smashing his cars together and refused to listen to me when I told him that he needed to play nicely. I think the stress of the situation was getting to him.

More hours went by and there was still no change in Edwards's condition. Michael was now napping in the playpen and I was starting to get worried. I could tell everyone else was worried as well but no one wanted to voice their concerns. I looked over to Carlisle to see what his reaction was and all he could do was look at the clock and then back at the machines. In addition he also left the room many times, I assumed he was talking to other doctors about what was happening. When night rolled around I knew something was wrong. He should have woken up hours ago. Dr. Young came in with Carlisle and I could tell the news was not good.

"Edward is not waking up from the coma like we originally thought he would. The medication was stopped a few days ago and so he should be responsive now. We are going to have to run more tests to see what is going on. There is a bit of brain scarring but I don't think that caused this. You all should just go home and get some rest. I'll make sure to call you if he wakes up." I couldn't believe that Edward was not waking up. He had to. Michael already lost one father, he cannot lose another. I silently cried as I took Michael home. In that moment I realized that I truly loved Edward and I wanted him to wake up so we could be a family again.

**AN:** So there you have it! Bella has finally come to her senses! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, I know some didn't like how Bella was behaving before, so are you happy that she has finally realized her feelings for Edward? Also after this, would you be interested in reading a story around a royal Edward and Bella?


End file.
